It's Too Late For Me
by Sarah-Celine
Summary: "She's not as perfect as she seems." He snickered into his sister's ear. … Blind Mag goes to the Wallace's to actually meet her god daughter and ends up doing something she regrets. Now she is left with a horrible outcome that will conflict with her job and anger Rotti. -AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had this odd idea not too long ago. I hope you like this plot. This is an AU. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! (Truthfully I kind of made it like **_**Troubled**_**, my other Repo! Fic… but this one had a different plot and a little extra stuff ;) Why does everything have to be perfect?)**

…

Blind Mag took a step forward to get out of her limo. She had her driver take her to the Wallace's house so she could talk to her goddaughter, Shilo. Not too long ago, she had seen her at an Italian Renaissance Faire that the owner of GeneCo, Rotti Largo, had put on. She pressed the button on the intercom, earning a loud ring. "Shilo, can you come down please?" Waiting for the reply, she took a minute to soak in her surroundings.

The Wallace's house was fairly big, common among many of the houses throughout the city. It was more of a mansion than a house now that Mag actually put her mind to it. She gazed at the building through the daunting iron gates. It was sinister and morose along with the rest of Sanitarium. But the house seemed unbothered by all of the stressful years it had lived through. Nathan must have touched it up a few times. Her eyes flicked over towards a shadow that loomed in one of the large windows. A beige colored curtain was covering the identity of the figure.

"Yes, hold on a second." Shilo's innocent voice rang through the receiver. Mag waited for a hot second, leaning up against the fence. She was sure the gate would take a while to open since the house was so old. She wondered why Nathan wanted to stay here with all those tragic memories of Marni. She jumped forward as the gates slowly creaked open, making her thoughts vanish.

"Blind Mag, what are you doing here?" Shilo flung the door open, over excited to see that her favorite singer was at her house.

"Your resemblance is striking," Mag noted as she looked the young girl up and down. "You have your mother's eyes and her hair."

"Oh… thanks…" Shilo smiled. "You knew my mother?"

Mag started to walk towards the house, "Yes… she was my best friend. I was told you died with her. All these years have come and gone." She now stood in front of Shilo, "How do I put this…?" She hesitated, looking into the teenager's big sparkling brown eyes. "I'm your god mom."

"You're my godmother?" Shilo's eyes widened in shock, "I didn't know I had one!"

"Can we go inside please?" The singer asked, trying to stop herself from touching the young girl to make sure she was real.

"Sure," Shilo smiled and gestured towards the door. "Follow me."

Mag nodded gratefully and followed her god daughter into the house, stopping in the middle of the foyer. "Honey, I just can't believe this is real."

"Neither can I." She agreed as she carefully shut the door. "My father, though, probably wouldn't want you in here."

"How has he been?"

"Aside from locking me up, crying all night over my mother, and being gone most of the time, pretty well," She bounded halfway up the stairs.

"He locks you up? Why does he do that?" Mag couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely Marni would not allow this if she were still alive. Was this some type of sick thing that was going on because of her? Did he really miss her that much to keep his own daughter caged up?

"I- I have a blood disease. Being outside is not good for me… I inherited it from my mother." Shilo admitted hesitantly.

"A blood disease? I never knew Marni had one." She shrugged.

"That's how she died is what Dad said."

"He never told me how she died. All he did was call me and that was also the last time I heard from him." Mag sighed, "I wish he would have told me you were still alive."

"I should get to bed… I'm sure Dad would be home soon." Shilo sorrowfully stated as she looked worriedly at the door.

"Maybe I could come over sometime or call you on your wrist communicator." Mag looked up at her goddaughter. Shilo nodded with a smile that had seemed to brighten her spirits.

Before Mag could get another word out, Shilo bounded the rest of the way up the stairs making her confused. The soprano turned around to see a tall figure standing behind her. "Hi Nathan," Mag managed to greet as she realized it was the man who she was recently talking about. He was hardly recognizable from all the stress that had taken over him, adding several years onto his complexion.

"Mag, what are you doing here?" He took a step forward as he took his jacket off. "Why are you standing in the middle of my foyer?"

"I- uh… wanted to say hi…?" She explained uncertainly, drifting towards him.

"What would make you spontaneously come here after seventeen years to say hello to me? Mag… Tell me you didn't find out…" He looked at her, worry written on his face. Traveling over to the coat rack, he hung his jacket up.

"About Shilo? She was the reason I came here, truthfully." She followed after him.

"Damn it Mag… I'm sorry…" Nathan hung his head in disgrace. "I didn't want to keep her a secret from you, but Rotti wouldn't let me tell. He wanted everything that had to do with Marni, especially me, kept away from you."

"I understand, Nathan." She walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mag." He retaliated by embracing her tight, but then quickly let go. "No, I can't. You have to leave." He turned away and started to head towards the stairs.

"Nathan, please… You have to let me in… you can't keep me away from Shilo." Mag pleaded, grabbing his arm to stop him. "I promised your late wife that I would be present in Shilo's life… but you failed me and told me she died. You failed Marni…"

"Please, Mag! Don't say that!" He jerked his arm away from her. "I didn't fail Marni." His eyes started to overwhelm in tears. "That's a lie… I did… I did… I couldn't save her…"

"You couldn't save her…? Nate, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, God, Marni!" He threw his face in his hands. Mag sighed in irritation, he must be doing this in hopes she would leave.

"Nathan, come here." She forcefully tugged him into her grip.

"You should probably leave, Mag…" He moaned into her ear. "Shilo's very ill… it's not good for her to see people."

"You won't win this argument, Nathan." She giggled, "Because I've already won. It looks like you aren't forcing me to go."

"Mind my saying, but I've always wanted to kiss those beautiful thin lips."

Mag chuckled at his words, "Wow, Nate, you fantasized about me?"

"Yes, yes I did. You're a gorgeous woman." He ran his fingers through her thick, brown hair.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Stop it…"

"Shit," Nathan quickly released the woman and backed away.

"W-what'd I do? I did something wrong…"

"No, I'm getting turned on. These pants just got tighter." This time he blushed, his cheeks turning a light rosy pink.

"Maybe we should do something just for the hell of it." Mag suggested, grabbing onto the man in front of her. "Kiss me," she stared pleadingly into his brilliant green eyes. Without hesitation he dove forward and landed on her lips. The new sensation made Mag moan in pleasure. "Take me to your room, Nathan."

He looked down, "You sure?" She nodded her head not caring about the world around her. He started to drag her to his room.

"I want you to know one thing, I'm a virgin." She confessed as they entered the room.

"You're thirty-six." "So?" "Now it just doesn't feel right." He shook his head. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

"I want this!" She seized his hands. "I want you to be the one. I want you to be my first."

"I feel special." He chuckled before kissing her again. "Bed…" He walked into her, forcing her to back up until she collapsed on the bed. "How do you feel right now?"

"My heart's beating so fast… it's so exhilarating." She grinned as she stared up at him. "I've never been touched in any way before."

"Oh, well…" He bent down and pressed his lips hard against hers, this time letting his tongue slip out of his mouth, hitting her lips for permission to enter. She awkwardly opened her mouth for him, moaning at the new feeling. He brought his knee up to spread her legs apart. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He whispered as she gasped when his leg touched her most intimate part.

"Not as uncomfortable as this cloak is making me." She shifted oddly, forcing him to roll off of her. "Mind if I take it off?"

"Not at all, baby." He chuckled, sitting up. She did the same and undid the clasps on her cloak and took it off throwing it on the ground. "Because it's not like I don't have any coat hangers or anything."

"Oh, just shut up." She looked over to him. "Come here…" She grabbed his shirt making him fall forward.

"Okay," He started to trail kisses down her jaw line, stopping at the crook of her neck replacing the kisses with his tongue. He brought his hands to her chest, squeezing her breasts as he continued.

Mag joined in and started to nip at his neck cautiously. Without a word, she ripped his shirt off, leading her hands down to his pants. "Fuck me, Nathan." She demanded, glaring at him.

He nodded. His eyes seemed lost and confused for a second before lifting her dress above her head. "Whatever you want my dear." He brushed his lips against her neck, leading them down to her chest. He kissed the tops of her breasts before latching on to one of her nipples, teasing it with his teeth.

The singer panted as it made her heart race faster. He started to suckle, grabbing the second one in his hand as she kept moaning at the touch. "Keep going, Nate… I want you inside of me." She whispered seductively into his ear, grasping his hair on the back of his head in pleasure. He moved his lips up to hers and hungrily kissed her, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her nipple as he continued. "Ready?" "As ready as I've ever been."

He giggled, taking his pants and underwear off. "Sure?" "Shut up and fuck me, Nathan." She pulled him down on top of her forcing him to fall. "Okay." He guided his fingers down her side earning a small giggle from Mag. Stopping at the waistline of her panties; he began to pull them down. "I don't want to make you feel-"

"Shut up already!" She slapped his arm, "I'm sick of you saying that."

"I only care about you." He explained, removing the fabric completely, throwing it on the floor. Not wanting to say anything else to anger her, Nathan continued to let his mouth explore her body, stopping at certain points to leave little kisses. Before too long, Mag scratched her nails lightly on his back, encouraging him to continue. He obeyed her command and pushed into her, tearing through her maidenhead making her give a whimper of pain and pleasure as she dug her claws deep into his back.

"Oh, god, Mag, I'm sorry. I hurt you, didn't I? Shit, should I stop?" He looked down to see her face scrunched in pain.

"No, it'll probably pass. Remember, I've never had sex before so I have to get used to it." She opened her eyes to look into Nathan's friendly ones.

He pecked her nose and pulled out. Thrusting in again, this time not as forceful, he caringly whispered into her ear, "I love you, Mag."

"I love you too, Nathan." She blushed as he kept humping her. She brought her hands up to his neck, leaning up to kiss him. "Keep going, Nathan." She tried to persuade.

Nathan smiled and kept going through the motions whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Mag let quiet screams of pleasure escape her lips. "Nathan… N-Nathan…" Her hips buckled as she reached her peak. Nathan thrust in as he reached his also, releasing his white seed deep into her. She arched her back in pleasure, digging her nails into Nathan again.

He collapsed on top of her, laying his head on her chest for a minute. "That was amazing. It's been way too long."

"How long?" She gazed at him, twirling his hair with her fingers.

"Seventeen years," He admitted, rolling off of her. "I never tried to meet another woman… Shilo was my life. She _is_ my life."

"That's sweet, honey." Mag turned her head to look at Nathan.

"She's the only girl for me."

"Oh, well, I'm not trying to steal you away or anything." Mag guiltily said.

"No, Mag, you aren't…" He smiled and caressed her cheek. "You were amazing. I needed that."

"I enjoyed it, Nathan." Her facial expression dropped as she sat up. "I have to go."

"Go? Why don't you stay?"

"My driver's outside waiting and Rotti will want me back." She picked up her underwear from the floor. "Shit, there's blood on your sheets. Was I bleeding? I better not have started my period."

"Okay, how disgusting that sounds. I'm sure not, dear. For a woman's first time, they bleed because their hymen gets torn and their 'cherry' gets ruptured."

"Oh," She slipped on her underwear and stood up to pull them all the way on. "I have to go. I'm sure Rotti wouldn't want me to be late to rehearsal."

"Maybe you can sing even more beautifully now that you're happy." Nathan stood up behind her, brushing her hair out of the way, to press a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Damn straight." She joked, pulling the dress over her head. "I need to hurry though, I have no clue how long it has been."

"Well, I hope you have fun and please come back and visit." He smiled, turning her around to kiss her lips.

"Thanks, and I most definitely will come back." Mag bent down to grab her cloak, earning a wolf whistle from Nathan. "I see how you are!" She snapped back up with the cloak in her hand. "I need to go, though. Call you sometime later." She kissed his cheek and headed out the door, shouting a "Goodbye," behind her back.

….

**I have most of the story done and might be posting chapters one at a time. I'm putting this one up for right now. I would like you to tell me what you think of it! Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Few weeks later)

Blind Mag bellowed out to the crowd. Her musical voice rang throughout the Opera house walls. As her final song ended, the crowd roared with applause. "Thank you and I love you all!" Mag smiled to the generous crowd before running off the stage.

"You did excellently, Blind Mag!" Rotti complimented as she walked up to him.

"Thank you, I enjoyed the show and I'm glad they liked it." Mag giggled. "Although, I thought I wouldn't make it through the night."

"Why is that?" Rotti asked, concerned.

"I've been feeling very sick lately and right now I feel like vomiting." She admitted, holding her stomach. "I hate being sick."

"Well, you'll have a few days off since this Opera is over and the next won't be for a while." Rotti hooked his arm with Mag's as they started to walk away from the stage. "I certainly hope that you get better."

"I do too. Hold on… I need the restroom." Mag let go of Rotti and ran into the bathroom that they were conveniently standing next to. Running into a stall, her stomach heaved up what was in it before she could even hold her hair back. Luckily nothing got in it as she stood back up, her legs shaking violently. "Oh, God, why me?" She walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet, looking into the mirror. Away from just the vomit on her face, she looked horrible. Her face was damp with sweat and dark, tired circles underlined her eyes. She was delighted that she was able to have a few days off to rest and figure out what was wrong with her.

That's when it hit her. She froze in shock as the water poured out of the faucet. Maybe she was pregnant. She realized that Nathan came inside of her. Right there's her proof, she was doomed. What would Rotti have to say about that? And what about Nathan? He didn't want another person in his life the way he was talking to her those weeks ago. Shaking off the thought, she rinsed off her face and her mouth out trying to get rid of the retched taste. Taking a step away from the sink, she gasped. Amber's reflection shown in the mirror next to her own. "What are you doing in here, Amber?"

"Can't I use the bathroom?"

"Don't you have your own bathroom?" Mag retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"So?" She mocked with a growl.

"Never mind and if you wanted to know why I came in here is because I threw up. So there you go, you snoop." She turned around to exit only to be stopped by the Largo girl's grip.

"I don't like your attitude." She dug her nails into the singer's arm.

"Why can't I ever do anything without you bugging me?" Mag sorrowfully asked, not really expecting Amber to give up.

"I'm higher in power than you are and you stole my singing position." She released Mag's arm and walked out the door.

"Great reasoning, bitch," Mag huffed under her breath before exiting. She was instantly greeted by Rotti with a malicious smile. "Hello, Mag."

"What is it, Rotti?" Mag cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, nothing, really, I actually wanted to give you your music for the next Opera. I want you to look over them." He started to travel down the halls of the Opera house. "I put them in your dressing room earlier, I'm not sure if you saw them." He opened the door to let her in.

"Oh, no, I don't believe I did." She smiled and entered the room, her eyes instantly flying to a few clear sheets of paper.

"I hope you like them."

"Okay, I'll grab them as I head out after I change. I mean, if you don't mind my leaving." She strode over to the papers, running her index finger across the surface.

"That's fine, Mag. I hope to hear back from you soon about them." He gave a breathy chuckle before leaving the room.

"I can never get a break, can I?" She sunk into her chair and gazed at her reflection again. This time she tried to look at herself and imagine that she was pregnant. She couldn't fathom what would happen if it were true. Taking a deep breath, she hoisted herself up from the chair and took off her Opera dress. She would have to go to the store on her way home and pick up a pregnancy test to make sure.

Putting the sparkling white, low-cut dress back into its bag, she threw on her dress that was residing on the back of the chair. After Mag slipped it on she grabbed the papers and her cloak and headed out the door. Traveling down the corridors, she found the exit. "Good evening, Ms. Defoe." Her driver greeted as he opened the limo's door.

"Can you please stop by the store on our way home?" She requested, taking a seat in the back of the limousine.

"Of course, what would you like me to pick up?" He asked as he got in.

"I would like to go in myself, if you don't mind." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She nodded. Without another word, the limo pulled away and headed down the dismal streets. Mag couldn't be so cruel to bring a baby into this world, or at least this city. With millions of dead bodies and slums scattered throughout most of the town, it was no safe place for a child. She had always wanted a little one of her own, but not like this. She could never have one in her lifetime with all of the considerations. Now she could understand why Nathan would want to keep Shilo locked up in the house. He was actually doing her a favor."We're here," Her driver's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay, thanks. I should be out in a few minutes." She waited until he came around to open her door, letting her out. She stood up and quickly walked into the store, hoping no one would recognize her. Her eyes darted back and forth looking at each aisle in hope to find the tests.

Mag let out a sigh of relief when she found what she was looking for. Nearly sprinting down the aisle, she grabbed a random box and walked back out in embarrassment. She didn't really know why she was so ashamed to buy this item. She stopped when a certain item hit her view. They looked so good but were so unhealthy. Rotti would never allow her to eat potato chips. But they beckoned her as her stomach growled. She just realized she was hungry.

Quickly snatching up a bag, she traveled over to the check outs, stopping when she saw a container of chocolate chip cookies sitting on display. She scoffed at herself as she picked one up and threw her items on the conveyor belt. "Good evening." The cashier greeted.

"Evening," Mag smiled tapping her foot in anxiety as a single ring filled in after her reply.

"How are you doing today?" One more beep rang as an item was being scanned.

"Not too bad, a little tired though." Her answer sounded melodic as another beep rang up the third item.

"Your total is thirteen dollars and fifteen cents." She grunted as she dug through her purse, handing the clerk her credit card. With one swipe the piece of plastic was given back to Mag. "Have a good night!"

"You too," Mag grabbed her bag as she head away from the counter. She followed the person in front of her outside until she saw her driver standing by the limo still holding his gun. "Okay, we can go."

Her chauffeur nodded and opened her door to let her get in. He closed it when he walked away. "Anywhere else you need to go tonight?" He asked.

"No, just home, please. And thank you for going through all this trouble." She turned her head to gaze out the window. She had a plan when she got home. First thing, take the test. Then she was going to get undressed and comfortable in her night wear and then sit down to eat some of her chips. After a while she would then check the test to find out the truth.

"We're here." Her driver got out and opened her door again. "Have a good night Ms. Defoe. Call me when you need to go somewhere."

"Thank you," She dipped her head in gratitude before walking off quickly to her gates. With a few clicks on a keyboard she opened the gates to her mansion. Mag strolled up the walkway to her door. Unlocking it, she headed in.

Her house was bright and more cheery than most buildings and it contrasted greatly with the outside world. At least she was able to come home and feel relaxed. It was better than the glum and depressing outside world. Taking the bag with her, she walked down the hall to her right and entered the bathroom through the first door.

In the lavatory, she sat the bag down and took out the box to read. "Fifteen to twenty minutes until results are fully accurate." She said aloud as she slipped her cloak off. Opening the package, she ripped one out, her heart beating fast. Mag never thought she would ever use one of these in her lifetime. And if the results were positive and she had fallen pregnant, she wouldn't know what she would do. The singer didn't know what Nathan or Rotti would say or do either.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her dress and pulled her underwear down, lowering the stick underneath her. After using the test she sat it on the edge of the sink and walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to go back in there for a long while, or at least until she forgot about it enough to remember.

Blind Mag grabbed the bag of chips and brought them with her to her bedroom just up the stairs. Throwing it on the bed, she turned around to look in her full body-length mirror. She took off her dress and held it in her arms as she turned to the side. She tried to imagine what she would look like with a swollen stomach. She chuckled at the thought.

For the first time in several years, she was actually happy. She didn't mind so much now if she were pregnant because it was her dream when she was a young girl. She spun around and threw the dress on her bed then took a seat next to it. She unzipped her boots and threw them haphazardly across the room as she stood up. Looking around, she spotted her white with black polka-dot fuzzy pajama bottoms lying on a chair next to the black shirt that went with it. She felt like being nice and comfortable now. It was her time off and her time to relax.

Mag had waited for so long to have a break from work. She trekked across the room to them. After obtaining the articles of clothing, she threw them on and grabbed the bag of chips again. Now she headed out of her room to finish her queue of things to do. Journeying down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom of them and glanced over to the bathroom. Part of her wanted to say fuck it and see the test now, but the other part was scared.

Shrugging it away, she turned the opposite direction to retire to the large black leather couch that stare across from a fireplace with a flat screen TV hanging above it. She skipped over to the couch and curled up in the corner where it bended. "Shall we see what's on the television tonight?" She asked herself.

Grabbing the remote, she flipped the TV on, hoping to find a good movie to watch. She stopped when she landed on a romantic comedy on one of her favorite television networks. Mag opened the bag of chips finally and dug her hand inside to bring a handful to her mouth. Taking one with her teeth, she moaned as she tasted the salty goodness that they held.

She stuffed a few more in her mouth before yawning. She couldn't believe that her drowsiness had taken over so quickly. Closing her eyes in a hope for a nap, she drifted asleep. The last thing she could remember hearing was a simple, well-known line from most, if not all, romantic comedies: "I love you."

**...**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and chapter three will be up sometime here. Please review and tell me what you think and once again, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chappy! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!**

The soprano jolted awake, opening her eyes suddenly. She passed out quicker than she normally would. She wondered how long she had been asleep. To her, it only felt like minutes, but after she got up to look at her grandfather clock in the living room, it had been about ten hours. She slept all night. Shaking her head in confusion, she walked over to the couch and picked up the bag of potato chips. "Oh thank god you're here." She hugged the bag close to her. "Wow… I can't believe it's two…" She shook her head, not feeling up to an argument with herself.

Mag's eyes widened when she thought about what else she had bought. Running to the bathroom, chips still in hand, she swung the door open and made the test fall off the sink. "Okay, where are you?" She fumbled around the bathroom until she spotted the test beside the toilet. "I'm such an idiot…" She insulted herself, giving a light chuckle after it. She looked at it in puzzlement when she saw that it had two little dots on it. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She scoffed and picked up the box, which was on its side. "Okay… one dot is not pregnant. Two dots are pregnant…?" Her big bionic eyes widened after she realized what she had just said. "I'm pregnant? I really am?" Mag gazed down to her flat stomach and placed her hand on it. "I can't believe it." She started to smile. "I guess I can be happy about this, huh?"

Mag walked out of the bathroom with the test still in hand. Her thoughts from last night swarmed her mind. She was actually happy that she was expecting now. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. However, there always is a problem when it comes to things. What would Rotti have to say about this? Surely, he wouldn't want the Voice of GeneCo to have a baby and possibly ruin her.

Putting the thought aside for later, she decided she would have to tell Nathan first. After all, he was the father. She looked around her, realizing she had a small bag somewhere. Mag headed to her bedroom and gazed about. She stopped when her eyes landed on the vanity that lay across from her bed. Setting the bag of chips on top, she rummaged through the drawers. Sighing in relief when she found a small satin bag, she took it out and stuck the test inside.

She sat it down next to the chips and lifted her wrist up to call her driver. "How can I help you, Ms. Defoe?"

"Can you take me to the Wallace residence please?" She asked, shuffling through her closet in a mean to find something to wear.

"No problem, I will be down shortly." With the call ending, Mag found a pair of black leather pants. Not caring to look for a shirt, she grabbed them and threw them on her bed. She turned around to her dresser and looked through the top drawer. Right now, she just felt like leaving her pajamas on, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Pulling out a brassiere, she ripped her shirt off to put it on. Just before picking up her shirt, she looked down to her stomach. She couldn't believe that there was a small life inside of her now. She couldn't believe she was going to have a baby of her own.

She grinned and threw on her shirt. Hopefully Nathan would want it too. It would be great, having a little family of her own. She pulled her pants down, shaking them off her feet and kicking them away from her. Mag grabbed her leather pants and slid them on, taking a deep breath she noticed that they got a little tighter.

"Okay, that's odd. I know I shouldn't be losing my clothes so soon…" She shrugged it off and picked up the small bag.

The singer walked out of her room and headed towards the bathroom again so she could grab her cloak. Her driver should be waiting outside by now. After she put her cloak on, she felt her stomach knot up in nervousness. She didn't know what to say to Nathan. _Hey honey, I came by to visit… oh and yeah, I'm pregnant, _because that'll go over great.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Defoe." Her chauffeur opened the passenger's door to let her in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I feel better, not as sick anymore." She beamed, getting into the limousine. "How about yourself?"

"Oh, uh," She held back a laugh after she caught her driver off guard. She normally never asked how he was doing, but, today, she was elated. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking."

Mag sat in the back seat as they drove off, thinking about how she was going to break the news. She held her stomach and looked out the window. It was so dark… it was so unsafe. These streets could not be played in, the air here wasn't meant for shrills of laughter from kids. Her thoughts differed when she was outside. She didn't want to bring a baby into _this_ world. However, when she was home, she seemed to forget about all of it.

"We have arrived at our destination." The driver had opened Mag's door without her even realizing that they had stopped.

"Thank you." She ducked her head to get out. The soprano walked up to the intercom and pressed it, earning a ring just like last time. "Nathan, can you let me in please? I need to talk to you." Moments later the gate opened, its rusty hinges creaked slowly as she strode forward.

"Mag, it's nice to see you again. It's been what, about a month or so?" Nathan greeted his arms wide open. "You didn't even call me." Sorrow was written on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nate, I've just been so busy. But now I have this weekend off since the Opera is over." She apologized as she followed him inside.

"You have great timing." He commented, closing the door. "I just got back from work."

"That's nice. Where's Shilo?"

"I recently checked on her, she's asleep." He sighed, "I'm sorry she wasn't awake for your visit."

"That's all right. So, how have you been?" She tilted her head to the side as she waited for the answer.

"Pretty good, I suppose. I haven't accomplished much since your last visit. It's all about the same around here…" He wandered around the foyer before taking a step into the hall. "I dusted."

"That sounds… fun!" Mag forced a playful smile.

"How about you?" He traveled down the corridor, stopping in front of a doorway. "Let's go sit." He lifted his arm up, pointing to the sitting room, "After you."

"Why thank you, sir!" Mag joked while she walked into the room, taking a seat on the couch.

"How are you?" Nathan asked again, trying to continue on the subject.

"I've been a little sick lately. So I'm more than happy to be having these next few days off. But Rotti wants me to go over the new sheet music, of course." Mag placed her hands on her lap, pressing her arms against her stomach. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid of the outcome. She didn't know what he would say. But perhaps he would be happy like her or overprotective because of the outside world and would want to defend Mag with every fiber of his being.

"What're your symptoms? Remember, I'm a doctor so I can help." He pried one of Mag's hands away from her stomach.

She sighed knowing what her diagnosis was. "I've been super tired lately… but that's probably from work. I've also been sick… like I'm throwing up and feel queasy every now and then. But I'm always hungry." She explained, trying to bring up the subject of the baby. She didn't want to flat out tell him.

"Maybe it's the flu." He brought his other hand up to her face, caressing her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "All you can do is rest and get plenty of fluids in you. You're probably hungry from vomiting up your food." He started to pet her hair, running his fingers through the thick, dark brown mane. He leaned in and kissed her with longing. "Oh, I've missed you."

"I know what it is that I have, Nathan." She admitted, looking away.

"Was my diagnosis correct?" His eyes showed mischief deceiving his voice, which sounded serious.

Mag shook her head slowly. "Nathan," she took a shaky breath while grabbing both of his hands. "Nathan…" It was harder than she thought it would be.

"What is it, Mag? You don't have a deadly disease, do you? Please don't tell me that… I don't want to lose you too." His voice started to waver as a tear came out of his eye.

"No, Nathan… I'm not dying." She rubbed the top of his hand with the pad of her thumb. "Nate… Nathan…" Mag paused, taking in a deep breath before gagging. "Oh, god, I have to vomit…" Quickly releasing Nathan's hand, she flew out of the sitting room and down the hall.

"Honey, are you okay?" She could hear Nathan's concerned voice from behind her.

Mag couldn't answer after flying into the bathroom to empty her stomach. "Mag, do you need anything?" His voice had gotten louder as he stood outside of the lavatory.

Hoisting herself up, Mag grunted a reply. "What was that?" He asked, his face pressed against the door.

"I'm fine, darling." She reassured, turning the sink on to rinse her mouth out.

"Are you going to tell me your diagnosis?" He asked, putting a hand on the doorknob.

Turning the faucet off, Mag wandered over to the door and opened it to reveal Nathan's poker face as he backed away. "I'm fine, darling. Why don't we travel back?" Her tone was soft when she came out fully.

"All right, sweetie." He smiled and grabbed her hands to lead her back to the sitting room. As they entered, he spoke again. "Are you able to tell me now?"

"Yes, I-I'll be strong enough… I hope." Mag's voice wavered as they took their seats on the couch.

"All right, angel, whenever you're ready. I would love to give you something for it." He kissed the tip of her nose, giving her a cute grin.

"I really don't think you can give me something." She chuckled nervously. "Alright, Nathan… I'm pregnant." She managed to give him a smile, hoping that he would be just as excited as she was.

"You're joking." He chuckled, but stopped when she frowned, slowly shaking her head. "You must be lying."

"No, I'm not." Mag gave the small bag with the test in it to Nathan. He took it and opened the zipper, releasing the contents. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the truth in front of him.

"What?" Nathan released her hands and stood up in rage. "You can't be! I mean… how? Is it mine?"

"Is it yours?" Tears were now filling her eyes, blurring Mag's view. She couldn't believe him, asking that question. "I'm not a fucking slut, Nathan. I only slept with you and that one time. You're the father."

"Daddy?" Shilo looked quizzically at her father. "Mag? What's going on?" She tried to pull the nightgown that she wore down.

"Nothing, precious, just go back to bed." He glared at Mag one last time before grabbing his daughter's arm to force her out.

"Nathan, you have to tell me," She grabbed his upper arm just as he entered the hallway. "Are you going to be the father for my child or are you just going to walk away?"

"What is she talking about?" Shilo demanded from her father.

"Leave, Mag." He put a hand on her back, pushing her into the foyer.

"Fine," Pain sounded in Mag's voice. It felt like he just plunged a knife through her heart. "Don't be there."

"Dad, you can't just let her leave!" Shilo pleaded, holding onto Mag's arm. Mag couldn't help but smile at her god daughter. Only knowing her for a month, Shilo loved her godmother dearly and Mag loved her the same.

"Sweetie, just let it be…" Mag's voice was hoarse from the tears.

"No, she needs to leave. She will no longer come back here." Nathan gripped Mag's other arm.

"Why don't you want it, Nathan? I want you to at least tell me that. What do you fear?" She asked pleadingly.

"The fear of losing you and of having to go through it all again," His grip tightened on Mag's arm.

"You won't lose me, Nathan. There's no point in stopping it. Whether you're there or not, I'm having this baby. So the outcome will be the same no matter what." The singer dug her nails into his arm, trying to get herself free.

"I can't raise another. Shilo's my only child." He grabbed her wrist, releasing his daughter.

"It takes two to make a baby, Nathan."

"I'm not dealing with this shit anymore!" He stopped trying to be gentle with her. "Get out of my house!" Grabbing her neck, he swung her with all his strength towards the door, making her back hit it with a loud thump.

A breath escaped Mag as she tried to stand upright. "I don't understand you, Nathan Wallace. I can't believe how you can do this to me." She stared at him, tears overwhelming her eyes. Releasing her neck, Nathan scoffed. "You can beat me but you can never break me." She growled, turning around to swing the door open. "Always remember that." Nathan rolled his eyes and pushed her through the door.

Mag caught herself with her right leg and looked at Nathan sorrowfully before he slammed the door in her face. "You're such a bastard, Nathan! You just run out on me in my time of need." She shouted through the door before blindly running off the porch in tears. There was her answer from Nathan. She couldn't understand why he was being like this. She figured he would be more than happy to have a baby with Mag. Maybe it was too much and he only wanted to think of Marni.

"Are you all right?" Her driver put the gun on the back seat of the limo.

"No, can you please take me home?" She could tell he was genuinely worried about her. At least he was there for his wife and kids unlike Nathan. She would have figured for sure Nathan would have stayed.

Now the next person she had to tell was Rotti and she was certain she would get an earful from him. Sniffling back a few tears, she realized she left her little bag at his house. Who cares? Let him live with the guilt if he doesn't throw it away. She wept silently the whole way home, secretly hoping this was all a dream and she was still asleep on her sofa. Nevertheless, reality mocks her as she lost one of her friends.

"Mr. Largo wanted you to look over the sheet music." Her driver's voice startled Mag out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I will see to it when I get home." She stated, hoping there wasn't more to it.

"He wants you to visit him after you're done."

"That sounds plan-like." Mag rolled her eyes. She didn't want to leave the safety of her home until her break was over. Now she would probably have to go visit Rotti later. She might as well just quickly look over the music so she can get it over with. Then again, she didn't want to go there just yet knowing she'd have to tell Rotti.

She ceased her thoughts again when the limousine halted. Without a word, her door was opened to allow her to get out. "Thank you, Reynolds." She appreciated. He nodded, closing the door after she got out.

"I hope you'll feel better, Ms. Defoe." He turned around, "both physically and mentally."

"I appreciate your kindness." The singer dipped her head in gratitude, walking away from the conversation. Rushing through her now open gates, she wanted to just lay down with her bag of chips. But she still had to read over the lyrics of her next song. She could never do what she wanted. She was so sick of it!

Mag frowned at herself. She was getting infuriated now, more than likely from the hormones. Without taking anything off, she traveled upstairs to where the music lay. "Let's just get this damn thing done and over with." She ripped it up from her bed and stared at it. "_Amore Perduto..._" She read, her eyes swelling as tears overwhelmed them. "Great, Rotti, make me feel even more super!" Her voice held bitter sarcasm, making her throw the papers back on the bed. "You know what you can go do?" She raged, looking at the plastic paper in hatred for Rotti to hear her. "You can just go fuck yourself!"

Blind Mag shook her head trying to keep the tears from coming. "What am I doing? It's not his fault..." She looked over to the paper and forced herself to read it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rotti? I finished looking through the piece." Mag had called her boss now, hoping to get through the rough part of the day.

"Oh, that's great. You should come down here, I would like to speak with you." His voice didn't give any hints as to her being in trouble. But then again, he never showed anything in his voice.

"I'll have my driver come get me-" "No worries, my driver's coming down to pick you up. See you in a little while."

Mag took a deep, nervous breath. This was the time to tell him and to recieve whatever punishment she had to face. She quickly walked out of her room, completely ignoring the music. She didn't care if he wanted her to bring it or not. She usually did. He would have an extra copy... right?

Without a care, she bounced down the stairs, and as she hit the bottom, she could see Rotti's driver waiting patiently outside. "Good afternoon, Ms. Defoe."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and dove into the limo. Mag just wanted to get through this day. "Mr. Largo has asked me to pick him up at the GeneCo Building so you two can go for a drink." The driver informed, closing the door after she grunted in response.

Great, now he wants to have a drink with her. Hopefully she could handle it. Maybe if she told him in public he wouldn't try anything bad. After all, there were many witnesses and he didn't want to be known for beating women, although he has never beat her before, only slapped. It was once and he was drunk after she angered him. One hard slap on her tear-stained cheek.

Mag looked down again at her stomach. She loved the thought of being pregnant. Carrying another life inside of her._ Making_ a life inside of her. She covered her belly protectively as she looked outside to see a few Zydrate junkies running around. It got her thinking again. This place is horrible to raise someone in. The whole world is unsafe anymore. The limousine stopped in front of a very large building.

She snapped her attention to the door that was being opened. "Mag, so good to see you!" Rotti's voice greeted. He sat across from her, gesturing for the driver to proceed. "How did you find the piece?"

"It was a wonderful piece," Mag lied.

"That's fantastic, I'm glad you like it. Thought it was a _you_ piece." He smiled, looking at the woman across from him.

"Where is it that we're going for drinks?" She crossed her legs casually.

"I wish I would have told you… since you're not dressed quite appropriately for it. But who cares, you're Blind Mag!"His hands rested on the top of his cane as he gave a breathy chuckle. "We're going to our usual drinking spot."

"That's great," Mag looked out the window to find that they had arrived at their destination. "I'm terribly sorry that I didn't dress to the restaurant's standards." She turned her focus back to Rotti.

"Who needs to care about what they want, anyway?" He scoffed, getting out as Mag did the same.

She looked around to find several people lingering outside the building. The women were all dressed richly in their fabulous evening gowns with not-so-attractive scars in view, while the men wore suits with scars covering their body as well. Walking as quickly as she could, both Mag and Rotti entered the building.

"Don't they look wonderful?" Rotti motioned around the room, admiring his handiwork of all the people's surgeries.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Largo." Mag agreed halfheartedly.

"Good evening, Mr. Largo!" A waiter had come up to the two, "The usual table?"

"And to save you time, the usual drinks too." He point out as they followed the waiter up the stairs to their spot. It was a table that overlooked the restaurant on a balcony.

"I think I'll have a glass of water instead," Mag piped up before their server could walk away. He nodded, leaving to fulfill his orders.

"Are you not in the mood for alcohol?" She shook her head in response. The words that needed to come out of her mouth, the truth, just wouldn't be expressed. She felt like she couldn't tell him. He was so intimidating, making her feel uncomfortable. "You need something good, how about some wine?"

"I-I don't think so… It'll make me- it'll mess with my stom- sickness." She stumbled over her words.

"I suppose that's fine." He said in a hurt voice trying to make her feel guilty.

"I guess I could have one glass." Mag gave in, mentally slapping herself.

"Can you get the lady a wine instead please, any kind would do." He asked the waiter as he came back with the previous drinks.

"I'll be right on it." He took the water back, but stopped short when Mag tried to grab a hold of it.

"Could you still leave the water, please?" She asked, knowing that she'd need it. He released the object and walked away.

"You're not telling me something, Mag." Rotti's eyes examined her body language as she took a sip of water.

"Actually, yes," she put her water down, knowing she wasn't able to escape it now. "I was able to find out why I was sick."

"It's nothing contagious, is it?" A hint of worry entered his voice.

"I'd hope not," Mag laughed, even though it was like an inside joke that he didn't know. "I'm coming out clean here, I'm pregnant." She confessed without hesitation.

Rotti spit out his drink at the news as he was mid-sip. "What?" He slammed his fist on the table. "How did this happen?"

"I admit, I regret it," She looked away for a moment. "But for some reason it compelled me."

"Compelled you?" His voice was still high in anger. She didn't know how she'd get by this one.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Compelled you to do _what?_"

"Excuse me, here's your wine." The server had come back, setting the glass in front of Mag. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, a shotgun!" Rotti turned to the man, his eyes cold and furious.

"I'm sorry, we don't carry those…" "Leave!" He demanded, gazing back over to Mag. "How could you let this happen? Who's the father?"

"N-Nathan Wallace," Mag admitted, lowering her head in shame.

"Wallace…" He growled under his breath. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes… he doesn't want any part of anything." She picked her water back up again and took a drink as her mouth became dry. "He kicked me out of his house as soon as I broke the news."

"The Voice of GeneCo cannot be pregnant. How do you expect to do your job? Have you ever thought of that?" He glared at her.

"I-I wasn't expecting anything to come of that night…" She shook her head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing you can do, Ms. Defoe. Have an abortion." He looked up, no humor, no anger, no sarcasm, just plain business as he always meant.

The singer's eyes widened. No, she couldn't get rid of it. This was her baby and her decision. Why does he always think he can control her life? "I can't… I just can't be that cruel." Holding her stomach in defense, she shook her head.

"It's not cruel!" He growled in objection. "Why would you want that thing if you hate the father?"

"It's not a 'thing'! It's a human being… well… sort of…" She caught herself off guard for a moment with the argument before getting started again. "I want this baby. I love it with all my heart already, despite the father." Mag still couldn't believe he suggested that she get an abortion. But, of course, this _is_ Rotti Largo.

"How will you take care of it? You'll be working!" He retorted with haste.

"I can… I'll find a way." She hesitated trying to figure out a plan, he finally was right about something. There was no way she would be able to watch it every day because she worked. "I-I just can't…"

"This is why you shouldn't be in these types of situations, Mag." He groaned, "Because I can't get you out of this one without someone losing… hell, we'd both lose no matter what…"

"I don't know what to do… I don't know what to say…" She shook her head before taking a swig of water. "It was my first time… that's what I'll say so you don't think I'm some type of slut."

"I never said you were." He did the same with his drink. "I'll figure this out on a later date." He downed the rest of his glass and took Mag's wine. "It's all too much right now for me…"

"I'm sorry I did this… I'm sorry I let you down…" Mag played with her glass before taking another sip.

"It's not your fault… its Nathan's."

"Can I order something to eat? I'm starving." She hoped to get off of the dreadful subject for now.

"Of course, you're eating for two, huh?" He waved his hand in the air to get the waiter's attention.

"How can I help you?"

"I would like a steak, about medium. And a Chef's salad along with… hmm…" She looked at the menu that was sitting in front of her. "Oh, this chicken parmesan looks delish, I'll have that too." She smiled, looking up to the server. "Could you get me some sweet tea, too, please?"

"Okay, got it. So that would be a steak cooked to medium, a Chef's salad, chicken parmesan and one sweet tea," he repeated. "Would you like the steak as a meal?"

"What comes with the meal?" She asked, ignoring the snicker coming from Rotti.

"Your choice of two sides," He pointed to the small list on the menu.

"Oh, coleslaw…? That sounds good and how about a baked potato?" Mag giddily closed the menu and replaced it in the middle of the table.

"Alright, I'll get your order put in and bring back your tea." He put the paper in his apron and walked away.

"Did you see his face?" Mag laughed, turning her attention to Rotti.

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat all of that?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I hope so because it all sounds so good to me for some reason. We should go get ice cream or something after this." She took a cloth napkin from the table and placed it on her lap.

"Ice cream?" Rotti shook his head, "I can't believe you."

"I might be full after my meal, so it wouldn't matter." The soprano gave a small giggle. "How was your day?"

"My day?"

"I'm just trying to strike up a conversation." She shrugged, taking another mouthful from her water. "I feel so dehydrated…"

"Well, uh… Luigi killed another assistant this morning while Pavi came in and showed me his new face. I thought it was disgusting." He grabbed the wine and downed it, letting out a sigh. "Amber had another surgery. This time it was on her chest."

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"Need you really ask?" He scoffed at his daughter. "But my day, away from my ungrateful children, wasn't too bad. No one was late on their payments and we got a few more surgeries in. Paviche and Luigi decided to get into an argument, destroying a few organs and killing a GENtern, though."

"I've been in between one of those before." She shivered in disgust as she remembered a heart being thrown at her. The blood ruined her evening gown that day. "Remind me never to get near them again while they argue."

"Maybe you should just-" "Here's your sweet tea!" The server interrupted Rotti, setting the glass in front of Mag.

"Thank you," She smiled at him before he walked off again. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Never mind, your food's coming." He pointed out. Mag loved that they got treated special in public. She was able to get her food in less than ten minutes unlike the others who usually wait twenty minutes to an hour.

After her plates were sat in front of her, her mouth began to water. "Oh, this smells divine. Now I need coffee to make my meal complete." She grabbed a fork and stuck it into the chicken and noodles, "I'll make some when I get home."

…

Mag patted her full stomach as she sat in the limo. "Oh that was good, thanks Rotti." She smiled to the man across from her.

"You're welcome." He slammed his cane on the floor so the driver would take off. "I'll be heading back to the GeneCo Building. You can have my driver take you wherever you would like before going home."

"Okay," Mag smiled and unbuttoned her pants. "These got even tighter." She explained, relieving a sigh.

"Even tighter? Didn't you just wear those a couple weeks ago?"

"It's my condition, probably. And also, just now, I ate… a lot." She tried to stretch herself out in an un-lady-like manner to alleviate the pressure.

"Are you all right?" Rotti examined, seeing Mag start to sweat.

"No… I think I'm about to lose lunch… stupid morning sickness." She held her mouth, trying to keep the food down.

"I don't think it's that… you ate too much." He observed, inching away from the singer as she gagged. "Pull over, quickly!" Rotti demanded his driver. The limousine came to a sudden halt, allowing Mag to open the door just as her stomach heaved, forcing her to vomit up what was in it. He just sat, looking away as she continued. Mag could hear Rotti's door open as he did the same. The alcohol in his body must have disagreed with the rest of her chicken.

"Oh, God!" Mag leaned back up and grabbed the handkerchief from Rotti's driver. "Thank you," She wiped at her mouth. "Delicious going down… not so much coming up,"

"Yeah, so I'll have my driver take you home." He patted her knee, taking the fabric from Mag.

"I'm fine. I'd like to pick some things up from the grocery store." She flipped her hair behind her back.

"You're not fine! Look at yourself… you look like the walking dead." He growled, "It's my job to protect you. But apparently, I haven't been doing a good job lately."

"You're drunk, Rotti. Calm down and don't lose your temper." Mag pressed herself against the seat, fear escalading throughout her body.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Rotti slant forward and grabbed her leg. "Come here,"

"No," Mag kicked his arm away and glanced out of the window to find that they were at their destination.

"We have journeyed to our destination, Mr. Largo." The driver opened the limo's door to allow his boss to get out.

Without a word, the owner of GeneCo stepped out of his vehicle, slamming the door behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, Mag inhaled deeply, trying to calm her heart from pounding rapidly. "Take me home, please." Her words were unaltered by what had just happened. She was used to Rotti getting drunk and yelling at her. Rarely did she ever care anymore if he were to hit her, knowing it really wasn't him. Usually he was very suggestive and advanced on her. Mag always dreaded the day when Rotti would actually try to completely rape her. He's been so close before and it scared the daylights out of her. But life goes on and he usually sobers up before he does damage.

She groaned as her stomach did flips, making her feel sick again. Not caring if she had already slept ten hours, she wanted to go back to bed. She felt exhausted from today's run. The horrible news just wanted her to give up, but she knew she couldn't. She kept swallowing her saliva trying to get rid of the burning sensation in her throat. It was always so disgusting after she emptied her stomach. To her, it felt like it took hours to just get her mouth clean again.

Mag left her pants unzipped; half tempted to take them off. "You're giving me a lot of trouble, you know that?" She rubbed her slightly expanded stomach. "That food sure does settle and I'm sure you're enjoying what you're getting… if there's anything left." She couldn't help but laugh. At least she won't look too insane when she talks to herself anymore.

"We've arrived to your destination, Ms. Defoe." The chauffeur's voice sounded from the front seat.

"Thank you," Mag replied as she reached for the handle to open the door. "If you could please tell Rotti that I'd be taking a nap, it would be much appreciated." She hoisted herself up out of the limo and slammed the door.

"And we're home again. You'll probably be going through a lot of this." She strode up to the daunting iron gates and punched in the code. "You'll learn this someday… so… pay attention." The gates slowly opened, giving a low screech as it brushed on the cement. "Onward, we shall go." She reached over to her side to grab air, shaking her head as she realized what she just did. "I guess you aren't there yet… uh…" Mag shrugged and grabbed her stomach, moving forward to the porch of her house. Opening the door, she let out a sigh of relief as she smelled the familiar scents. "So good to be home! Whelp, let's go take a nap, Baby." She walked up the stairs in angst to lie in her bed.

When she landed on the top of the stairs she stopped, "This is the hallway. If we turn this way," She took a few paces forward, turning left. "It's Mommy's room." She smiled for a moment. "Mommy, that's what I'm gonna be. Oh, I feel so warm and fuzzy…" She skipped into her room and took her cloak off. "Now… where are my pants at?" She looked around on the floor, spotting them halfway under her bed.

"Mommy's an idiot, isn't she?" Mag bent down with a grunt to grab her pants after traveling towards them. "I'm insane… but aren't we all?" Before anything, she took her black heels off, grunting as some feeling came back to her feet. After throwing them next to her boots, she slipped her black leather pants off, throwing them on her bed before pulling on her pajama bottoms. "These are more comfortable." Allowing a sigh to escape, Mag grabbed her pants again so she could put them away. "Shame, I love these things…" As she hung them up, she spoke again, "See what you're already doing to me?"

Closing her mouth, realizing she was virtually speaking to herself, she guided her legs to her bed. She sat on the edge, groaning in pleasure as she felt the familiarity of her soft, warm, comforting bed. "Oh, that's nice." Crawling up to the middle of the bed, she collapsed and closed her eyes. Hoping sleep would be so nice to visit her soon. Mag grabbed her top blanket and wrapped it around her body. As the world faded in and out around her, she began to think: What was Rotti going to make her do?

…

**Thank you for reading and please review! I would like to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Three days later)

Mag sat at the edge of her bed, still in her pajamas. She was supposed to go into work today, despite how much her body protested. She had a rough night the previous with barely any sleep. For all she tried, she just couldn't drift into the mystical state of mind. "I blame you." She looked down to her stomach.

"But, _que será, será__,"_ She stood up and walked over to her closet. "Since you don't agree with pants, I'll wear this dress."

The singer grabbed a sequined black dress which was low in the front. She shrugged and threw her pajamas off, slipping the dress on quickly after. "Shoes…" Her eyes darted back and forth in search for her thigh-high black leather boots that she usually wore. "Somewhere… oh, there they are!" She slightly ran to her vanity where the boots were underneath. Sitting on the vanity stool, she pulled her boots on and turned to face her mirror. "Okay, make-up…" She grabbed several cosmetics and started to put her face on.

Finalizing the process, she looked herself over as she grabbed her brush. She combed through her thick mane, stopping as she hit a few tangles here and there. "Sleeping does wonders for your hair…" She grunted, breaking through a knot. Mag finished and stood up, replacing her brush.

She grabbed her cloak which was hooked onto a coat rack and threw it on, rushing out the door. The singer hoped that her driver was here, she didn't want to be late. It was bad enough sleeping in longer than she expected. One loud ring from an incoming call from Rotti Largo startled her out of her peaceful slumber. Looking around her house to see if she missed anything, she ran down the stairs. She sighed in relief when she saw the familiar white limousine parked outside.

"Ms. Defoe!" Her chauffeur greeted as she came out through the front door. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you," She dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Could you make this trip fast, yet safe?"

"Of course, I understand the circumstances." He smiled, looking down to her stomach. "Rotti told me."

"Oh," Mag blushed. "So now you know the incident at the Wallace's?" He nodded. She gracefully hopped into the back seat, closing the door quickly.

Wordlessly, the driver rounded the vehicle to get in. "Off we go. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No," Mag guiltily shook her head. "I know I should be eating more."

"That's fine. Mr. Largo is holding a luncheon with his children. You're supposed to be there five minutes ago." He explained as he pressed on the gas to take off.

"Shit, I knew I should have gone to bed earlier last night. I almost missed his call."

"He'll probably make an exception for you."

Shaking her head, Mag gazed out the window. The buildings were so industrial, the whole city was industrial. She always wondered what it would be like in places that weren't industrialized, if they weren't the same. She didn't know any other place besides her home and she didn't want to leave now even if she could. "We're here." Her driver's voice broke her thoughts.

The soprano waited until her door opened to let her out. "Wish me luck," She whispered under her breath as she walked into the building. Inside the GeneCo Towers, which was technically the home of the Largo family, was about the same as the city: dark and dismal with haunting images and old-aged furniture. "Mag!" Rotti's greeting startled Mag. "So good that you could finally come."

"I slept a little later than expected."

"Explainable for a pregnant woman," He grabbed her arm, dragging her down the gloomy hallway. "We've been expecting you for quite some time."

"Good, she's here, so can we fucking eat or what?" Luigi's impatient voice made Mag want to curl back into bed. She didn't want to be stuck with Rotti's bratty kids all afternoon. It was bad enough seeing them for five minutes during meetings and rehearsals.

"Is-a that all you-a care about?" Pavi's thick Italian accent rang higher than his brother's.

"Come on, I'm supposed to be somewhere." Amber's whiny voice spoke. She leaned forward, elbows pressed hard on the table while her head was in her hands. "The bitch is finally here, although I don't see the point in waiting for her."

"Would you shut the fuck up already, Amber? You've been going at this for hours." Luigi complained, taking a random knife from his pants.

"Oh, it's-a getting so _dramatico!"_ Pavi leaned forward as his brother and sister started to bicker.

"Children, stop!" Rotti's angered growl made the Largo kids sit back in their seats. "Please, take a seat, Mag." He motioned to the empty chair next to his daughter.

"I don't want the slut to sit next to me!" Amber complained, occupying the chair with her legs.

"_Magdalene_, you-a can have-a seat next to da Pavi!" Pavi patted on the empty chair next to him. Tentatively, Mag inched her way to the open seat and sat down. "That dress looks _magnifico_ on you, _bella!_" He complimented, teasing one of the sequins with his fingers.

"Thank you, Pavi." She smiled, struggling to keep herself from smacking his hand away.

"We shall feast!" Rotti sat in his spot at the end of the table, overlooking his family. Seconds later, several servers came pouring into the dining area with plates full of food that made Mag's mouth water. She didn't realize how hungry she was. A plate with a thick cut steak was sat in front of her along with the sides of a baked potato and garlic green beans. A bowl was sat next to it, full of salad. She couldn't decide what to dig into first. She cursed at herself for not making any good meals that weekend.

With the steak winning the argument, she grabbed a knife and fork and cut into it, nearly groaning as she saw the juices seep out. It looked so appetizing. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it. After she cut it into fair amounts, she quickly stuffed the pieces into her mouth, barely giving time to chew. She ignored the crazy looks the Largo kids were giving her, knowing they never saw her eat like this before.

Polishing off the steak, she moved onto the green beans, stuffing each individual one into her mouth until they were gone as well. "Fuck," she heard Luigi's astonished voice sound. "She's not as perfect as she seems." He snickered into his sister's ear.

"Well of course. What perfect bitch would get pregnant and want to keep it?" Amber's snide remark angered Mag further. She couldn't believe that they were talking behind her back when she was there. It made her sick the way they talked about her little one like it was some time of cancerous tumor that no one wants. She grabbed her stomach with her free hand as she dug into her potato. The only one she actually liked the most out of the Largos was Pavi and he still was pretty bad.

"Mag, are-a you okay?" The youngest Largo boy turned to the singer, concern shown in his eyes through the dead skin that was stitched to his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She turned back to her dinner, finishing the potato. Pushing the empty plate aside, she grabbed the salad bowl and fork. "What type of salad is this?"

"Caesar," Rotti replied, taking a bite of his own salad. "I know it's your favorite."

Mag nodded and stuck her fork into the bowl to pick up a few leaves. "My god, she's a pig." Amber commented as Mag shoveled in the salad hungrily. "Aren't we supposed to have table manners, Daddy?"

"You should have some manners!" Her father growled. "Mag's our guest!"

"Guest or not, she should have some fucking manners enough not to scarf food down. She looks like a fucking fat kid all over a fucking cupcake!" Luigi's voice chimed in.

Mag scoffed under her breath, finishing the salad. They're right, she wasn't as perfect as she seemed, but she was proud of it. Ignoring the rest of the insults, she took a sip of the water in front of her. Suddenly, her body froze as the food moved through her. _Oh god, not now_, she thought to herself. But then again, if she wasn't so perfect, "My god," She exclaimed, slouching down in her chair. "I have to take a shit."

"Mag!" Rotti scolded with a hard stare.

"I mean, if you would excuse me, I would like to use the little girls' room." She got up, politely setting her napkin on the table. Walking out of the room, she held back a laugh. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. Never in her life had she done that. But it was worth it to see the priceless looks on the Largo's faces.

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter! :) I hope you stay tuned for the next chappy and please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

…

Walking back into the dining room from her break, she saw that her chair was still reserved along with a piece of chocolate pie. "Mag, was your break well satisfying?"

"Yes," Mag nodded at Rotti's question and sat down in her spot.

"That's your dessert. We have already eaten ours." He continued.

"Thank you," She smiled and picked up the dessert fork. "This looks delicious." She dug her fork into the pie and scooped up a piece, aiming for her mouth. "Oh, it's divine!" Her comment was muffled by the food in her mouth. Without hesitation, she got another bite ready.

"Maybe you should slow down. You don't want to get sick like last time." He examined the way she was shoveling the pie into her mouth.

"I'm fine… Last time I had a lot more food, is why." She piped after swallowing what was in her mouth.

"That's not the point. I don't care if you're pregnant or not, you can't just eat like a pig." He stood up from his seat. "You shouldn't put on extra pounds!"

"I'll be swollen up in the next few months, Rotti. There's no stopping that." She calmly argued, polishing off her plate.

"About that," Rotti took a deep breath and sat down again. "We need to discuss when you're getting your abortion."

"What?" Mag looked at the man with horror. "I thought we disclosed this conversation."

"No, I said we will talk about this at a later date. You know I was drunk and shouldn't have been talking about anything then." His anger had subsided

"I told you I wanted this baby." She held her belly in protection. "You can't make me part with it."

"I can and I will!" The founder of GeneCo rose from his chair again, this time slamming his fist on the table. "The Voice of GeneCo cannot walk around with a belly so big. You have to wear flashy dresses and none would fit you in those 'next few months.'"

"Flashy dresses are correct! One wrong movement and I could show the whole world my crotch or my ass!" Mag sneered, getting up from the table also.

"Mag, you aren't going to win this time." He growled.

"This is a life that you're taking away, Rotti. I don't know what the fuck you are trying to pull here! You already take lives each day with those repossessions!" She raised her voice making it loud and angry. No one has ever seen her like this… She's never been this angry at someone before.

"This is different." "That's right, it's different. This life didn't even get to live!" "Live? It's not alive!" He picked up his empty glass, holding himself back from throwing it at Mag.

She flinched, knowing what his thoughts were. "I can never get anything of my own. At least let me keep this child."

"Why are you so obsessed with the idea of becoming a mother?" He sat the wine glass down as the anger in his voice tapered off.

"I was never obsessed with the fact. I only want to because I'm in the right situation now." She placed a hand on her stomach again. "Right now, right now…" She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say…" His voice was submissive.

"I say she get rid of the damn thing!" Amber finally shouted. "We don't need another snot-nosed bastard running around."

"I don't think it would be bothering you." Mag glared at the Largo girl. Like hell she would let any child of hers near the Largos.

"Amber, you have no say in any of this!" Her father growled as he glared at his three children. "You may be excused."

The three scoffed as they got up and left the room, leaving Rotti and Mag alone. "What's going to happen? Are you really going to force me?"

"I want you to have an abortion." Rotti shook his head. "But you aren't having it and I know you'll be more emotional than when you're on your period."

"Okay what did I tell you about the 'P' word?" She looked away in embarrassment. He figured out when it was her time of the month by her mood. Rotti usually stayed as far away as possible from her and chose his words carefully. "Anyways, this would be like that every day for about nine months."

"Oh joy," He sighed and stood up. "I guess we should start the rehearsal. I've gotten your outfit ready."

"What's your answer, Rotti?" She stopped in front of the doorway.

"What do you mean?" "You know what I mean! What are you going to make me do? I want to know." Mag crossed her arms in anger.

"I suppose you can keep it. But only this once," He pushed passed her and entered the hallway. "Now, your costume is," Snapping his fingers, one of his Hench girls came up, giving him a dress bag, "right here."

Mag reluctantly grabbed the bag, joy shining through her eyes. She was overjoyed that Rotti is letting her keep the baby. She finally won something. "Shall I get ready in my dressing room?"

"Yes," His answer was short as they traveled down the corridor. "Meet me downstairs on the stage after you are done." He gestured towards a closed door with a golden nameplate that had a _Blind Mag _inscription on the surface.

She nodded her head in acknowledgment and opened the door, letting Rotti leave. Drinking up her surroundings she sighed. Her relaxing break was over and she had to now work yet again. Mag flipped on the light switch next to her and walked in further, closing the door behind her. The costume was killing her. She wanted to know what it looked like and how horrible it looked. Only divas could wear revealing clothing and get away with it, in Mag's thoughts. It wasn't like she cared. She hated wearing that type of stuff.

Subtracting herself from her thoughts, she unzipped the dress bag, releasing its contents. Holding it up, she found it to be an actual decent-looking dress. When examining one of Rotti's dresses, she never looked at the composure. The first thing she tried to decide was if it was its length or any inappropriate holes or slits. Sighing in relief, she sat both of the items down and undid her dress. "Crap, I forgot my cloak in the dining room." She gave a growl of irritation before slipping her dress completely off. Replacing her dress with Rotti's, she quickly threw the costume on. She turned to look at herself in the vanity's mirror.

It was completely white, but sparkled in the light every time she moved. It wasn't too low in the front, but was in the back. She twisted around to get the view of her back but smiled when it wasn't as low as she thought. Taking in a deep breath, she smoothed the fabric down. This Opera was going to be in a couple of months.

A slight rapping sounded at the door, making Mag stop what she was doing. "Come in," She wouldn't dare ask who it was. The Largos never liked it when she did.

"You look great in that dress Mag." Rotti broke through the door, observing her up and down. "I have the corset that goes with the outfit. Also, here's your cloak." He threw her cloak next to her dress on the floor.

"Corset? Isn't that a little dangerous?" She asked, stopping her hands so they could rest on her stomach. "I don't want to hurt it."

"But it'll ruin the whole outfit!" He growled, throwing the object at Mag's feet, making her flinch. "I guess we'll just have to use the other costume."

"Rotti, I can still wear this one. I don't need that thing." She kicked it back to him with her feet. "I can very well look stunning in this as I would with that."

"This is part of the- you know what?" He bent down, and with a grunt, picked up the article of clothing. "Put this on or I won't allow you to keep your precious baby." He threw the corset at her again, slamming the door on his way.

Without thinking, Mag cleared the surface of the vanity with a sweep of an arm in anger. She couldn't believe Rotti. Naturally he wanted things his way and wouldn't have it if someone opposed. Continuing on, she haphazardly flailed her arms. She ended up knocking down her stool along with a vase that resided on an end table next to the door. Stopping for a moment, she caught her reflection in the mirror as she looked up. The make-up around her eyes streamed down her face as the tears washed it away. Her nose was red and she could feel that her face was hot. Blinded by anger, she didn't realize she was crying. Now that she looked around, she found that she wrecked her dressing room. "Why?" She shook her head.

"I can't believe I did this." She began to sob as she picked up her stool. Slumping into it, she laid her head in her arms on the clean surface of the vanity. Her sobbing filled the room, not caring if it would escape to another's ears.

"What are you doing?" Rotti's angered voice sent shivers down her spine. She didn't even hear him come in. Perking herself up, she wiped at her face to rid of the tears.

"Rotti- I-I" Mag's voice was hoarse as she was caught off guard by the man.

He grunted and took a step forward, his foot smashing a piece of glass from the vase. "So you think you can just go and trash your dressing room?" He bent down and picked up a larger piece of vase, holding it up. "This wasn't cheap."

"Rotti, I never meant to do this…"

"Oh, so, what compelled you to, then?" He looked around the room as if searching for something. "Don't tell me, your precious baby did." He stopped and gushed, showing one hand to her stomach.

"No… I was- I was angry. I've never been this angry before…" Her voice was soft and innocent like a child's, it was also lost, like she didn't know what happened.

"Angry!" He scoffed, holding up the piece of broken glass again. "You know you should control your emotions!"

"You should put that down and control your anger."

"Why should I?" He cocked his head to the side. "Because it sure as hell didn't look like you controlled your anger when you destroyed my things."

Mag hated when Rotti had his violent outrages, most of the time he would stop before inflicting pain. "Rotti," She cowered onto the ground, fearful that she would get hurt.

"Mag," He whined in a mocking voice. Leaning down, he slashed out with the glass, cutting Mag's arm.

Letting out a shrill cry of pain, Mag instinctively grabbed her arm. "You're such a bastard, Largo."

Rotti dropped the sharp object and looked at his songbird. "Oh, god, Mag…" He lowered his head in shame.

Without a sound, she brought her knees closer to her chest. Mag was too frightened to move, too much in shock. The hatred for this man grew more and more each day. If it wasn't him taking her life away, straining to keep her voice locked up, it was controlling her every movement. She had to do everything he said. And if she didn't, she would be punished.

"You can have the night off. We'll start tomorrow." His eyes wandered down to look at Mag who was still on the floor, slightly curled into a ball. "I'll have your driver come around and take you home." With that, he left, letting Mag heave a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you." She mumbled under her breath. "I don't know how you can do this to me." She got up with a grunt as her hand that was covering her wound ripped away with slightly dried blood. "I hate you and I hope you choke on those false teeth." Mag turned around to see the glass that she got cut with. A splotch of blood was on the tip of it.

Kicking it with her boot, she peered into the mirror. Her cheeks were black and her eyes were smudged with eyeliner. She cursed at herself for wiping at her eyes. She never liked smearing the make-up like that. It was always hard to get it off. At least she was able to have the day off now. It was a miracle, he never does this. Trying not to hesitate and stay long enough to change his mind, Mag grabbed her cloak and dress. She'd just have to change at home. She didn't feel like taking this stupid dress off quite yet.

The singer was glad that it was stretchy because come time for the Opera, she wouldn't have been able to fit it. Reaching for the door handle, something tugged at her. Physically she was fine and free, but mentally she wasn't. Something stopped her. Turning around one last time, something hit her view, and not just the random things scattered on the floor. There was one thing in specific: A note.

Not wanting to leave it, she snatched it up and walked quickly out the door. Looking both ways to see if anyone was coming, she headed towards her exit, only to be stopped by a snarky female voice. "Where ya going?" A hand reached out and jerked Mag backward.

"I'm going home," Mag's reply was cool as the Largo girl tugged at her arm.

"I'm not sure Dad would be too happy if you left." "Amber, off!" Rotti's booming voice sounded down the hall.

Mag gave a sigh of relief when Amber released her grip. "She's been dismissed for the evening." Rotti walked forward and up to his daughter. "Don't you have someone you should be doing?"

Using the conversation between the two as a distraction, Mag snuck down the hall, exiting the building. "Fancy seeing you again so early, Ms. Defoe," Mag's driver greeted as he opened the door for her.

"Good evening," The soprano bent down to get in. "I got dismissed early. There were problems arousing." She explained before he closed her door. Looking down to her arm, she noticed it wasn't that bad. It had stopped hurting a little while ago. The wound only scratched the surface of her skin, not able to leave a nasty scar.

Mag looked out the window as they drove home. Suddenly a wave of angst washed over her. She remembered that she picked up that note. Not knowing who it was from, she dug it out from underneath her cloak and opened it. It was on a plain white piece of paper that had wet stains on it like water got spilled and dried. The singer read it out loud in a whisper, "_Mag, I know you probably wouldn't care to hear from me. Hell, I wouldn't expect you to even consider reading this. Why am I even writing anymore? I should just give up… No… I can't. I promised myself that I would give this to you. I wrote it after you left_." Taking a pause, Mag began to realize it was Nathan's letter. The style, the wording, the hesitancy, it was all him.

She took a deep breath before continuing on, "_I know I should be there for you and the baby. I can't believe I'm saying that. I can't believe the condition you're in. I feel as if I should stop. You don't care. You're good alone, aren't you? But if you want me there… call me… write me back… climb through my window… I don't care. I feel so guilty for my futile words and movements. I hope you can forgive me, Mag, I forgive you. I'm sorry… God am I sorry… I don't want to lose you too. Please, consider the options… Nathan._" Mag shook her head at the paper, not knowing what to do. She didn't know if she should go after him and tell him everything was all right. Maybe she could see him after the Opera since she would be working nonstop without a break. She'd have to write him back.

Mag promised herself that as soon as she got home she would scrape up a piece of notebook paper and write him back. Looking back again at the letter, she had come to realize that it was tears that stained the paper. She smiled. He had been crying over her. Maybe Shilo urged her father to write this letter. "You're home, Ms. Defoe." Her driver's voice startled her out of thought. She hated being caught off guard when she let her mind float away. Nodding even though he couldn't see her, she prepared to get out. "Do you need anything from the store?" He asked, knowing she hadn't been there all weekend.

"I'd hate to burden you, but yes, I do need some groceries." She got out and turned to him. "Just average, I suppose. I'm not sure if I need anything special." She laughed, positioning a hand on her stomach. "You can never be sure."

"I'll keep note and I should be back within an hour." Her chauffeur closed the backseat door and walked around the vehicle to get in. "Keep safe."

"I will." Mag's lips formed a smile as she walked up to her gate. Her driver was her only friend in this dreadful world. He was the only one- before Nathan and Shilo- that cared about her. Her grin widened when she discovered that she had three people that cared about her now. She felt loved for once in her life. Entering her house, she dropped the clothing in her hands onto the floor and rushed into the sitting room where she knew she had a notebook. Rummaging through the desk drawer, she pulled out a thin, black covered notebook with _Magdalene Defoe_ scribbled on the top of it. Shuffling through the rest of the junk in the drawer, she crossed by a pen. Taking it out, Mag traveled over to her couch and splayed out on top of it. "Now…"

Opening the notebook, she pressed the tip of the pen to the paper. She wrote "_Dearest Nathan_," in print so he could read it. The only thing she was really good at writing cursive in was her own name since she had signed millions of autographs and posters throughout her career at GeneCo. "That sounds so crummy…" Scoffing at herself, she continued. _"I would like to apologize for yelling at you too. I know I came on too quickly with the news, but I didn't know how to break it. If you were in my shoes, I'm sure you would have felt the same. I'm going to give you a quick lesson: Before judging anyone or blowing up in their face for revealing some startling news, put yourself in their shoes and experience what they feel. Now that that's out of the way, I would like to say I forgive you and I hope you the same. I will be coming down- if you so happen to accept me- after the upcoming Opera. I know it's going to be a month or two until then, but I hope you can prepare and put yourself together. Okay? Nathan, I love you and don't forget that. Magdalene."_ Taking her pen away from the paper, she proof read what she wrote.

"It's so stupid!" She was about to rip it up, but she stopped herself. Maybe this was how Nathan felt, unless he wrote his letter a thousand times. Before she could change her mind, Mag tore the paper out of the notebook and folded it up. She'd have to have her driver take this to the Wallace residence later that evening after he returned from the store.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Time for the Opera, about 3 months later)

"Today is perfect!" Mag announced to her driver when she finally reached him after traveling out of her house. "It's the Opera. Then I'll have a few days off again…"

"To see Mr. Wallace?" Her chauffeur opened her door. "When would like me to take you there?"

"Tomorrow," She admitted. "Because by the time today is over with, it'll be too late."

"Understandable," He closed her door and got into the driver's seat.

"I'm sure the audience will notice that I'm pregnant now, though." Mag gazed down to her slightly swollen belly. "I could see the headlines now." Her body shivered as she placed a hand on her abdomen. "But like hell if I care."

"Never listen to others. Your opinion is the greatest." Her driver's voice spoke.

"Thank you," She looked out her window to see the Opera House come into view. Hundreds of people were standing outside and Mag didn't want to guess how many were inside. "Oh God…" Her stomach knotted up as the vehicle stopped. She was already dressed in her Opera costume, the same stretchy white dress that sparkled in the light. The Opera was at eight, which was less than an hour away. The worst part was getting by all of her screaming fans, hearing their pleads to touch her or get an autograph. She hated to ignore them, but it wasn't allowed.

"Are you ready?" Her driver asked, taking a step out of the limousine.

"Not really... but I have to go anyways." She prepared to get out, clutching the sides of her dress tight with her hands. The freshly manicured nails digging into her own flesh. "Alright, little one, don't get too startled." Mag rubbed her stomach in reassurance as the door opened. Flashing lights blinded Mag, forcing her eyes go into a different mode that blocks out camera lights. As she took a step out of the limo, the voices of the crowd hit her ears. Smiling, Mag quickly walked down the carpet into the Opera House. Just before she could enter through the doors, an interviewer stopped her.

His voice was musical as he asked her the feared question, "Care to explain the sudden weight gain?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you that." She simply replied, waiting for the man to move out of her way.

He turned to the crowd, his arms open wide. "I'm sure your loyal fans would like to know." Turning back around, he creepily hung onto the singer. "Are you carrying another in there?" He pressed the tips of his fingers to Mag's extended stomach.

"You may be dismissed." Rotti's voice saved Mag the trouble. "There will be no questions asked or answered before the Opera." He grabbed Mag's arm, leading her into the building. "You should have walked faster." He whispered into her ear.

"I tried, it's hard, you know." She smiled as the crowd waved at her, shouting several compliments.

"Welcome Blind Mag to the stage!" He pointed to the tall stage standing in front of them. The lights shining onto the place she would be standing. Smiling halfheartedly, she climbed up the stairs to take her place. Rotti followed her up, positioning himself next to her. "I would like to thank you for coming to tonight's Opera. It's been a long, hard rehearsal, but we've managed to make it through. I hope you enjoy the show!" He entwined his hand with Mag's, forcing her to take a bow as he did. Without a word, they traveled off the stage and behind the curtains to wait. "Do you have everything ready?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course," Mag smoothed down her dress. "Well, besides the corset that you wanted me to wear."

"That's fine, it wouldn't fit you anyways." His eyes glanced at her stomach for a moment before meeting up to the luminous gaze. "Your number will be on shortly. Take this time to look yourself over." Rotti shooed her away.

She walked quickly to her dressing room, trying to keep balance as she dodged people and objects. Stopping, she entered, heading towards the mirror. "I look fine, I don't see why he wants me to do anything." Taking a step backward, her eyes instantly flew to her middle. She smiled, "There you are." Mag turned to the side and tickled her stomach, "You'll be so cute, I know you will. And you'll meet Daddy tomorrow."

"Blind Mag," The announcer summoned, making Mag quickly glide out the door.

Running down the halls, she gracefully strode onto the stage. She gave a satisfied grunt as she successfully bounded into the middle of the stage. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." She greeted, leading a hand to her front resting it on the bump. "My vocal for tonight is _Amore Perduto!_"

Taking a deep breath, Blind Mag belted out her voice, pleasing the crowd's insatiable hunger for more. The lyrics and the music harmonized perfectly as she continued the sad tune. She solemnly looked to the crowd after a brief pause, taking in another deep inhalation to start up again. This piece no longer saddened her for now she had made up with Nathan. He had sent back another letter to her a few days after the one she had her driver drop off.

It explained that he was more than happy that she would come over. Also that he was over emotional now that everything had fallen into place, finally. It was wonderful. He was happy for once in his life, away from having Shilo. Her voice bellowed through the crowd, reaching far through the doors. She let her voice taper off as the song ended. The loud music that had once filled the room faded, leaving a light ringing in the air. Mag examined the audience with sheer curiosity. They were sitting, waiting as if they wanted more. She felt lost for a second. Her body felt overheated like it was burning up. Then, she started to get dizzy. Straining to keep her balance, Mag started to walk off the stage, but her body gave way, making her drop to the floor in unconsciousness.

The viewers watched in horror as they saw their beloved Opera singer fall to the ground. Many murmurs sounded throughout the auditorium as Rotti and his two sons came out to pick the soprano up off the ground. With a few grunts, they drug her off the stage leaving the shocked crowd.

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) I hope you stay tuned for the next chappy and please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up!" A bucket of cold water hit her face as Mag popped up out of the unwanted pass out. "I'm up!" She flinched as Amber was about to throw another bucket of ice water on her face. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Rotti was sitting next to her. She realized she was in his office on the couch that Amber usually inhabited. "Are you all right?"

"I think I got too hot." Mag sat up, pulling the dress down. "Or you did something." She looked down to her stomach, patting it. "You always screw with Mommy, don't you?"

"I told you she's a fucking lunatic!" Luigi laughed, leaning up against the back of the couch. Just then, the elevator whirred, and the doors opened. Mag turned around just as a Repo Man entered the office.

Rotti got up and moved to his desk, folding his hands as the man walked up to him. "What do you have for me?" He asked, eying the silver container.

The Repo Man opened it, pulling out a spine. "Who ordered pizza?" Luigi's famous line sounded from behind Mag. He walked up to stand beside the man. "I could sure go for a slice!"

"Do you have anything else to be taken care of?" The voice of the man was quiet, Mag could barely make out what he was saying.

"No, you can go home. I will call you if I have another target." Rotti dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

The singer looked up in awe as the man dressed in leather passed her. She wondered how these people can live without a conscious. She would think they wouldn't have one if they could just kill hundreds of innocent people. The mysterious man looked at her for a moment, his eyes landing on her stomach before he walked swiftly out. It made her shiver. Rotti must have told everyone that worked for GeneCo that she was pregnant. Hopefully not with Nathan's baby, though. She didn't want people going after him and Shilo, especially after he reacted when she first told him.

"Okay, now that that's settled," Rotti turned his chair and faced Mag. "You have some time off again. I will call you if I need you for any interviews or commercials. You are free to go." With that, he shuffled a few papers on his desk, snapping his fingers for someone to take the organ.

Mag sighed and got up, happy to go home and have free time once again. She was sure that she'd probably get called down by Rotti again since he mentioned interviews. It always happened. There was at least one before she was actually able to rest and keep away from the world. "Your driver's out front. I called him." Rotti called out before the elevators closed.

"Are you alright, Ms. Defoe?" Her chauffeur opened the door.

"I'll give it to you straight, Reynolds, I passed out. You know that, naturally. I don't know what happened or why I even passed out. I think I got too hot. I don't know. I'm tired and hungry and I just want to go home if you don't mind that." She explained hastily, getting into the limo.

"That's great that you're hungry. My wife insisted on making you some dinner." He pointed to a sack that sat on the seat next to her.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Mag grabbed the bag and opened it to reveal two sandwiches, baked potato chips, and a cookie. "Tell her I appreciate it and it all looks yummy." She pulled out a sandwich and unwrapped it. "Bacon?"

"They're both different kinds." He pointed out, shutting her door. "Do you want me to take you anywhere besides home?"

"No, that's all right." She took a swift bite of it. "And I love bacon. I haven't had it forever and a day." Taking a few more big bites, she finished it off. "I appreciate what you do for me." Mag smiled and took out the cookie.

"I care for you. I want to make sure you're alright." His voice was barely audible because of the harsh winds outside blowing against the limousine as they drove down the street. But what Mag could make out made her smile stretch even further. "Especially right now, I want to protect both you and your little one. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever failed you." His voice wavered off.

Taking a bite of the cookie, Mag nodded. "Thank you, I'm glad there's someone that cares for me."

"Doesn't Mr. Wallace care for you?"

"I don't know… I'd figure so…" Mag finished her cookie. "I want to believe that he at least cares for his baby." She admitted, placing a hand on her stomach, "Its visible now. I hope he will care."

"I hope the best and wish for you, Ms. Defoe." The automobile stopped, "We're here." Mag heard the driver door open and then close as he got out. She turned, anticipating for her door to open. "I hope you stay safe."

"Thank you. I want you to promise that you'll keep safe too. And protect your family with everything you have." Mag grabbed the bag of food before slipping out of the limo. "Have a nice day, you've got the rest of it off... Although there isn't much left. Can you pick me up around noon tomorrow?"

"No problem." He shut her door and faced the singer. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She smiled, turning around to travel up to the sinister gates. They were dark silhouettes at this time of night. Punching in the code, the iron gates opened, creaking loudly. "Let's go rest, little one." Groping her extended belly, she traveled up to her front door, opening it up with a small key. She entered her house with an exhausted sigh.

"Tomorrow we'll meet Daddy, but for now we'll sleep. Okay?" She grinned and traveled up the long stairs to her bedroom. Turning on the light she gave another sigh and threw her bag on her bed which was across the room. "I'm getting out of this dress, okay? Then we can finish nomming then sleep." Mag explained her plan as she looked down to her stomach. Without another word, she lifted her dress up to leave herself in just her under wear and heels.

Kicking the heels off, she headed towards her closet. "Crap…" The soprano shuffled through the various clothes that were hanging up without luck. "It must be in my dresser."

The singer changed over to her dresser and opened it to find the item she was looking for. She turned to catch herself in the mirror for the first time. "I can't believe you're actually there." She turned to her side to examine her abdomen more closely. "It looks so weird." Mag giggled and traced her finger around her stomach before throwing on the nightgown.

"I hope Daddy will love you as much as Mommy loves you." Mag skipped over to her bed and jumped into the middle of it. "Sammich!" She attacked the bag, allowing the contents to fall out. The sandwich tumbled off the edge of the bed, leaving only the bag of chips sitting next to the mutilated bag. "No! Bad sandwich!" She dove forward, grabbing the runaway sandwich and ripped it open. "You smell good." Taking a bite, she moaned in delight. "And taste good too. Do you enjoy that, little one?" She petted her belly, stopping to rest her hand. "Sometime soon you'll be kicking, won't you?"

Mag took a bite of sandwich, humming in glee. "I'll make Daddy make us a nice lunch tomorrow to make up for not eating that great. Got that, Sweetie?" She asked, finishing off the sandwich.

Numbly, Mag grabbed the bag of chips and opened them. "Ugh, I don't feel up to anything now…" Her smile disappeared now, making Mag feel guilty. She didn't want to be not happy. But Mag knew she was deeply depressed with everything that happened in her life. The depression boat just hit the shore again, taking a break on her mind.

The singer blinked her eyelids over and over as they got heavier with each passing heartbeat. Not caring about the items on her bed, she lay down and closed her eyes, hoping that the light wouldn't keep her from slumber. Not long afterwards, she grunted in irritation. The light had bugged her, making her pop off the bed and stomp over to the light switch. "Off you go, bitch." With one flick, the power in the room went out, blackening Mag's view. Clumsily, Mag traveled over to her bed, tripping on the side of it. "Fuck!" She held her toe in pain, falling on to her back on the bed. Without noticing before, she felt a crunch underneath her weight. Quickly sitting up, Mag noticed she fell onto the chips. "Stupid shit…" She mumbled to herself.

Several grunts later, Mag stood up again and threw what was on her bed, off. She then lay back onto it, wrapping a blanket over her body. "Now we can sleep." She sighed, closing her eyes.

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) I hope you stay tuned for the next chappy and please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Incoming Call! Incoming Call!" Mag's wrist communicator chirped from her wrist. Groggily lifting her other hand up, she pressed the accept button. "Ms. Defoe, I'm outside waiting."

"Oh, God, really?" Mag opened her eyes fully, looking over to her alarm clock. "I can't believe it's noon already. I'll be out in a minute. I need to throw something on."

"Aye," Her driver ended the phone call, allowing Mag to pop off the bed and over to her closet. "What'll fit?" She delved through her closet, examining each piece of clothing. Finally she gave up, twisting towards her dresser. "Lounging clothes!" She rummaged through her drawers, grabbing out a pair of black sweat pants along with an oversized gray T-shirt. "Nathan shouldn't care what I look like." She chuckled and took her night shirt off. "And you can fit in this. I still need to get some more clothes." Rubbing her belly for a hot minute, she flung her clothes on.

"Now… I don't have any normal shoes… shit." Scoffing under her breath, she traveled over to the heels she wore last night. "These will have to do." She skillfully put them on quickly before running out the door, crunching on the bag of chips on her way. "I'm hungry… Daddy will make us something." Spinning around towards the door again, she left and bounded down the stairs. "I'm coming!" She shouted to her driver even though he couldn't hear her. "I'm coming!"

Mag opened the door and hopped down the sidewalk to where her driver was waiting for her. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I wasn't up yet and… yeah…"

"That's quite all right, Ms. Defoe." He smiled understandingly.

"I feel bad," She lowered her head to get in. "But short ride. This should be quick." Her driver grunted in agreement before shutting her door.

The limo started to pull away allowing Mag to enter her thoughts again. She gazed out the window to view the outside world. It was still so dismal even though it was noon where the sun would have been high above the clouds. But since all of the smog filled the air each day, there was no sun. During the night was the only time the smog cleared the air, allowing one to see the moon's glory shining through the night. The moon had taken up a portion of the sky after it had gotten closer to Earth. But Mag loved the view of it since it was the only natural thing she was ever able to see. There was no grass anymore. No more trees. Nothing. It was all gone. All of it.

The singer's baby couldn't enjoy the outdoors. It couldn't see the beautiful blue skies and the blotches of white clouds dotting the sky, or the stars at night that would illuminate the sky, complementing the moon. "I'm so sorry that you can't that. But if it makes you feel better, I've never seen it before either." Mag held her middle protectively, not wanting her baby to be taken from people. She didn't want it to have to live in the wet, musky streets of this dreadful city with all of those Zydrate junkies. She couldn't fathom why they would want to live life like that. But then again, look at her. She was trapped away from most of the world by an overprotective control freak.

"Okay little one, we're here." Mag looked out the limo's window, seeing that they have arrived to the Wallace's. "We're here Ms. Defoe." Her chauffeur opened the passenger's door to let Mag out. "Best of luck."

"Thanks," Mag smiled and got out of the white limousine. Elegantly, she traveled up to the gate and rang the intercom. "Nathan, I'm here." She released the button, hoping that he would come down. Her stomach knotted up in nervousness. It seemed as if every time she came here that happened. Mag was afraid of the outcome.

"Mag!" Nathan came out the front door of his mansion, arms wide open. Mag walked through the now open gates and landed into Nathan's arms. "I'm sorry for everything." He kissed her cheek. "I genuinely didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright. You were in shock as was I." Mag pressed her head into Nathan's shoulders, her arms hooked under his. "I missed you."

"You're getting bigger." Nathan noted, lowering his hand to Mag's abdomen. "You have a little one in there! It makes me gush."

"Imagine carrying it." Mag pulled away from him. "And feeling the mood swings… its hell. I'm tired and hungry all the time!" She crossed her eyes in irritation. "Which reminds me, will Daddy make us some lunch? Preferably with bacon?" Mag cocked her head to the side, her eyes asking pleadingly.

"Of course!" Nathan grabbed her hand, dragging her into his house. "Shi," He called out up the stairs.

"Mag!" Without hesitation, Shilo sprinted up to Mag and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "I don't want to sound rude, but did you gain weight?"

"No, Shi, honey. I'm pregnant." She lifted her shirt up enough to expose her bare belly. "See, there's a baby in there."

"Oh, so you really are." Shilo smiled while nodding.

"You can feel it if you want." Mag sat her hand on the bump, letting Shilo know it was okay. "I'll make your father feel it first if you're scared. Come on Nathan," She grabbed his hand and placed it where hers was.

"You're warm." Nathan stated stupidly. "Oh, uh," Bending down, he placed a kiss on her stomach. "Hi little baby! This is your Daddy! I'm sure Mommy talked to you a lot already since she's insane."

"Would you shut up, Nathan?" She playfully smacked his cheek.

"I think Mag should move in." Shilo suggested earning a groan from Nathan.

"She can't just do that. She has her own home." Her father turned to face her.

"I'd have to ask Rotti, and I'm sure he'd say no. I've had a lot of trouble telling him about the baby. He wanted me to have an abortion." Mag's voice cracked as she was on the verge of tears. "I couldn't do that… I can't be so cruel."

"What's an abortion?" Shilo tilted her head to the side in question.

"It's a surgery that gets rid of an unborn baby." Mag explained shortly. "Usually women who don't want the baby or something is wrong with the mother or baby will have one."

"Why would he want you to get rid of your baby? Is there something wrong?" Concern had entered the young girl's voice.

"There's something wrong with him." Mag's snarky remark made Shilo even more confused. "No dear, there's nothing wrong with me or the baby. Rotti just wants me to get rid of it because I'm his singer-" "Incoming Call from Rotti Largo!" Mag's wrist communicator chirped, interrupting her sentence. Growling in annoyance she clicked accept.

"Mag, have you seen the papers yet?" His voice was urgent, making Mag's eyes widen in worry.

"No, I haven't." "I had your driver get you a paper. He should be around soon. Take a read." With that, the call ended. "What the hell?" Mag shook her head and opened the front door to find her chauffeur standing on the porch.

"Mr. Largo wanted me to give this to you." Nodding in gratitude, Mag grabbed the paper out of his hands. "Thank you. You may be free for a while if you please. I'll be staying here for a while." "Thank you, Ms. Defoe." He tipped his hat and walked away.

"Now," The soprano closed the door and turned around, bringing the paper to her view. "My god…" She held up the paper for the others to see. "They more than likely found out that I'm pregnant." On the paper was a side-shot of Mag singing on the stage.

"'Blind Mag Pregnant?: Baby Bump or Weight Gain?'" Nathan read the heading. "Well, that'll give you a lot of attention."

"Damn it… that nosy reporter doesn't give up, does he?" "Reporter?" "As I was going into the Opera House last night, an interview person came up to me and asked. I wouldn't answer and Rotti told him to bug off." Mag sighed and threw the paper on the ground.

"Don't just litter inside my house!" Nathan jokingly scolded, picking up the newspaper. "Do you want some lunch now?"

"Oh, thanks!" Mag smiled and grabbed Nathan's hand. "Take me to your kitchen."

"We're eating?" Shilo hopped between the two.

"Did you take your medicine?" "It makes me tired…" "Since when?"Nathan sighed.

"Who cares? Let's eat!" Mag interrupted, tugging on Nathan's arm.

…

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Woo…" Blind Mag let out a sigh. "Thanks for lunch, Nate."

"You're welcome." Nathan picked up the empty dish from in front of the woman. "I still can't believe how fast you shoveled that in. I was determined to actually get you a shovel after the first few bites to make it easier for you."

"Oh stop it!" Mag slapped his arm as he came back.

"Shi, I think you should take your medicine now." He turned to face his daughter. "Here," He grabbed her water from the table and a tube from his pocket. "I want you to be healthy." Opening the tube with his thumb, he dumped a few of the crystals into the water, handing it back to his daughter.

"Yay," Shilo sarcastically cheered, obtaining the glass from her father. Swallowing it, she gave it back and headed out of the kitchen.

"Do you guys go through this every night or something?" Mag asked as she was observing the two.

"Technically, yes," Nathan replied, taking a seat next to her. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Nate." Mag leaned over and kissed him, earning a moan from Nathan.

"I've wanted you." Nathan's words made Mag gasp. "It felt so good that day. I loved being inside of you."

"You dirty old man!" Mag joked, planting another kiss on his lips. "Honestly, I loved you inside of me after it stopped hurting." Her words made him growl seductively.

"Perhaps we should go upstairs and have some fun."

"What about the baby? I don't want to hurt it." Mag shook her head.

"We can be careful." "I don't know…" "I'll carry you up there." He bribed, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh my god, Nathan, really?" She chuckled and stood up. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine then!" Nathan stood up and bent to grab her legs, placing his other arm behind her back. With a grunt, he picked her up bridal style and traveled out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're breathing heavily, there." Mag looked into his eyes, seeing the strain in them.

"I'm good," He lied, struggling to keep a good grip on her. "Oh, god, stairs…" He mumbled under his breath. With great effort, he climbed the stairs, stopping a couple of times on his way up. He sighed in relief when he reached the top.

"You can put me down if you want." Mag gazed into his green eyes which were exhausted.

"No, we're almost there." Without giving up, Nathan trudged the next few steps into his room. Gently, he sat Mag on the bed and then collapsed himself next to her. "I'm good, I'm good." He confirmed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I think you're too old to be doing this type of stuff." Mag tittered.

"Thank you for being so nice. No sex for you." He crossed his arms, ignoring the little protest coming from Mag. "I'm kidding…" He leaned forward to take away Mag's puffed out lip with a kiss.

Not letting him go, Mag pressed her hand to the back of his head while the other searched for his zipper. Nathan pulled away, trailing kisses down Mag's neck to the collar of her T-shirt. Without hesitation, he ripped it off, exposing her bare chest. "Wow, didn't take the time to put a brassiere on?"

"Too painful and I just woke up." She fumbled for a moment before relieving the tight bond between the zippers of her lover's pants. She then raised her hands up Nathan's bare skin underneath his shirt, pulling it up.

Acting quickly, Nathan popped up, bringing Mag with him. He cursed under his breath at his pants as he tried to get them off. Mag held back a laugh as she swiftly slipped her sweat pants off along with her under wear. "I see how you are…" Nathan mocked, pulling his undergarments down as well.

Nathan grabbed her into a tight embrace, leaving a peck on her nose. They moaned as their bare bodies touched. "Take me!" Mag grunted, smashing her lips hard against Nathan's. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, he grabbed the bottom of Mag's thighs, "Wrap your legs around me…" His words were husky. She did as she was told and wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist as he lifted her up, leaving him to hold onto her back. "I think you should know…" He licked her neck vigorously, growling as she landed on his erection.

Mag let out a pleasured breath as he moved into her. "I love you Nathan!" She pressed butterfly kisses over his face as she ground into him.

Getting into the rhythm, Nathan moved one hand up to Mag's breast, gently massaging the fatty tissue. The singer hummed as he worked her breast in his hand, beginning to pinch her nipples between his fingers. She nipped at his neck, encouraging him to continue. The way he said her name made her feel special. It made her feel loved even though they were in the middle of where the "I love yous" come out.

Nathan clung onto Mag as he hit his peak. Shortly afterward, Mag reached hers, digging her nails into Nathan's back. He turned around and let Mag fall onto the bed, he shortly after. "Are you all right?" He looked over to see her cheeks bright red. "You're not too hot are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Her thin lips formed a grin which made Nathan smile too. "You were wonderful." He complimented, running his fingers up her abdomen.

"I- Nate…" Mag gave him a malicious smirk before climbing on top of him. "I want you inside of me more Nathan! You've gotten me addicted!" She seductively whispered, placing her knees on both sides of the man. "I love you so much." She placed her hands on his chest and started to rock her hips back and forth as she rode him.

Nathan grabbed her hips and ran his right hand up and down her side. "I love you too, Magdalene." He murmured, baring his teeth sexily. He then led both his hands up to her chest again, grabbing onto her breasts. Taking one into each hand, he massaged them earning moans of delight from Mag.

"Daddy?" Shilo's voice sounded from the doorway making Nathan instantly turn white. "Precious?" He flung Mag off of him and stared at his daughter in horror. "What are you doing up?" Mag threw a blanket on top of them to cover up their bare bodies to keep from scarring the young girl.

"I heard noises… I wanted to make sure you were all right." She confessed, lowering her head.

"We'll have a talk later, young lady… But go back to bed for now. We're alright." He shooed his daughter away. "Please close the door."

"I'm sorry…" Shilo backed out in embarrassment, closing the door.

"That was mortifying…" Mag covered her face, letting out a squeak.

"I don't know what to say to her. I've never told her about anything like this so she's completely dumb to it…" Nathan looked down to Mag whom was hiding under the blanket. "Hello?" He grabbed the top of it, tugging on it slightly.

"No," Mag tightened her grip.

"Oh come on, hun…" He pulled the blanket down with great force, revealing Mag's florid face. "You're just so adorable, you know that?" He chuckled, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Adorable!" Mag repeated, sitting up.

"Even after hot and wild sex." Nathan sat up and flung the blankets off of the two. "And you look beautiful." He eyed her body up and down, licking his lips. "So gorgeous…"

"You are such a… a… um…" Mag shook her head and sat up. "I don't know… I lost the word."

"It doesn't matter now…" He leaned over, supporting his weight by placing a hand on the other side of Mag. He tilted his head up in a mean to kiss her but she moved her head away.

"So you think you can just go ahead and kiss me?"

"Wha…?" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you wanted to continue?"

"I'm teasing, you know? I don't want to go overboard, though." She looked down to her stomach. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"That's fine, I respect that." He hoisted himself back up, looking deeply into Mag's eyes. "I love you."

"You're so sweet." His green gaze was warm and tender as he smiled sweetly at her. "I love you too, angel."

"When do you want to leave?" "I don't know… I'm still tired… but I don't want to really leave you." Mag looked sorrowfully at her love.

"You can come back tomorrow." Nathan caressed her arm making Mag shiver.

"I love your touch." Placing a hand on his, she gave a toothy grin.

"Oh, you do?" "Yes, it makes me feel special… it's thrilling." "Thrilling?" He laughed receiving a sneer from Mag. "What?"

"You just go ahead and make fun of me!" She stood up and picked up her clothes from the floor.

"Aw, please don't leave." Nathan grabbed her arm. "One more round?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Time's up. I'm exhausted…" She threw her clothes on, disregarding Nathan's whimper.

"You can take a nap here if you would like." He lifted himself off the bed and pulled his undergarments on. "That'd be fine."

"Rotti thinks I'm home. I don't want to anger him. If I come back tomorrow I can tell you what he says about me moving in with you." Mag turned to wrap her arms around Nathan's neck.

"I thought you weren't going to do that."

"I can at least try." She declared, brushing her hair out with her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah…" He leaned forward, his lips just an inch away from Mag's. "I'll miss you until tomorrow. You're here in my heart."

"And my heart will go on and on…" Mag smiled, landing on Nathan's lips.

"Oh, I see," He laughed, pulling away. "You were quoting that song."

"Yes, '_My Heart Will Go On'_, such a lovely piece. But Rotti will never let me sing it… not even the Italian version, _'Il Mio Cuore Va'_." She sighed and let go of her friend. "I must go."

"Tomorrow, I will see you?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

"Of course, darling, I'll see you then." The singer patted Nathan's hand before backing away. "Tell Shilo goodbye for me- oh, and good luck with 'the talk'." She giggled, hopping out of the room before the man could say anything more.

"Mag, you're leaving?" Shilo's quiet voice rang from behind her god mother.

"Yes, I must go. I'll come back tomorrow to visit you two." Mag spun around, her eyes twinkled when she saw the young girl's wide smile. "I shall inform you and your father about Rotti's decision."

"Decision?" The teenager raised an eyebrow.

"I was planning to inquire him if he'd let me move into your residence." Blind Mag explained, hoping she wouldn't confuse her goddaughter.

"I hope he would let you live with us. It'd be fun to have a woman in the house finally. I could do more girly things with you since my father doesn't allow me to paint his nails…" Shilo enthused.

Mag held back a chuckle, "Paint his nails?" She could just imagine Nathan with bright pink nail polish on his fingers. She would have to convince Shilo's father to paint his nails sometime.

"I tried it once when he was sleeping. He woke up with some of my cheap nail paint on his fingernails. He had to go into work like that." Shilo laughed, realizing that it was more humorous than it seemed.

"I could imagine the look on Rotti's face." She shook her head holding back the snicker that tried to escape. "I have to go, sweetie, I'm terribly sorry." Mag pulled her god daughter into a tight embrace. "Oh," She gasped when Shilo squeezed her tight.

"It was good to actually meet you. I'm glad that you came here." Shilo released the woman from her grip. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, dear," Mag gave her a small grin before walking off back down the hall. It took her a few minutes to find her way, but she was able to find the stairs and travel down them quickly, finding her driver waiting outside. "Why is he still here?" Shrugging, Mag bounded down the stairs, stopping when she hit the bottom.

Taking a deep breath, she was able to smell Nathan's cologne still inhabiting the air. She smiled as she opened the door to leave. "Hey, Reynolds, did you even take the break?" When there was no reply, Mag's mouth opened in worry when she saw a figure laying on the ground. "Oh, god… no…" Running forward, she saw her driver splayed out in a puddle of blood. She crouched down to check his pulse. "Come on, you can't leave me… No…" His body was still warm, but there was not a movement within it.

"Rotti… he did this… he did this for what?" Tears started to fall from Mag's eyes as she gazed at her fallen friend. She stood up to check inside the limousine, finding one small scrap of paper. Picking it up, she found it to be a note. "_You have failed me.__**" **_

Several heavy sobs escaped from Mag's body as she stood straight up. "Rotti…" She managed to choke. She assumed he must have figured out he was the one taking her to the Wallace's. Reynolds had betrayed Rotti's trust by letting Mag mingle with the man he despised most. It pained her that he would do such a thing. The anger and hate he held for Mag was let out upon this poor man.

Before the gates could close, Mag ran back up to the Wallace's door and entered into the foyer. "Nathan! Honey?" She shouted desperately up the stairs, her voice was shaky from shock.

"Mag? I thought you were leaving?" Nathan had come running down, his pants still unzipped. "Is your driver not here yet?"

"I-I… he is… he's…" Mag took a deep breath to stop the tears.

"What happened?" Nathan wrapped his arms around the distressed singer as he noticed she had been crying.

"Rotti killed him… he's dead, Nathan, all because of me. If I didn't- if I didn't have him take me here…" She confessed, shaking away the tears. "Rotti's mad at me for coming here because he hates you. Since he's angry with me, he took it out on the innocent who was just driving me around. You know? I can't believe that bastard. After everything that's happened…"

"Are you sure it was him?" Nathan looked down to be eye to eye with her.

"What do you mean?" She released the man, "Are you saying I'm just blaming?"

"No… what I meant was that it's a dangerous world out there. Someone else might want to harm you." He clarified, exhaling an anxious breath.

"I have a note." She held her hand up where the note still resided. "It says 'you have failed me.'" Handing the piece of paper to Nathan, she stared at him as if daring him to prove her wrong.

"This isn't Rotti's writing." He held it up to show her.

"So, someone else could have written it for him. God forbid if he does something on his own, he just might die." She scoffed. Never did she care if she insulted Rotti in front of people besides the man himself. Usually everyone had to agree with her whether he was the savior of the world or not.

"I mean it's a female's handwriting… It's Amber's." He explained calmly. "I've seen it before."

"So… D-did she kill Reynolds? She killed him? Why?" Mag shook her head, relieved her boss wasn't trying to get after her. She always knew Rotti's kids were spoiled rotten and hated her guts. They would do anything to hurt her, even if it wasn't physically.

"I'd figure so… and she's probably got a grudge with you. For a while, she was trying to harm me." Nathan confirmed.

"What happened?" Mag asked, hoping to get an explanation.

"She asked me to do… things… and I declined." He answered uncomfortably. "She got bored with me and went off to greater goods."

"Me… She's hated me ever since we met, I could sing, she couldn't. I was the Voice of GeneCo, she wasn't." The singer mumbled, not caring to talk about the Largo girl.

"I'll try all I can to keep you from harm, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'll do all it takes!" Nathan vowed as he reached down to grab Mag's delicate hand into his own.

"Nathan… please…" She tried to hide a smile while looking to the floor. "I don't want you to make promises to me."

"That's why I said I'll try." He chuckled, swiping a few stray hairs from his love's face. "Should I take you home?"

"I suppose that'll be the best thing to do. Maybe I should contact Rotti and tell him that my driver's dead." Mag pulled her hand away from Nathan's and held up her wrist communicator. Pressing a single button, the object rang.

"Yes, Mag?" Rotti's voice spoke from the other side, rough with age.

"My driver's dead." She broke the news without hesitation.

"Dead? What do you mean?" She could hear Rotti get up as he was angered.

"I went outside and he was dead… shot or stabbed, I don't know. But he was lying in a puddle of blood without a pulse." She explained, pacing back and forth.

"I'll find out who did this." He growled. A loud boom sounded right after it.

"I also have a note. I don't know if you could decipher who wrote it or not." Mag gestured for Nathan to hand her the paper.

"Send me a snapshot of it." He demanded.

"Okay, hold on a second." Mag fumbled with the piece of paper before giving up and handing it back to Nathan. Having him hold it upright, she turned the wrist communicator onto picture mode. Then, quickly, she took a snapshot of the paper, sending it over to Rotti.

"That looks like Amber's handwriting." Rotti's reply was cold. "I can't believe her!" He growled, throwing a random item off his desk.

"What do you suppose?" Mag cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know… I'll punish her later. For now, enjoy your break. Although on Sunday we have an interview." Without waiting for Mag's reply, he ended the call.

"I guess that's it." Mag's voice was velvety now that she talked to Nathan. He smiled, enclosing his arms around Mag.

"What do you want to do?" He set his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, his voice like silk.

"You can take me home." Mag suggested, turning her head slightly.

"Okay, sugar," His words were lusty as he trailed one of his hands up and down Mag's side. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Nate." She smiled and grabbed his jaw to face his head towards hers. "Come here and give me a kiss before we leave…" Leaning her head in, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. "Mm… Let's go before we get any hotter." Mag pulled away completely from the man.

"Okay…" Nathan's words were full of reject as he followed her out the door.

"Oh, don't act all pitiful now." She turned to hit him on the arm. "I don't want to be put in the spotlight and feel guilty because I made you feel bad."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to put you in the… spotlight?" He stopped, holding his arm, as he turned around to face her.

"No, its fine… its fine…" She shook her head and tugged on his arm to keep going. "I need to get home."

"Will you show me inside this place you call home?" Nathan asked as he continued to walk down the path.

"I suppose, if you feel that it's necessary." She stopped at the gate as her driver came into view. Turning away, she whimpered, "I can't…"

"It's all right, honey." Nathan grabbed her, letting the singer fall into his arms. He shushed her as he stroke her hair, trying to calm Mag down. "Let's go…"

"We can't just leave him there…" Mag's voice was muffled by Nathan's shirt.

"What was that, dear?" "We can't leave him here." She pulled away from him, looking into his sparkling green eyes.

"I'll take care of it. I'll make sure that he'll have a proper burial and not to let him into the body pile." He reassured as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Body pile?" Mag questioned with shock.

"Have you never been told the story about the body piles?" When she shook her head no, he sighed. "I'll tell you it on our way to your house." He led his hand down to Mag's hand and clutched it as he walked off.

She followed behind him with no choice, gripping tight onto his hand. "There's a story behind everything isn't there?" Nathan grunted in agreement. "Is there a story about the moon and the sky?"

"Yes, there is. Naturally I know them all." He laughed, opening the door for Mag. He continued on as she ducked down into the vehicle. "I've heard them and I've told them. I had to tell Shilo about the sky and why it was constantly dark with a few sunny days every couple months."

"Will you tell them both to me?" Mag asked, looking up to Nathan.

"If you wish," He closed her door and traveled around the car to get in.

"I know the drive to my house isn't long enough…" She turned to him as he got in next to her. "You can come in if you want. I have cookies." Mag smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "This little one loves sweets and I don't mind so much giving some to it once in a while. Cookies are good."

"I like cookies," He chuckled. "There's one thing we'll have in common."

"Father and Baby days are going to be sitting back and munching on cookies." She joked, nudging Nathan with her elbow. "What do you think the baby will be?" She turned to him. Her bionic eyes made Nathan melt. They were so loving and trusting.

"I hope for a little boy." He answered, trying to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"A boy?" Mag twitched her eye. "That's great, I suppose."

"What's wrong with that?" Nathan placed a hand on her thigh.

"I want a girl. I want to dress her up in all the cutest clothes." She enthused with a cute smile on her face.

"I don't care, though." He shook his head, "As long as it's happy and healthy."

"I want to go to the doctor." Mag stated, looking out the window.

"Why is that?" "I want to make sure it's okay for one. Then possibly find out what it is." She traced circles on her belly after pulling her shirt up. "Then it'll be easier to get specific things for it."

"I suppose that makes sense. Marni and I agreed to figure out the sex of Shilo for the same reason, also to figure out names." He concurred, stopping the vehicle in front of Mag's house.

"Names!" Mag's eyes widened. "I totally forgot about that. Now if I find out the gender, I don't have to keep saying 'Baby' all the time."

"Then it's settled, we're going to the doctor sometime." He opened his door, "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" Mag turned to her door and flipped a switch. As she pulled the handle, Nathan got out, snickering. "It won't open!" She complained, tugging harder onto the handle. "It's broken! I'm trapped!" The singer started to panic.

"Maggie, click the button again, then it should unlock." He explained in a soothing voice. "Calm down for a minute."

"Okay…" She did as Nathan had told her and clicked the switch again, earning a click. She tried for the handle again, succeeding as it finally opened. "Yay!"

"Okay, now, shall we go?" He motioned toward her mansion.

"I need to put the code in." The singer quickly walked up to the gates and punched in the code. The large iron gates opened once again, screeching as they scraped the ground.

"My God, you live with this every day?" He asked, walking past her.

"I got used to it." She admitted, following behind him. "You can probably walk right in. I'm not sure if I locked it."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Nathan opened the front door and walked in.

"Nothing can get in here anyways." She took a few more steps to get into her house. "I'm not going to explain that all." She shook her head and closed the door. "Go into that room and take a seat, I'll be there in a minute." She pointed to the left, where the sitting room was. "I'm going to go get some cookies from my room." She left Nathan alone and traveled up the wide stairs. Landing on the top, she turned to head toward her bedroom. As soon as she reached it, she let out a long, well-needed sigh. She was happy now that she was home. She never really like being away from the one place that she felt safe and secure.

"Where are you, cookies?" Mag looked around, not having any luck. She strode forward, stopping short when a crunch sounded. Glimpsing into the mirror, she noticed she stepped on the chips that she left on the floor. She took in a deep breath as her face became hot and tears welled into her mechanical eyes. She couldn't believe that her driver was dead, her only friend in this world, gone.

Ignoring the bag on the floor, she drank up her surroundings in hope to find the container of sugar cookies that she had bought. She shrugged and kicked off the heels which were starting to hurt her feet.

"Where are you?" She asked again, this time irritation had taken a tone to her voice. She walked over to her vanity and scanned her eyes across the various items that rested on the top. "I wonder if Nathan still has my little bag…" The thought had just crossed her mind. She never really cared since she was so busy, but now that she could think about it. She'll just have to ask him when she got back downstairs.

Turning around one last time, she finally saw the corner of the container peeking out from under her bed. She smiled wildly and dove forward, grabbing the box. Happily and satisfied, she walked out of the room and headed back downstairs. "I found the cookies!" Mag shouted, bouncing down the stairs.

"It took you enough time." Nathan joked from the sitting room.

"Oh shut up, will you?" She glared at him when she got in the room. "They were hiding." Mag held the box up, taking a seat on the couch. "Bloody things were under my bed."

"I don't want to know why. You're just so unpredictable at times." He laughed, turning to face her. "So, are you ready for the story?"

"I must have a cookie first, but yes." Opening the box, she dug one out and gave it to Nathan. Then, she took a second one out, "Continue."

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) I hope you stay tuned for the next chappy and please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, the first story will be the body piles." He winced, holding the cookie in his hand. "I don't want you to lose your appetite."

"I don't care, like it matters." She shrugged it off and took a bite.

"It all started before GeneCo was founded. Rotti calls those years B.G., Before GeneCo. As you've probably heard, there was an epidemic of organ failures. Millions dropped dead for no reason before doctors finally figured out what was wrong. Before long, the streets were covered in corpses. The cities were falling apart with no one to run them. Everyone thought for sure the fate of mankind would come to an end. There would be no more humans to roam the Earth, only the dead corpses to rot for eternity. But, one was not going to have it. He had not been infected. It was a young, determined doctor who stood before the dying crowd and shouted out his vows to save humanity from extinction. He promised that everyone will live with new, working organs. He had been probing for years, digging deep into researches. Although there have been close calls in the past, they were still not good enough. We needed something that would work, and fast.

"Determination made him work fast for his people. He wanted to make sure we would live. So, taking all that he had been searching for, for years, he finally found it. He found the cure to heal the devastating sickness: artificial organs." Nathan let out a sigh, shaking his head, and took a bite of cookie. "Finally, it was done. He had finished his lifelong dream. Holding up the first successful creation, he shouted to the world. They cheered for him. He was their savior. He had saved mankind. Rottissimo Largo was the Savior of the World!"

"What does that have to do with body piles?" Mag asked, finishing off her third cookie.

"I was getting there." He bluntly stated, grabbing another. "Not long after, he opened up a factory that made these new organs nonstop. Soon, there were millions of organs, ready to be put inside of people. People were lined up for surgeries, ready to have their tainted body parts replaced. But the prices were too high and people still died. Rotti panicked, not knowing what to do. He couldn't just give these pricy things out for free. So he devised a plan. They could sign a contract in order to make payments on their organs. They could pay little to nothing, depending on what they had at the time. It was much like renting an organ. After his new plan spread out, thousands of people went under the scalpel. They didn't care what would become of it. They didn't _know_ what would become of it.

"Finally, most of the cities got back on their feet. Rotti had people clean up the corpses, sending in several planes to take the loads away. Some bodies were tossed into the ocean, while others ended up in a land fill, which is now known as the body piles. This island seemed to be the most popular place to dump them off. Although, in some places today, remains corpses from land untouched, if you haven't notice the area around the old bridge. It had crumbled to the ground after years of it being unused with hundreds of dead cars inhabiting it.

"After several years, the people who wanted to make payments didn't. That made others think it was okay to just get free organs from Rotti which angered him. He had to devise a plan so people wouldn't think they could just screw with him. Like every rented thing, if you don't keep up on your payments, it gets repossessed. He decided to work with the same idea, so he made the Repo Man. Thousands, working undercover, were scattered throughout the world. Rotti had to have a bill, though, to be able to have the law passed. After a year, the law was confirmed. He was now able to repossess his organs." Nathan stopped, looking blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mag grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"No, just- I'll continue." He smiled, leaning over to kiss Mag's cheek. "The Repo Men were either random people who signed up for the job, or people who owed Rotti a favor." Nathan stopped for a moment, taking in a breath. "But there's the story behind the body piles. They were made for the many corpses. If you didn't know, there's a giant fill right next to the indoor graveyard."

"I saw it." Mag admitted. "There was a hole in the wall and I saw the dead bodies." She shivered in disgust.

"Okay, now, the story of the eternal night?" He asked, putting the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Mag nodded letting Nathan start again. "I believe the smog began before GeneCo and most of the organ failures. It was about 2020 or so. I'm not sure; my mother told me the story. It was between the ages of three to five for me."

"You're forty, right? And it's 2056? So, that means between the years 2019 and 2021." Mag confirmed.

"I was right, actually. Wow, I'm surprised." Nathan laughed. "Around 2020, though, is when our world went black. That's when the sun never came out. I remember I was about as tall as my knee. My mother woke me up one morning for breakfast. I complained, saying that it's still in the middle of the night. It was dark out. I can remember her exact words, 'Honey, it's seven o' eight in the morning. The sun isn't going to come out today.' Leaning down she kissed my forehead." Nathan closed his eyes. "I asked her why. I can still see her sorrowful face look at me. 'The sun is taking a long vacation, sweetie. It won't be coming out for a very long time.' I know I cried for a few minutes. I was still too young to really understand much, but I loved the sun. The very few days that it did come out over the years, I spent every waking minute outside.

"Later on, I figured out the truth from others. School really taught me a lot. Some other day, too, I remember this loud panic throughout the city arouse. A large meteor had hit the ground downtown, destroying most of the buildings there. That was the last time I saw my mother." Nathan looked away, sniffing his runny nose. "She went to the store to grab dinner. It was downtown… the whole place got hit."

"Nathan… I never knew that." She held onto his hand tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. The past is over. We have the present to worry about." He sat straight up. "But the industrialization created a large cloud of thick smog that filled the sky. The businesses contributing to this cloud didn't pay any mind and kept running their factories. There were a few protests, but it didn't help. We were weak and they were powerful." Nathan grabbed another cookie, stuffing the whole thing into his mouth. "After a few years of the smog taking over, people's organs started to fail. The smoke got into their lungs and damaged their bodies. That's where the epidemic started. That's where everything started: GeneCo, new organs, everyone changing themselves and the controversial organ repossessions."

"The government just allowed this law to be passed, letting Rotti kill people? That's just not right. It's like hunting down an endangered species." Mag scoffed.

"There were over ten billion people on the planet. We only lost about a billion, perhaps less or more." He explained, trying to prove her wrong. "If anything, he's getting rid of the overpopulation."

"Maybe he was right telling me to have an abortion." Mag removed her hand from Nathan's and placed it on her swollen abdomen. "If the world's already too overpopulated, what's the use in adding another life?"

"Don't say that!" He growled, eying her stomach. "I didn't mean it in that way, Mag. I know it's true and all, but there's no use in getting rid of something that you have. There's no stopping anything now. If he didn't want you to have kids, he should have given you a hysterectomy."

"A what?" Mag looked at the man in confusion.

"A hysterectomy is a procedure that women get so they can't have kids anymore. They go in and tie your fallopian tube so your ovaries can't release anymore eggs. Men get a vasectomy, yeah, snip, snip." He laughed nervously, crossing his legs.

"Oh, I see, I see. I've heard about those procedures before, I think. I was really young probably." Mag nodded. "But he knew I wasn't sexually active, so he never cared."

"How would he know that?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"He had a doctor check me every now and again. It was usually after my breaks and before the rehearsal for a new opera." She explained.

"That's wrong." Nathan shook his head.

"I know, but he wanted to make sure. I could never live the life I want. I'm not free." Mag sighed, setting the box of cookies next to her. "And my feet hurt after wearing heels all the time. I got used to it, but if I wear them too long… ugh."

"Here," Nathan patted his lap. "Put your feet up here and I'll give you the Wallace Special."

"I thought I already had that." She winked, facing him fully so she could set her feet on his legs.

"Oh, well then, what about the…" He looked into the air, trying to think of a name.

"The Wallace's After Desert Special," Mag shrugged, lifting her feet up.

"You're so smart!" Nathan held her feet in place. "I can't think of anything can I?" Chuckling, he started to massage Mag's foot.

"Stop, you're smart. You're a doctor." Mag complimented, moving the cookies out of the way as she lay down. "So, baby names… I haven't really thought of much."

"Seriously?" He gawked at her in astonishment. "You were coming up with millions of baby names for Shilo."

"There were always two that I liked, Sarah, with an 'h', or Zara." Mag admitted, patting her belly. "If it was a girl, of course."

"Why those names? They sound similar to each other." He asked, switching to the next foot.

"She would be named after my favorite singer, Sarah Brightman. She was the main reason why I wanted to become an Opera singer. She was about done with her career by the time I got into music, though. I think she was done… being like, what, seventy, eighty?" Mag laughed, closing her eyes. "My mother loved her too, that's how I became such a fan. Mom was a young fan, about fourteen, fifteen. Not many people her age liked that type of music. Rap and stuff like that was the 'in' thing."

"Rap…" Nathan repeated with an irritated sigh. "When I was a teenager, it was still pretty popular, surprisingly. I think it still is, though."

"I was never a fan of that type of music." Mag added. "I could barely understand what they said. Or else some different types of rap were just dirty. How could someone sing about that type of stuff… it's a little too intimate if I would have an opinion."

"Not all was bad, at least that's what I was told." Nathan continued, "I don't know. That's behind us now, isn't it?"

"Actually no…" Mag sat up. "It's still here in present time. It'll never leave, like music from seventy years ago."

"What my parents' parents listened to, the '80s music." He nodded, moving the massages up to Mag's legs.

"That feels good…" Mag grinned, letting out a moan. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem, babe." He bent his head down to kiss her foot.

"You might not want to do that…" Mag hesitantly spoke before his nose made it all the way down.

"Oh, God, your feet stink!" He pushed her feet off of him while he dramatically choked.

"I tried to warn you. Forever on a hot stage in heels really makes your feet sweat." Mag snorted, trying not to laugh too hard.

"So I gather." Nathan patted Mag's thigh. "Wash your feet and shoes for me sometime, will you?I know I'll have to wash my hands…"

"I'll probably take a shower later." She scooted closer to him. "So, when are you going to go back? Because, you know, you have a daughter at home."

"So it'll be soon, I suppose." He sighed, looking sadly over to the woman next to him.

"You know, a while ago I was looking outside and I noticed this girl, had to be no older than fourteen, running around. She was wearing this very revealing outfit and platform heels. She was really disgusting looking, like she hadn't bathed in months…" Mag shook her head.

"Some kids either get kicked out of their homes or their parents die. I've seen it." Nathan explained, getting into the conversation.

"I think it's really sad, you know? They go out there and live on the streets, getting hooked on Zydrate. I've found out that they pay sexually if they don't have the money to pay for their hit. It's terrible, those kids shouldn't be out like this. They should be in a nice, warm, loving home with good education. Not out there sucking a grave robber's dick." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Mag!" He looked over to the woman in shock.

"You know it's true, Nathan!" She defended. "They're out there doing that. What's wrong with the youth today? I couldn't see my daughter out there doing that kind of stuff. It's terrifying."

"Or son." Nathan added.

"I couldn't bear to see my child out there, living on the streets. I don't want to be that type of mother." She hugged her arms closer to her body.

"You won't, Mag. You'll be a wonderful mother." He smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Nate. You'll be there, right?" "Of course!" "But how if Rotti doesn't let me move in with you or whatever? How will we do this?" She asked, worried. The thought never crossed her mind. Before, she didn't have Nathan at all and now that she had him, she didn't know the arrangements.

"When you work I can look after the baby." Nathan suggested, resting his hand on hers.

"I work all the time and I'll never see my baby. It'll be hell… I can't do this." Burying her head in her arms, she began to sob.

"It'll be all right. We'll figure something out…" He leaned her over to lay on him.

"Maybe he'll let me have some time off after it's born. I mean, he _has_ to." Sitting straight up, she looked at him seriously. "I'll have to talk about it on Sunday to him."

"Okay, let me know." Nathan smiled and got up. "I should be going, now."

"Oh, Nathan, I just remembered." Mag stood up next to him. "What did you do with my little silk bag?"

"Oh, that bag… Um…" He laughed nervously. "I threw it away in anger."

Mag gasped when the words left his mouth. "You threw it away? You know, that could have been special to me!"

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Taking a step back, he flung his arms in front of his face.

"Nope, I won't kill you. You'll just have to repay me." She looked slyly at him, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, and how might that be?" Inching closer to her, Nathan slowly wrapped his arms around Mag's waist.

"If you want to stay a little longer, you can take a shower with me." Mag seductively whispered into his ear, licking just below it.

Nathan groaned in angst, "That sounds mighty tempting."

"Mighty… wonderful…" Trailing kisses up to his mouth, Mag stopped. "You should probably go, though. I can't right now."

"That's all right." He leaned his forehead on hers, "Tell me when you're going to do the doctor thing."

"I'll let you know the moment it's scheduled." Mag pulled away, crossing her arms. "Um, see you later or whenever I suppose."

"I love you, Mag. Goodbye and have a good night." He softly caressed her arm, skin so soft it was like silk.

"I love you too," Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Are you going to be alright?" He led his hand up to rest on her warm cheek.

"I don't know… I'll see you later, okay?" Grabbing his hand, she forced a smile. "Thank you for being there… for changing your mind. I wouldn't know what to do."

"It's my responsibility, of course I'd be there. I would never leave you again." He admitted with conviction.

"See you later, Nathan." She repeated, pulling his hand away. "I'll contact you when I get some type of information."

"Okay, baby, bye." Smiling, he headed out of the room, leaving Mag standing alone.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Now that she actually thought about it, there was no way she could watch the baby. Rotti was right. She hated to admit it. "I need to make an appointment!" Frantically, Mag walked around the room. She didn't know how these things worked and never cared. But now that she was there, she had to. Holding her wrist up, she dialed up the hospital.

"Sanitarium Hospital, what might I help you with?"

"I need to make an appointment." Mag stated uncertainly.

"What type of an appointment, so I can get you into the right doctor?" The GENtern continued.

"To check up on my baby?" Mag shook her head, still unknown to what she should say.

"How old?" The woman on the other side questioned.

"Thirty six?" Mag lifted an eyebrow before slapping herself on the forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm pregnant and I want to get the baby checked up."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Ultrasound and checkup, I can put you down for Saturday at noon. Will that work?" "This Saturday?" "Yes, shall I pencil you in?" The woman's question made Mag smile. She was there most definitely.

"Yes, please." Mag replied with more certainty.

"Okay, can I get your name?" "Magdalene Defoe," Mag answered.

"Okay, Magdalene, see you tomorrow at noon. Have a good night." "You too," Mag hit the wrist communicator, ending the call. "I'm an idiot… Nathan just left." Running to the door in hope, she hit the sitting room door with her left arm. "Motherfucker!" She grabbed her now wounded arm in pain and continued her journey to the foyer. "Nope, I knew it…" She sighed, noticing that Nathan had left.

Shrugging, she called Nathan on his communicator. "Yes, Mag?"

"I made a doctor's appointment. It'll be tomorrow at noon, can you come?" Mag asked, heading up the stairs to her room.

"Of course. Do you want me to take you?" "Oh, yeah, duh," Mag chuckled. "I suppose I need a ride."

"Alright, darling, see you tomorrow. I love you." Mag could tell he was smiling just by the tone of his voice.

"I love you too." With that, she hung up again, just as she reached her bedroom. "Well, little one, tomorrow we'll find out what you are. Are you excited as I am? Of course not… you should know what you are… or do you…? I'll teach you, don't worry." Mag giggled, groping her belly.

…

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Tomorrow)

"Ah!" Mag jolted out of sleep, the blankets a mess. She had been dreaming a nightmare the previous night and the worst part scared her awake. Sitting up, she realized it was her worst fear: Getting chased by the Repo Man, heavily pregnant. She didn't like the thought. It always frightened her now, thinking that Rotti would turn on her any minute.

"What time is it, baby?" She looked over to her alarm clock, noticing it was almost noon. "Crap, crap, crap…" Mag jumped out of bed in a panic. She didn't realize she slept this late. Her eleven o'clock alarm must have shut off without her noticing. Nathan should have been here by now too.

"Where's Daddy at? Daddy's scaring Mommy because she doesn't know where he's at…" Mag frantically dug through her closet, pulling out her Opera dress. She laughed, realizing she still had it. Rotti shouldn't mind. Shrugging, she put it back and grabbed out a black elastic shirt. She threw her nightwear off and slipped on the shirt. Then she rummaged through her drawers for a pair of leggings since her shirt was long enough.

Sighing, she walked over to her heels from last night and slipped them on. She had to buy some type of flat shoe. These things were starting to get a little small on her because of her swelling feet. She hated it. But in the end it was worth it, right? "Okay, I should call your father, shouldn't I?"

Grabbing her cloak on the way out, Mag left her room and entered the hall. "If he isn't here already," She continued, peeking out the window by her front door. Bouncing down the stairs, she pulled her cloak on.

"Mag?" She could hear Nathan's voice from outside. He must be stuck at the gate. "Coming!" She shouted, not caring if he could perceive what she said or not.

Mag ran down the rest of the stairs and flung the door open to see Nathan waiting patiently outside. "How long have you been there?" She asked, heading down the path.

"For a while now," His answer was patient, even though Mag could tell he was slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, I just now woke up. My alarm didn't go off." She explained, opening the gate. "I freaked out when I noticed the time. Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to rush or anything." "You would have saved me the worry." Mag argued, getting into Nathan's vehicle.

"Its fine, it doesn't matter. We just need to get there quickly." He closed her door and went around, finding his spot.

"Are you excited?" Mag looked anxiously over to her love.

"Yes," He smiled, buckling in his seatbelt. "I can't wait. I was up all night, actually."

"I have butterflies in my stomach." Mag giggled with anticipation. She looked out the window as they drove through the city. She still couldn't believe that she was in this situation. And what shocked her the most was that Rotti actually let her keep it.

"Almost there." Nathan spoke as the tall hospital building came into view. Without another word breaking the silence in the car, he kept driving. After a hot minute, they rested in the parking lot of the grand sanitarium.

"Wow," Mag stared up in awe at the enormous building. It was the largest one in the city now that there was a great demand for organ replacements. It was a sort of black metallic color with several rectangular windows dotting the surface. Some were lit up, others were not. "It's so big." She caught herself with her leg as she almost fell back.

"Let's go," Nathan grabbed her arm lightly and led her into the building.

"It looks so clean, surprisingly." Mag was taken aback by the bright, clean walls that were painted white. Several people were resting in the waiting room on black and white chairs.

"Name?" The GENtern's nasty demand made Mag wrinkle her nose. It might have looked beautiful on the inside, but these nurses were so rude.

"Magdalene Defoe," Mag came forward, placing her hands on the counter.

The GENtern's eyes widened as she looked up. "Blind Mag?"

The smile on her face disgusted Mag. So this woman thinks she can just be so nice now that she knows who she was. It annoyed Mag when people were so two-faced. "Yes, can I see the doctor now?"

"Of course!" The GENtern popped out of her seat and quickly walked around the counter. "Follow me to Dr. Lozano's room!"

"Okay, then," Mag held onto Nathan's hand as they traveled down the long, bright corridors. Stopping, Mag found herself in front of an odd examining room.

"The doctor should be in to do your ultrasound." The woman gestured for the two to enter the room. As they entered, she walked away, leaving them alone.

"I'm just so happy, Nathan. I don't know how to explain the joy I feel." Mag's grin widened.

"Ms. Defoe, is it?" The doctor came through the door, closing it shortly after he entered. "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Lozano. I will be giving you an ultrasound." He held out his hand, allowing Mag to shake it.

"Good afternoon," She let a shaky breath escape.

"Is this your first?" The doctor asked, smiling at the two with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes," Mag nodded her head, hand on stomach.

"New parents, it must be joyous." He sat his clipboard down on the examining bed. "I see that you two are older- not trying to imply advanced age or anything. I assume you have great experience and knowledge? You know, preparing for the long-awaited arrival?"

"Nathan does," Mag gestured over to the man standing next to her. "You see, we aren't married or even dating. We're old friends that finally met up for the first time in seventeen years. He has a seventeen year old daughter."

"I raised her all alone. My wife died during childbirth." Nathan explained, shaking his head. "Can we just get on with this?"

"Of course!" The doctor concurred, picking up the clipboard again. "Could you please lie on the bed?" He asked Mag, gesturing towards the now empty area.

"Yes," Mag giggled, hopping onto the object. She laid back, the smile not disappearing from her lips.

"Can you please lift up your shirt?" He ordered, grabbing a tube of something off of the stand next to the screen.

"We want to know the gender of the baby, if you could tell." Mag piped up, holding her shirt up.

"Of course!" He grabbed a damp cloth from the tub next to the bed. "I'll be putting this onto your stomach." He held up the tube. "But first I need to clean you up here." The doctor swiped the rag over her expanded stomach, before squirting some gel onto his hand. "It's nice and warm," He explained, his hand heading towards her belly.

"Are you all right?" Nathan looked down to his friend, holding onto her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine."She gazed up into his green eyes.

"Okay, now, I'll stick this device onto your stomach and you'll be able to see your precious on the screen." He pointed to the screen next to them as he set the device on Mag's stomach. Moving it around for a few seconds he gasped, "There's your fetus." He happily looked at the screen.

"Look, honey, there it is." Mag squeezed tighter onto her love's hand.

"What's that?" The doctor cocked his head to the side. "There's another limb there."

"It's a boy?" Nathan's eyes perked up as he stared at the peculiar machine.

"It's a third arm." He examined the picture more closely, moving the device around slowly.

"My baby's a mutant?" Mag gasped in shock.

"Oh, that explains it!" He grinned in relief, looking back over to the two. "It's twins!"

"Twins?" She looked at him in horror.

"And they're both girls, congratulations." He continued, moving the remote around some more.

"Oh, my…" Nathan sheepishly turned away from Mag. "Twin girls…"

Mag looked over to him as he blankly stared at the wall. "Are you all right, Nate?" Cocking her head to the side, she noticed he started to drift forward. Before she knew it, he was on the ground, out cold. "I don't think he took that too well…"

"He took it better than other expecting fathers… There were a few twins revealed today." The doctor looked down, noticing Nathan. "Oh, here," He handed Mag a wet cloth.

Shrugging, she threw it at Nathan's face, chuckling when he shot up in shock. "Are you okay, hun?"

"I think I'll be fine." He started to get up, but fell back down with a groan of pain. "Here, I'll help you." Dr. Lozano volunteered, heading toward Nathan's direction.

"Thanks," Nathan lifted a hand for the doctor to grab. "I can't believe it's twins… and girls?" He admitted while standing up fully and steadily.

"More to love," Mag chimed, looking over to the picture that was left on the screen. "But I wonder what Rotti'll say. He was angry at me for just getting pregnant… what about _this_?"

"You're seeing him tomorrow?" Nathan walked over to stand next to Mag. "For the, uh, interview thing?"

"Yeah… and I'm sure now that everything is leaked to the world. You saw the newspaper last night. It'll be worse…" Her voice was crestfallen as she still gazed at the image.

"I'm here for you, Maggie. Don't worry about a thing." He smiled sweetly as he gripped her hand lightly, rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

"I have to worry about things, Nathan. I'm sorry to say but you can't just be there with me as I go through every step of my career. There will be times that I'm depressed. There will be times that I get yelled at… There will be times… that… I get hurt. You just have to- you have to accept it." Mag's voice started to break as she spoke about Rotti. "I won't always be that happy little blind girl you knew."

"I know I can't be there all of the time, sweetie. But I want to at least be there for what I can be there for." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Okay, is there anything else you want to figure out?" The doctor took his place next to the machine.

"If they're healthy, I'm fine." Mag smiled, turning to the physician.

"Yes, those are two happy little girls in there." Dr. Lozano grabbed another wash cloth, handing it to Mag. "You are finished with the exam. You may leave as you wish, just make sure to get the gel cleaned up." Nodding a goodbye, the doctor left the room.

"So, what next?" Mag asked, wiping the gel off of her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" He gladly took the cloth away from her and put it where it came from. "I can grab you something to eat."

"Thanks," Mag sat up, pulling her shirt down, "Now that I'm eating for _three_."

"Ugh, I can't believe that." Nathan stated, helping Mag off the bed. "I mean _two_?"

"Please don't faint again, darling." Mag chuckled. Her stride was slow as she dragged herself out of the examining room.

"Are you all right?" He stopped and observed Mag's composure.

"I don't know," She stopped too, fingers lightly gripping the door handle. "I think I stood up too fast." Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes.

"Do I need to get the doctor?" "No, I'll be fine… the dark is going away." She scoffed at herself, "I shouldn't get up so quickly. It happens every time."

"Oh, dear, you worried me for a minute there." Nathan let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Okay, okay… I'm good." Mag turned back around and opened the door.

"What do you want to eat?" Nathan followed shortly behind Mag, just touching her lower back in a suit to get her attention.

"I don't know." She shrugged him off as she continued out of the hospital.

"Shouldn't we let the desk know we're leaving?" "She can see us leave, what's the use of stating the obvious?" Mag opened the door, holding it so Nathan could exit.

"Ladies first," He gestured outside.

"I'm trying to be nice, Nate, go." She demanded, glaring at him sternly. Nathan dove out the door, astonishing fear in his eyes. "I know you know I can hurt you." Mag mocked, following behind him.

"I know… it hurts… a lot." Nathan confessed, crossing the street to the parking lot. "Remind me to never get you to the highest point of anger where you would nearly kill me with one back hand on my bare arm."

"Why would I remind you? What's the fun in _not_ hitting you?" "I don't get hurt!" He spun around and threw his hands in the air.

"Get over it! You'll get hit more often if you keep arguing with me." She marched forward, forcing his arms down.

"I fear for my life with those girls. If they're anything like you, I'll be one beaten man, literally." Nathan's eyes sparkled in humor as he opened her door.

"Ah, national Go Beat On Daddy Day, I can see it now." Mag looked into the sky, waving her hand up like she was showing something.

"Oh god…" He closed her door and traveled around the vehicle.

"I hope they aren't going to be blind." Mag turned over to look at the man who got in next to her.

"Oh, yeah…" Nathan closed his door. "Possibly not, I hope."

"So," Mag smiled, trying to change the conversation. "We should go to some fancy restaurant or something."

"Yes, because we can just get into an expensive restaurant without reservations which would probably take fifty years to get in." He complained, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm Blind Mag, remember? I'm famous! They'll have to let me in." Her persuasion made Nathan groan in irritation. "And it's for the babies." She placed one of Nathan's hands on her stomach.

"Fine, fine…" Removing it, he continued to drive. "Which place?"

"That one place by that place with the big window," Mag vaguely explained.

"Yes, because that's so descriptive. But, fortunately, I know what you're talking about." He nodded, stopping at a red light.

"Thank you, because I don't remember the name. But they have good parmesan chicken if you don't eat a lot of food after it." She looked out the window, seeing the familiarities of the streets. "Good going down, not so much coming up."

"Ew," Nathan's comment made Mag chuckle. "I did _not_ want to know that." He stopped in front of a tall building with a crowd bustling outside. "It looks busy."

"I know, but come on." She pointed outside, opening her door. The same view greeted her like three months ago: Women in fabulous dresses and men in their nice suits all with unattractive scars upon their skin. Nathan gripped tight onto Mag's hand as they squeezed through the crowd. They both let out a sigh of relief as they entered the building.

"Good evening," The waiter greeted as he came up to the two. "Oh, Ms. Defoe, so good to see you again. Your table is right up here. Is Mr. Largo not joining you tonight?" He asked, ignoring Nathan who was on her arm.

"No, Mr. Wallace is." Mag tried to disregard the bewildered look on his face when she mentioned Nathan. Rotti probably told him everything too. He's probably surprised why she would be with Nathan if the story Rotti told him never got updated. No one goes without information anymore.

"Right this way, follow me." The waiter turned and walked away, leading the two to the table that overlooked the restaurant. As they took a seat the server pulled out a notepad. "Want a beverage to start out with?"

"Oh, yeah," Mag brought up her menu. "I would like a coffee and a glass of ice water please."

"I'll have the same." Nathan told, not bothering to grab a menu.

"Alright then, two coffees and two iced waters," He repeated with a nod of the head. Then he walked away leaving the two.

"What did you want to eat?" Nathan asked, peeking at Mag's menu.

"Steak," She pointed to an item on the list. "Like what I had last time, with coleslaw and a baked potato. That was pretty delicious."

"Oh, that sounds good." "You don't have to resort to getting the same exact things I do, Nathan." Mag giggled.

"I am not!" He protested.

"Oh, sure. Then why else did you get the coffee and the water and think that the steak sounds good. You don't have to get the same exact things as I do because I'm pregnant." Mag retorted, smiling when their waiter came back.

"With twins…" Nathan mumbled, grabbing one of the waters for himself.

"Thank you," Mag looked up to the server. "I would like a steak- medium with a small salad and a baked potato. He would like the same thing except for coleslaw instead of a salad." She ordered closing her menu for the last time.

"Alright, two steak meals, both medium, one with a baked potato and a salad and the other with a baked potato and coleslaw. Will that be all?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"For now, yes, thank you." Mag dismissed. She turned to Nathan as the server walked away. "So, did you 'talk' with Shilo?"

"Yes, actually," He chuckled in embarrassment. "She asked me as soon as I came back home. I told her that's how babies are made."

"What was her comeback?" She tittered, Nathan ignoring her.

"'But Mag is already having a baby. What's the use of that?'" Nathan spoke again, changing the pitch of his voice to imitate his daughter. "So, I had to tell her the full truth: adults sometimes do it for pleasurable fun. It's something that two people who love each other very much do."

"Does she know that the babies are yours?" Mag took a sip of water before pouring cream and sugar in her coffee.

"No," He admitted guiltily. "That's why she asked me if we loved each other. And that don't you love someone else since you made love to them and made a baby with them?" Nathan continued.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth, Nathan?" Mag asked furrowing her brow.

"I don't know. I just don't want to explain all of that to her. It would only confuse Shilo further." Nathan confessed, sipping at his coffee.

"Maybe I can if you take me to your house. I'll just explain it all to her." Mag took a swig off coffee.

"I suppose you can do that if you really want to." "Here's your food." Their waiter set the plates down. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"No that's all right." Mag smiled, grabbing her plate.

"Call me if you need anything else." The server nodded as he walked away.

"This looks yummy," Mag stuck a fork into the steak. "I've been craving this for a while now."

"Smells good too," Nathan noted, taking a bite of his own.

…

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, off to my house, then?" Nathan opened the door for Mag to get into his car.

"Yes," She nodded, getting in. "I think I have the whole day off. But, tomorrow, I have to go to an interview with Rotti. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Nathan nodded, closing her door. Wordlessly, he got into the driver's side. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks sweetheart!" Mag laid her head on his arm. "I love you,"

"I love you too, darling." He petted her head before driving off. "How was lunch?"

"Thank you so very much, I loved it! I'm sure the little ones did too!" She said, sitting fully up. Not saying another word, Mag looked out the window to see the downtown of Sanitarium City. It was brighter and more cheery than most of the city. Lights were shining high up above feigning the darkness into daylight. Mag always loved coming down here just to see the 'daylight.' She sighed when they drove away to hit the darkened streets.

"We're almost there." Nathan broke the silence.

"Okay," Mag focused her vision forward as they traveled down the street. "Was Shilo asleep when you left?"

"Yes, but I'm sure she's up by now." Nathan stopped the vehicle in front of his gate. "Go ahead; I'll be parking the car back."

"Okay, baby." Mag got out of the car, stopping when Nathan grabbed her arm. Without an explanation, he leaned forward and locked his lips with hers. Mag smiled as they pulled away, hearing a light whisper behind her, "I love you."

Slowly, she walked up to the gate and pressed the intercom. "Shilo, can you please open the gate?" She waited for a second before the gates started to tentatively open.

"Mag?" Shilo stood at the front door, waiting as Mag traveled up the path. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad's coming back around. He's just parking the car. But in the meantime, I would like to talk to you." She passed Shilo as she entered the Wallace's house.

"What about?" Her goddaughter asked as she followed behind Mag.

"About the baby," Mag grabbed Shilo's hand. "Honey, whose baby do you think it is?"

"Rotti's?" Shilo questioned.

Mag couldn't help but laugh, "Rotti's?"

"It's not?" Gathering herself, Mag shook her head. "Shi, honey, it's your father's."

"My dad's baby? Why would you two have a baby together? You aren't married." Shilo tilted her head to the side.

"Well, honey, this was never meant to happen." She groped her belly. "But there are consequences to these things. Honey, remember what your father told you about what we were doing?"

"That it was something two adults who love each other do?" Mag nodded, "Well, sometimes, people do it for fun. Sometimes people do it to get a baby. Well, we did it for fun- uh…" She stopped for a second, swallowing the saliva that gathered in her mouth. "But if you don't use protection the girl can get pregnant."

"Protection?" "Ask your father about that." Mag quickly tried to get off the subject.

"Well, sometimes when people do it for fun, they accidently get a baby. That's what happened." She finished off, hoping that her goddaughter would understand.

"So then what would happen?" Shilo asked, nearing her godmother.

"I'm having twins, two babies." She held onto Shilo, looking into the young girl's big, brown eyes.

"Is it because you and dad had sex last night?" "No, it's another thing that happens. Your father should really teach you some things." Mag pressed Shilo close to her. "I love you, Shilo. Don't forget that."

"That's so sweet." Nathan interrupted the two as they still stay in the embrace.

"Really?" Mag complained, pulling away from Shilo. "You always have to interrupt everything!" She stomped over to the man and hit his arm.

"Calm down, Mag. I'm sorry…" He tried to apologize but she only glared at him. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Mag, get yourself under control!" He lightly grabbed her arms.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She jerked away from him, taking a few angry steps back.

"What's wrong with her?" Shilo looked at her father in bewilderment. "It's the hormones…" He explained with his eyes wide.

"Am I not good enough to talk to?" "Mag, never think of that! We love you." Nathan strode forward, arms extended.

"I'm not important anymore…" Mag sniffled, refusing Nathan's embrace.

"You're important to me, Maggie." Nathan whimpered dejectedly.

"I love you Mag," Shilo hopped over to her godmother and wrapped her arms around the upset singer.

"Thank you, Shilo." Mag returned the hug laying her head on top of Shilo's.

"Are you going to be all right?" Nathan asked warily.

"Yes, I will." Mag nodded, gesturing for Nathan to join the embrace. Happily, he trotted over and enclosed his arms around them both. "I love you girls."

"There'll be two more to love soon." Mag whispered into his ear.

"My four little girls," Nathan smiled, placing one of his hands on Mag's abdomen.

"It'll be worse now that there are twins…" Mag confessed, leading one of her hands down to rest on top of her friend's.

"I can take one," he suggested, grabbing her hand.

"Wait, a baby in this house?" Shilo released the adults. "That'd be fun. My little sister…" She smiled, gazing down to Mag's baby bump.

"You'll have two little half-sisters." Mag explained, looking into Shilo's eyes. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful big sister and help your father out with things, right?"

"Of course!" She agreed.

"That's my little girl," Nathan walked away from Mag and wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"I think you should give your daughter some books to read." Mag suggested, walking towards the two. "She has a lot of questions that I'm sure neither of us is comfortable talking about."

"Yeah," He concurred weakly. "I'm just glad she never got her 'friend'. This disease doesn't allow growth."

"What? I thought for sure… she blossomed by what I can tell." Mag pointed to Shilo's chest.

"I don't know, okay?" He looked away. Mag could hear a hint of guilt in his voice and see a sparkle of sorrow in his eyes. "You know, don't you?" Her soft touch made Nathan's arm hairs erect.

"It's the medicine." He admitted, "But if I don't give it to her- I don't know what'll happen." He started to choke on tears.

"Daddy, it's all right. I don't care, okay?" Shilo hugged her father, petting the top of his head in a suit to calm him. "I love you, Dad. It'll all be just fine."

"I know, precious, I know. I just wish you were healthy." By the sound of Nathan's voice, she could tell he was lying. He always had a certain tone in it when he deceived someone. She was able to figure out when he lied to her when they were younger. He would say one thing and never do it or do another thing. Mag noticed his voice was a pitch higher and she could usually sense his fear of being caught. Shaking her head, she traveled forward. "Nathan," she tapped his arm to get his attention.

With a startled jump, he pulled away from his daughter and looked over to Mag. "What is it, Mag?" Shilo shrugged and bounced back up the steps shouting a, "Goodnight," behind her. "Night, darling," Mag called up after her goddaughter.

Turning back and scoffing at the hasty annoyance in his voice, she spoke. "I can hear it in your voice, Nate. You aren't tricking me with that one. Remember…." She glared up at him as the whisper left her crimson lips. "I know how you lie." Her voice was silky, making Nathan shiver.

"I can't let her go… she's my little girl." Nathan solemnly confessed.

"Yeah, well, you have two other little girls on the way. Shilo is seventeen years old and she doesn't know half the crap teens her age know! You kept her away from the world too long, Nathan." Mag argued, trying to defend her goddaughter's freedom. "She probably doesn't know what to think from all the stuff you filled her head with. I know it's a harsh world out there, but what will happen to Shilo if you die, huh? Have you ever thought of that? She wouldn't know what to do with herself. She'd probably be too scared…"

"I know Mag, you're right." He hung his head as he walked somberly over to the antique chair by his pseudo fireplace. "I should have done more. I should have just let her be healthy."

"You couldn't help it that she got that blood disease from Marni. Nathan, don't blame this on yourself." Mag followed him over, touching his shoulder as he sat down.

"It is my fault, Mag. I'm the one that made her sick." He muttered, playing with the picture that resided on the end table.

"What do you mean you made her sick?" Mag took a step back as she stared at him in horror. "What did you do to your daughter?"

"I-I gave her medicine that makes her- it makes her like that. She has no hair- all because of it… She isn't growing because of it…" He confessed, now throwing his face in his hands.

"You can't hide from me Nathan. You did something to that girl." She grabbed his right wrist and forced his hand away from his face.

"I should be locked away shouldn't I? But can you really blame me? I saved her from the cruel world out there. I told her thousands of times- every time she asked me. I told her it was cruel- people were mean. They would kill her." He now looked up at Mag, sadness escalating in his features as he was on the verge of tears.

"But she wouldn't be able to adapt. She wouldn't be able to learn the world around her. You can't just lock someone up inside for all of their life!" Mag crouched down to look him in the eyes. "Tell me Nathan. Tell me you can cure this… poison that you gave her." She grabbed onto his jaw, her big blue mechanical eyes pleaded.

"All I have to do is stop giving her the medication." He admitted, not turning away.

"Then do that. Do it for Shilo." She caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I-I can't…" He tried to look away, but Mag grasped onto his face.

"Why?" She asked, genuinely curious as to why this man would not want his daughter to be happy and healthy. Mag didn't understand why he would want to keep his daughter locked up inside unable to do anything at all. Nothing. The girl wasn't free to talk to whom she pleased. She wasn't free to leave whenever she pleased. She wasn't free at all with her overprotective father breathing down her neck constantly.

"I can't let my little girl go. I can't lose her too. I can't lose Marni." He whimpered, curling into a ball on the chair. "I can see her face, looking at me with those big brown eyes. They're so beautiful. I can't lose her. I can't give her away."

"Marni?" "What?" "You said Marni. You said you can't lose Marni!" Mag stood up, ignoring the dizziness that coursed over her. "Is that what this is all about? You can't let Shilo go because she's like Marni? Nathan, you can't keep living in the past! Marni's dead and you've got a daughter than needs you. But instead, you lock her up. You've turned this house into a tomb!"

"I have not!" He retorted, placing his hands on his ears. "I have not! I have not! I have not! Marni, I am so sorry… I love you Marni… Marni… I need you now… Look what I've become…"

"Nathan, get a hold of yourself!" Mag stomped her foot in irritation. "I'm going to take Shilo with me if you cannot-"

"No! You will never take away my precious!" Nathan shot out of his seat, screaming his words at the tops of his lungs.

"Nathan, stop this nonsense. Marni would not want this! You have to gain control of yourself and take care of your daughter." Mag found one of his arms in her hands. "You have to be strong for your children, Nate." She tried to calm the distressed man down.

"I have only one daughter. I raised her. Marni is my wife, you are nothing to me!" He swiped her hand away from him, pushing past her.

"Nathan, try me one more time. I will take your daughter away if you keep acting like this." Mag threatened, flexing her fingers.

"You will not!" He lashed out a hand, hitting Mag on the face.

"That's it!" She fumed, rushing forward. Ignoring the surprised look on Nathan's face, she raised a fist. Nathan fell to the ground as soon as her fist met his face. "Shilo!" Mag called up the stairs, running up them without hesitation. "Honey, are you still awake?"

"Mag, what's going on?" Shilo stared at her godmother in worry.

"You're going to stay with me for a while. Your father agreed. Let's go before he wakes up." She grabbed Shilo's hand, disregarding the small whine she gave.

"Mag, what happened to him?" She looked at her father who was now stirring on the floor. "Daddy?"

"Precious?" Nathan's eyes flicked open, startling Mag. "Go with Mag for a while, okay? She'll take care of you. I love you, precious."

"I love you too Daddy," Shilo's eyes broke contact as Mag continued to slowly walk forward.

"Are you coming, honey?" Mag stopped by the door and glanced over to her goddaughter. Nodding, Shilo joined Mag. "Goodbye, Dad."

"Bye, precious. Stay safe, okay?" Nathan rolled over to face the door.

"Goodbye, Nathan." The singer opened the door, and took a deep breath. "Come along," she extended her arm out for Shilo to grab a hold. She tentatively grabbed the welcoming hand.

Not saying anything else, Mag walked out the door, taking Shilo with her. Shilo's hand was trembling. She must be frightened to be outside. To be leaving the only thing she has ever known. She was now going to live with a complete stranger. Mag didn't really know the plan now. She was too angered by Nathan and his continual obsession over his late wife. Mag knew she had to get Shilo out of that house. It was the best thing.

"Why am I going to live with you?" Shilo asked, stopping in her tracks as soon as the door closed.

"It would be best for now, Honey. Your father wanted me to tell you things and help you with your sickness." Mag continued the journey down the stairs.

"How are we going to get to your house?" Shilo piped up, following behind Mag once again.

"Oh…" Mag exited through the gates before halting to turn around. "I'll have to call my new driver, I suppose. Rotti said he hired a new one." She lifted up her arm and pressed a button to call the chauffeur. "How can I help you, Ms. Defoe?" "I need you to pick me up and take me home." She replied.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute." The communicator beeped, indicating that the call had ended.

"How does he know where you are?" "Tracking device in the communicators," Mag explained, looking both ways on the street.

"Okay, he can't be here that quickly." Shilo chuckled as she watched her godmother pace back and forth in anticipation.

"It's a new driver, Shilo, new driver. They want to make a good first impression. I know it. I've been through three, although, Reynolds was the only one that became my friend because I had him longer." Mag took a step back as she saw a pair of headlights traveling down the street. "I told you."

"I wasn't going to argue…" Shilo backed away behind Mag as her driver came around.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Defoe! Are you ready to go home?" Her driver opened the passenger's door.

"Thank you," She pushed Shilo ahead of her to get in first.

"Is this your daughter?" The new chauffeur glanced over as Shilo got into the limousine.

"No, she isn't." Mag swiftly moved to stand in front of her goddaughter's back. "She's my goddaughter."

"Oh, so when Rotti said you have a child he meant…" The driver pointed to Mag's extended belly.

"Yes," Mag got into the limo, ignoring her new driver. "Can you take me home please?"

"Yes ma'am." The man closed her door and bounded around the limousine to get into the driver's seat.

"Are you going to be all right, Shilo?" Mag turned to see her goddaughter holding her head.

"I need my pills… Dad has my medicine… I need them…" The teenager started to panic as she hyperventilated.

"Shilo, honey, calm down." Mag soothingly ordered, rubbing circles on the girl's back. "You don't need the medicine. You don't need it…"

"I do- I- I need it… I can't breathe." Shilo grasped her middle tightly, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "It hurts…" She squeaked.

Mag was half tempted to jump out of the vehicle to grab her pills. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something pulled her back. Something deep in her mind told her that this would be the last time Shilo would go through one of these attacks. It would be the last time she was "ill". It would be the last time she was caged up. "Take deep breaths, honey. Try to calm yourself." Mag petted the young girl's head as she cringed in pain.

"I can't… I can't breathe…" Shilo's squeaks ended when the young girl passed out onto Mag's lap.

"It'll all be over soon, Shilo, dear." Mag held tight onto her goddaughter.

With a gasp, Shilo shot up out of the singer's lap, eyes wild and confused. "What happened?"

"You passed out, honey. But you'll be just fine, alright? We're almost home." Mag gazed out the window to find that they had just pulled up.

"It wasn't just a dream?" Shilo continued to look at her godmother in confusion.

"What would make you think it was a dream?" Mag lost her attention as the driver opened her door.

"We're at GeneCo Manor, Ms. Defoe." He took a step back as Mag struggled to get out of the limousine.

"Come along, Shilo." She extended her arm out so Shilo could grab a hold. Reluctantly, the girl grabbed her godmother's hand and got out of the vehicle to join her. "You may be dismissed." Mag told her driver as she passed him and up to the gates.

"Where am I sleeping?" Shilo cowered down as the gates started to creak open.

"I have a guest bedroom." Mag strode forward as quickly as she could, earning a pant from Shilo. "Slow down!" "I'm sorry, honey, I just don't want him to overhear our conversation."

"I don't-" Shilo stopped in the middle of Mag's foyer, gawking in awe. "It's so bright in here!"

"I love the cheery environment. I can't stand the gloom from outside." Mag closed the door behind her. "What don't you do, honey?"

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping somewhere strange." She turned to face the soprano. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, I don't mind." Mag walked a little towards the bathroom, motioning to the hallway. "This is the downstairs bathroom. And across over there," She turned around and pointed towards the sitting room. "Is where the television is. But, I'm going to go and take a nap so I don't know if you want to join me or whatever."

"Sure, I'm tired too." Shilo smiled.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you were fine after passing out." Mag shrugged. "Up here are the bedrooms. There's a bathroom in my room and another one a ways down the hall." She explained as they headed up the staircase.

"Okay," Shilo stopped at the top of the steps and glanced around her. "You have such a nice house. I like all of the bright colors."

"Like I said, I just want to keep it nice and cheery." Mag continued onward stopping when she turned right. "Here's my room," She walked in, the young girl following close behind her.

"It's so big!" Shilo's big brown orbs sparkled as she looked at all of Mag's clothing. "Is this where you keep all of your dresses?" She looked in the closet, noticing the stretchy white dress. "Is this from the Opera?"

"Yes, I never got around to taking it back." Mag plucked it out of the closet and held it up to Shilo. "Would you like to try it on?" The teenager's face lit up in excitement as Mag took it off the hanger.

"You would really let me try it on?" Mag couldn't help but giggle as she nodded, "Of course, darling." Cupping her goddaughter's face, Mag grinned, staring at her soft complexion.

"Thank you!" She quickly grabbed the fabric that was offered to her.

"You can try it on in the bathroom. I'll be getting ready to take a nap." The singer pointed towards an open door a few feet beside her bed. Squealing in delight, Shilo ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "What have I gotten myself into?" She chuckled, kicking her heels off.

Walking over to her bed, she found her nightshirt to be flung haphazardly on the floor. "Yup," she lifted her shirt over her head and chucked it to lie on top of her dresser. She didn't care where she put things anymore. It was just too much work to put them away when she was this tired. "I have to still buy some more clothing." Mag teased her abdomen with her fingers before slipping her pants off.

"Mag, I have it on! Tell me what you think!" Shilo shouted through the bathroom door as she swung it open. Stopping short, she gawked at her godmother who tried to cover herself.

"I'm not done yet… I need my nightshirt." She quickly turned her back to Shilo, inching her way towards the article of clothing.

"I'm sorry!" Shilo covered her eyes with her hands, trying to keep her half-dressed godmother out of sight.

"I should have told you I wasn't ready yet." Mag explained, throwing the shirt over her head. "I'm good, Shilo. You can look now."

Shilo slowly turned back around, sighing in relief when she saw Mag again. "So, what do you think?"

"You look marvelous!" Mag flung her hands in the air and charging towards Shilo. "You are such a beautiful young woman." She wrapped her arms tightly around the young girl's thin waist. "I can't wait to dress my little girls up."

"I bet it'd be fun." Shilo smiled, nuzzling her face into the crook of Mag's neck.

"I can't wait." Mag held on tighter, setting her hand on the back of Shilo's head. "So you wear a wig?"

"Yes, since my hair is completely gone. Daddy says it's from the disease." She took a deep inhalation through her nose, remarking at Mag's perfume. "You smell pretty."

"Thank you," Mag chuckled, pulling away from the girl to look into her eyes. "But now your hair should start growing out. You should start growing."

"How?" "Your father said he found the cure and gave it to you. You should be just fine now." Mag feigned a smiled, grabbing Shilo to pull her into another hug.

"Are you okay, Mag?" Shilo's muffled voice sounded concerned.

"I just missed you, that's all." Mag's body started to trembled as Shilo swiped her hair away.

"I missed you too, Mag. It has been three months since the last time I saw you… well… before last night I suppose." The young girl backed away, sorrow in her eyes. "I thought you were never going to come back after my father threw you out."

"I didn't think I would come back either. But, your father gave me the note and forgave me. Although, I don't know why he would forgive me." She scoffed, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away a tear from her goddaughter's face. "But, I'm fine now… Although the tiff between your father and I might say something else."

"So you were fighting?" Shilo shook her head. "Is that why you took me?"

"It was for the best. I don't know when he'll feel confident enough to get you back. I belted him across the face when he hit my nose." She held her face for a minute, wincing when her hand brushed against her still tender nose.

"What happened?" Shilo took a step forward, grabbing onto Mag's arm.

"You don't need to know about that right now, honey. Let's just head to bed." She pulled away from Shilo and traveled towards her bed, grabbing a blanket. "Well, I'm bushed." Mag hopped on the bed and lay on her back with a relieved smile.

"Your bed is so big!" Shilo exclaimed, positioning herself next to her godmother. "But, can I sleep next to you?" She looked pleadingly at Mag.

Mag couldn't help but smile as she melted upon sight of Shilo's innocent brown eyes. "Of course, honey."

"Thanks!" Her eyes lit up as she scooted closer to the woman. "Goodnight,"

"I love you goodnight, Shilo." Mag wrapped her arm around the girl's waist and closed her eyes. Drifting off, she heard Shilo's final words which made her smile, "I love you too, Mag."

…

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

….

"Mag! Mag! The sun! It's bright outside!" Shilo screeched joyfully as she shook Mag's unconscious body.

"What?" Mag quickly sat up, looking at Shilo in bewilderment. "You mean the sun's out today?" She hoisted herself off the bed and rushed over to the large window in her room. Shooing the curtains out of the way, she melted with a tranquil smile on her face. "It's so bright. I haven't seen a sunny day for _years_. Usually every time there is one, I'm working nonstop."

"I've seen them from my window usually." Shilo skipped over to join her godmother by the window. "It's so bright outside. It used to be like this every day?" Shilo asked, playing with the red velvet curtains.

"Yes, it was. I was blind when I was younger, so I couldn't see them. Actually, I think I was born into the dark world. But your mother was able to. I wish she could tell you about them." Mag gazed out the window sorrowfully.

"That's all right, Mag. I don't need to really know too much about it. It's out there right now, that's good enough for me." Shilo set her head on Mag's arm, wrinkling her nose at the disgusting view outside. "I say it's prettier when it's dark."

"I concur, honey. You can't see anything that you don't want to see." She continued to stare outside while wrapping an arm around her goddaughter. "I can't believe we slept through the night."

"I know!" Shilo enthused. "What should we do today?"

"I have an interview with Vanity and Vein, but that shouldn't last long. You have to stay here, though, hun." She released the young girl and turned to face her. "There's food in the kitchen and you're free to watch television."

"How often will you be gone?" Shilo's question pierced Mag's heart. She had just thought about that. She wouldn't be around that often because of the rehearsals she has to go through. "I start work again on Tuesday." Mag admitted.

"When will you be home?" Shilo pressed, noticing the guilty look in the singer's mechanical eyes.

"Late… really late… I usually go in about noon and come back home around midnight. Sometimes I'm home earlier, sometimes later. It all depends on the day and Rotti's mood." Mag backed away from behind the curtains and traveled over to her bed. "It'll be no different like with your father, will it?" Mag took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up to see Shilo coming towards her.

"It'll be fine, Mag, don't worry. I can sleep when you're gone and stay up when you get home." She reassured, taking up the vacant area next to her godmother. "I don't want you to feel bad. I know you meant well."

"I forgot about all of that. I forgot about work for a minute there." Mag admitted, grabbing Shilo's hand. "Now, since I was interrupted last night, I was going to ask you why would you think it was all just a dream?"

"Oh, when I woke up? Well, usually when I pass out and wake up, my father explains that it was all just a dream. It wasn't real. But, now, I finally see, everything was a lie. Everything was real… it wasn't all just a dream." Shilo squeezed Mag's hand tight as soon as reality had struck her. "You got me out of there because you knew what was happening. You figured out he was just locking me up for my mother's sake. He didn't want to lose me too."

"Do you finally realize it now, Shilo?" The singer turned to cup her goddaughter's face. "You should understand that he was hurting you. He was keeping you from growing up." Mag sighed and lay on her back, not releasing the teen's hand. "I didn't want you to have to figure it out like this."

"Its fine, I needed to know the truth. I can't believe he would do that to me. Here, I thought it was all because of my blood disease! If I even have one," Shilo vented, slamming her fists on her lap.

"The medicine he gave you was poisoned. It made you sick, Shilo." Mag sat up and looked glumly into the young girl's sparkling brown eyes. "Your father couldn't bear to lose you after he lost Marni. He couldn't let go… all of those pictures in the hallway of your mother… it was a tomb. He kept you locked away like a caged bird." She stood up again, pacing back and forth as she told the truth. "What has he told you about going outside?" Mag stopped as she waited for the answer.

"He said it was too dangerous and cruel." Shilo still sat innocently on the bed, her voice soft as she spoke. "I don't know how he could lie…"

"It is a cruel, dangerous world out there, but everyone has to live in it. He was tearing you down instead of building you up and preparing for the world out there. He never thought of a single consequence from keeping you locked up. Nathan never could let anything go… he holds grudges longer than anyone I know." Mag fell silent when a bump sounded from downstairs.

Eyes widened, Mag turned to Shilo, her voice low to a whisper, "Keep quiet and stay here. I'll be back. If someone comes up here, being me or not, hide." She turned to head out of the bedroom quietly when Shilo nodded. Closing the door, she monitored the hallway to see if anyone was coming. When all was clear, she tip-toed down to stand at the top of the stairs.

She froze when she saw a shadow moving from her sitting room. Taking a deep breath, she stealthily glided down the stairs, grabbing a vase that rested on an end table at the bottom landing. She crept slowly towards the entryway of the sitting room, gasping when the figure came into view for a split second. "What are you doing here?" Her voice startled the intruder, making him jump.

"I was wondering where you were." Rotti glared at the singer sternly. "You were supposed to meet me an hour ago. Now we don't have much time for the interview."

"Why are you acting so sneaky then? You could have called my name and I would have come down." Mag gently sat the vase down onto a couch cushion. "You freaked me out, you know."

"Mag, you should know that no one can get in here. It's highly secured." He took a few steps forward. "We need to go."

"I have to get ready." Mag announced, gripping the sides of her nightshirt.

"I brought the dress you will be wearing for the interview." He held up a dress bag for Mag to take.

"I'll be back," She explained, grabbing a hold of the object.

"You can just dress down here. There's not enough time." Rotti pulled the bag back and unzipped it to reveal a dazzling green gown. "Quickly," He flicked his hand her way to indicate for her to get undressed.

"I have to change my undergarments." Mag weakly used as an excuse so she wouldn't have to undress in front of him. "I haven't gotten that far yet, as you can see."

"You don't need any. Just take them off and go commando. You're wearing a long dress." His voice was impatient as he spoke.

"You know I don't feel comfortable-" "Screw that! We need to leave!" He stomped his foot in irritation.

"Fine!" Mag retorted, lifting her nightshirt over her head. Without hesitation, she grabbed the dress, holding it up to her chest. "This'll fit, right?"

"Of course, now hurry." He tapped his foot impatiently as his eye wandered Mag's near-bare body.

Scoffing, Mag quickly slipped on the dress, turning around for Rotti to zip it up. "I suppose," she uncomfortably pulled her panties down through her dress, kicking them off once they hit her ankles. "A little drafty," She commented sheepishly.

"Okay, let's go." He walked away, grabbing her arm for her to follow.

"Wait, I need to grab some heels from upstairs." Mag stopped when they reached the foyer, looking upward. "Can I grab them quickly?"

"Fine, but be quick about it!" He growled, releasing his tight grip on her arm.

Nodding, Mag ran up the stairs, stopping at the top to take a breath, and then proceeded to head to her room. She ceased her movements once she stepped foot into the room, noticing that Shilo wasn't there. "Shilo," She whispered, walking in further. "Honey, it's me."

A few seconds later, Mag heard a light rustling come from her closet before the door popped open and Shilo came out. "I hid, like you told me too. I was worried for a minute when I heard footsteps draw near."

"I have to leave for an interview right now. I'll be back later." She hastily explained, slipping on her shoes. "Bye bye dear," She pressed a kiss against the young girl's forehead before rushing out the door. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Mag!" Shilo's quiet voice called after Mag who was already out the door.

As Mag traveled back down the hallway, a wide grin stretched across her face. She loved hearing the words "I love you" when used sincerely. She was more than happy that Shilo was staying with her, keeping her company and giving her the unconditional love that she needed.

"Finally!" Rotti's menacing voice growled. "You took longer than you needed."

"I couldn't find my heels. I'm sorry." Mag lied, bounding down the stairs to stand next to her boss. "We need to leave if you don't want to be late." She near-mocked, taking a few steps towards the front door.

"You're right, let's go."

…

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, that was hell." Rotti simply commented after the interviewer left. "I can't believe the questions he asked." His voice was gritty as he gazed at Mag who stood next to his desk.

"I wish he wouldn't be so nosy." Mag sighed, drawing circles on her stomach. "He had to drag _every_ little thing out of me."

"Twins!" Rotti exclaimed in disbelief. "How come you've never told me about this?"

"I just learned about it yesterday, then I fell asleep after I got back." Mag admitted, moving her hand to rest on Rotti's desk.

"What'd you do, finally get a reply from your stomach?" He looked at her menacingly, surrendering her into the truth.

"I went to the doctor yesterday. I just wanted to make sure my baby was okay and find out the gender. But, surprise, it was twins… girls nonetheless." She scowled when Rotti picked up his bottle of vodka, guzzling down the last of it with a voracious thirst.

"I can't believe this is happening… what else has Nathan said?" He turned to her after exhaling a deep breath.

"He said he could take one. But right now, I do not trust him. He's too obsessed with Marni." She sighed, closing her eyes to hide the memories of her dear friend.

"There's still another five months until you give birth, so whatever." Rotti shuffled desperately through his desk drawers in search of another bottle of liquor.

"I suppose… it all depends when he can pull himself together and believe that Shilo isn't his only child and I'm worth something to him." Mag's voice wavered as she finished the sentence. She couldn't believe that Nathan said that she was nothing to him. After all of his apologies and pleas to get her back. He helped her up the mountain only to push her back down.

"Found it," He breathed once he found his missing bottle. "Now," He grunted while opening the object. "He's a thick-skulled man. I don't know if he'll ever gain a hold of himself."

"I know he is. I just have to get used to stuff like this, I suppose. Whatever, life goes on." She shook her head in confusion. "I'm just unsure anymore."

"Take a seat for now, Mag." He pointed over to the couch that stared across from his desk. "I'm going to try and figure out what we should do."

"What do you mean?" She asked, traveling over to her destination.

"How it's going to work when and after you have your babies." Rotti clarified, taking a swig from his bottle. "I'll give you a few months off. Maybe until the kids are about a year old or something. I want you to be prepared and all… It'll give you enough time off so you'll have things to figure out." He took another gulp of alcohol before speaking again. "And the next Opera will be close to your due date."

"Well, that's always lovely…" Mag stared at him with a bewildered look, "How if I go into labor during the Opera?"

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine." He weakly reassured.

"Anything else you want to discuss?" She shifted in her seat, looking at Rotti.

"That's really it for now." He concluded, polishing off the liquid.

"Should you really be drinking that much, Rotti? You'll get drunk." She examined as he blinked his drooping eyes.

"I'm fine, Mag." He stood up, nearly falling back down. "I can hold my liquor."

"No you can't," Mag shook her head, observing as he stumbled over to her. "You drink one glass of a certain type of alcohol and you can barely say a single word."

"Whatever, you lie!" Rotti tripped, catching himself on the couch. "Come, Mag…" He plopped himself next to her, patting his lap.

"In your dreams, Mr. Largo!" She tried to scoot away, but he wrapped his arm around her, disallowing the singer to budge.

"I can taste you now." He whispered lustily into her ear. Leaning forward, he licked Mag's neck, moaning as he taste her skin. "You taste so sweet…"

"Rotti, think about what you're doing!" She stared at him, her eyes big and fearful.

"Shut it, bitch." He gripped her jaw, bringing her face closer to his. He whispered into her mouth, "Touch me." Not waiting for a reply, he forced his lips upon hers, sucking her bottom lip. Without separating, he led one of her hands to his back.

She flinched away, earning an irritated growl from Rotti. He pulled away and glared at her, "I said _touch me_." Mag nodded, fear coursing her body: He was going to rape her. It was one of her worst nightmares and it was finally going to come true. This wasn't the type of dream she wanted made into a reality. She feared when her boss would get drunk enough to finally go all the way with his plans. And she couldn't make a run for it, Rotti's Hench-girls were guarding the elevator like they usually did.

"Put your hands back!" He commanded with an intimidating snarl. Obeying, she rested both of her hands on Rotti's back. "Good girl," He maliciously smiled, grabbing the back of her head to lock his lips with hers for the second time.

Breathing hard to get oxygen to her lungs, Mag clawed at Rotti's back for his pleasure. He wanted to be touched, so be it. She'll make it as painful as she could for him. Unless he got off on pain. Rotti leaned forward without warning, forcing Mag to lie on her back as he climbed on top of her. "Lucky you took your underwear off." He whispered into her ear before nibbling on her lobe.

"Why are you doing this, Rotti? Don't hurt my babies!" She pleaded as she scrunched her nose when the traces of alcohol from his breath hit her senses. His response was only a few kisses on her jaw line as he led one of his hands down her thigh. Mag squeaked in surprise as his hand traveled up her dress and closer to her most intimate part. "Rotti-" She gasped, trying to squeeze her legs together.

"Stop being so prude," He whispered softly to her as he spread her legs back apart. "You'll enjoy this, Magdalene. I know you will. God knows you've had enough experience, slut." He led his fingers closer, softly caressing the sensitive folds between her legs. She grasped his back in an unwanted bliss as he continued. "R-Rotti, no, stop."

"You enjoy it… I feel you want me." He grinned, showing his teeth as he leaned forward to press another kiss against the soprano's lips. "I want you too." He seductively growled before slipping a finger into her. She groaned as the new sensation swelled throughout her body. "Stop…" She pleaded, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I know you like it," He pecked her nose. "Get ready for the big load." Chuckling, he slipped his finger out before unzipping his pants. "He's ready for you." He returned his hand back to Mag's leg, this time caressing upwards to her hips. "So… ready…"

"What?" Mag's big eyes widened further. "No, please…" She pleaded as a sob forced itself out.

"Don't say no to me…" He growled, grabbing her throat firmly in his hand. "You will listen to me and you will like what I do to you." She tried to nod, succumbing to his power.

Mag choked for air, gasping several times before leaning up to kiss the man. He released her as soon as their lips met in a short kiss. "Good girl," He praised again, pulling his hard member out of his pants. "You'll enjoy this…" He reassured again, lifting her dress up so he could have full access to her hot entrance. Without hesitation, he forcefully shoved his erection into her making her scream echo through the room. "You feel so good," He leaned his head downward to the pulse of her neck.

"Please… stop…" She pleaded again as he started to suck at her delicate skin, thrusting in and out of her.

"Stop only means go for me, baby." He cooed, pulling out. He pounded into her again, forcing himself in and out of the terrified soprano. Stopping, he thrust inside, as he felt himself coming to his peak. After a few seconds, his orgasm exploded inside of Mag, seeping out onto the couch. "Blind Mag, you fucking whore." He growled lustily, moving his head down to suck on her bottom lip.

"No- Rotti…" She pleaded after he pulled away from her. "I-I just want to go home. I-I just want to- I want to go."

"I know you like it," He continued to run his fingers over her supple skin, moaning in pleasure as he felt her hot, moist breath on his neck. "You're so slutty, you know that" Rotti chuckled, as he brought his hand to glide over the dark patch of hair. Teasing the curly hairs with his fingers, he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Oh-a, I see-a what's going on-a!" Pavi's shocked voice made Rotti stop and look up to his son.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled, taking himself off of Mag. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"You're-a drunk, papa." Pavi traveled forward, stopping at the back of the couch. "Magdalene, are-a you okay?" He looked down to the mess of a woman on the other side, his fingers gliding across the fabric. She silently shook her head, as a tremor from the sobbing coursed her body.

"You-a should go lay down." He now turned to his father who was now sitting away from Mag.

"Why should I obey you?" "You're too-a drunk, you need to-a rest." Pavi's eyes glared at his father through the false face's holes.

"Fine," Rotti stood up, zipping his trousers back up. He stumbled over to his desk, grabbing his empty bottle, "_Fuck._"

Pavi turned back to Mag after his father had left the room. "Are-a you going to-a be okay?"

"No," Mag sat up, straightening her dress out. "I- I want to go home." She looked up to see Pavi's caring eyes through the dead skin that was stitched to his face. "Come here, _bella_." He walked around the couch and lightly grasped her arm to help her up. "I'm-a so sorry…" He hugged Mag.

The sincerity in the embrace made Mag smile, he really did care about her. She knew he wasn't such a bad person. He was the sweetest Largo, away from being a man-whore. "Thank you, Paviche."

"Da Pavi is always here for-a you." He pulled away from her, gazing into her eyes. "I'll take you home." His whisper was clear, without an accent to cover his deep voice.

"Why would he do that to me, knowing that I'm carrying two fragile lives inside of me? Why would he _rape_ me?" She asked, knowing that there would be no answer.

"It's his nature when he gets drunk. He also gets horny." Pavi turned to stand beside her as they exited towards the elevator. "I'll be there for you, okay? I'll make sure he doesn't try anything again."

"Thank you, Pavi." Mag stopped when they reached the closed elevator doors. They waited as the mechanics whirred as the next ride would come. "I'm sorry you didn't come in earlier before he… before he scarred me."

"I can't believe him anymore." He shook his head, placing a gentle hand on Mag's stomach. "He doesn't care about life."

"I know…" Mag looked down as he rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"So, twin girls? That ought to be fun." Pavi chuckled, removing his hand.

"More to love," Mag smiled, entering the small space when the doors opened. "Although more hell to be put through. I didn't know what to do when I found out I was first pregnant. Now I have twins!"

"What about Nathan? I thought he came back." His voice was silky as he calmly asked the question.

"I don't know right now. He's insane… too obsessed with Marni. I took Shilo away from him." Mag crossed her arms close to her body. "I feel so dirty right now." She couldn't help but admit.

"Because of…" He gestured towards the closed lift's doors.

"And I'm not wearing any undergarments. Rotti made me take them off." She took a deep breath as the doors opened.

"Oh, I see…" He took a step out, tugging on Mag's hand to follow him.

"What's the bitch still doing here?" Amber strutted up to the two, a sour look on her face. "And what're you doing with her?"

"Just leave us alone!" Pavi growled, his tone was harsh as he spoke to his sister.

"Oh, please!" She sarcastically whined, scowling at the singer who shied away behind Pavi.

"She's just been through something traumatic." "Did she see her reflection?" The Largo girl snickered.

"Would you just be serious for one fucking minute, Amber?" Pavi scoffed, pushing her away. "Dad raped her."

"He what...?" Amber's mouth fell open as she gawked at her brother. "How could he do that?" She stomped her foot, her eyes had a spark of betrayal.

"Because he was drunk," Pavi concluded, taking a step towards her.

"I wish he would just stop drinking so much in front of people." Her hard complexion softened as she looked at Mag once again. "I'm sorry," Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "He got drunk when I was younger and raped me."

"Does he even remember what he does?" Mag's cracked voice finally spoke up.

"I'm not sure. He never mentions it, but he might just be acting like nothing happened. I would never know… I never really care. I forgave him a long while ago. But I hate it when he gets drunk anymore." She shifted her weight over to her left leg. "I try to take away all of his booze but he just keeps hiding more. I swore I got the last bottle out…"

"But he did leave again… when he went to get Mag." Pavi turned to his sister.

"So he smuggled in a bottle… that bastard!" Amber's harsh growl made Mag jump. "How far did he go?"

"I-He… he…" "All the way I believe. They were still dressed but he already had her panties off." The Largo boy explained.

"That explains the stuttering and the shaking…" She took a few steps towards Mag. "Blind Mag, I know I usually am totally disgusted by you, but now we share something ultra tragic in common. I want to be there and we have to stand together through this. I'll stand by you and help if daddy tries anything else on you." Amber grabbed onto Mag's arms, leading them down to hold her hands. "He'll never get enough." Her voice was barely audible as she spoke to the singer.

"Thank you, Amber," Mag managed to squeak with a lopsided smile. "It truly means a lot to me."

"I can't let him get away with this. I can't let him do it again… I can't let him break another person." She forced Mag forward into her arms as she gripped tightly onto the woman.

"Amber and da Pavi are-a both here for you-a, _Magdalene_." Pavi spoke in his high Italian-accent once again as he joined the embrace.

"I wouldn't have ever thought in my entire life that I would be friendly with the Largos." Mag monotonously thought. "We always hated each other."

"But something like this brings us together." Amber pulled away, placing a hand on her hip. "And I don't want him to hurt your children."

"Thank you… But I should get home soon. I-I don't really want to stay here any longer." Mag walked away from the elevator. "If that's alright?"

"Of-a course, I'll have-a my driver take you-a home," Pavi gently tapped Mag's arm.

….

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Here, have a cookie.**


	16. Chapter 16

….

"Mag, you're finally home!" Shilo came running down the stairs to greet her godmother after she had just walked in. "How did your interview go?"

Not saying a word, Mag shook her head as her eyes became glassy. "He finally- he got drunk…" She slowly traveled forward, shaking her head again trying to stop the tears from coming.

"What happened, Mag?" Shilo bounced forward to grab Mag into an embrace.

"I can't…" The soprano squeaked as she buried her face into her goddaughter's shoulder.

"Mag," Shilo's voice was filled with sorrow as she petted the back of her godmother's head. "Sh, I'm here for you. I love you, don't forget that."

"I know you do, darling." Mag lifted her head up, eyes red and puffy.

"Your nose is red." Shilo noticed, touching it lightly with the tip of her fingers. "You look so cute." Mag couldn't help but smile at Shilo's comment.

"Shilo, has anyone ever told you what 'rape' is?" Her smile disappeared as she asked the question.

"No," Shilo shook her head innocently, placing a gently hand on Mag's arm. "Is it bad?"

"Yes, honey. Rape is when someone has sex with another without the other person wanting it. The person forces the other person to have sex with them." Mag explained, trying to make it easy for Shilo. "Rotti raped me after he got drunk."

"Wh-why would he do that?" The young girl's eyes widened in shock as Mag spoke.

"He was drunk. He's tried it before, but this time he succeeded." Mag pulled away from the teenager. "Thank you for being there, honey."

"I love you Mag, that's why." Shilo smiled as she tentatively reached her hand up to place on Mag's cheek, her fingertips barely caressing the soft skin. "I really do love you." She admitted, laying the palm of her hand down.

"Oh, honey," Mag closed her eyes as she rested a hand on top of Shilo's. The young girl's gentle touch made the hairs on her body stand up. It was so wrong to feel this of her goddaughter, but she couldn't fight the feeling. "Honey, you can't love me like that." She opened her eyes to see Shilo's shattered soul.

"I'm sorry, I understand." She quickly removed her hand, drawing her arm to her side. "I just want to steal one kiss from you. I've always wanted to know what it felt like."

"Why don't you wait to find a nice boy to do that?" "I don't like boys!" Shilo flung her hands in the air. "I don't get why no one wants to listen to me… No one cares about my feelings… my confessions…"

"Shilo, I care about them!" Mag cupped Shilo's face, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the girl's tears. "Honey, I love you too and that's why I care about you. It's a dog eat dog world out there and we need each other."

"I know…" Shilo's voice was quiet as she tried to turn away from Mag but the woman's grip did not budge.

"Look at me, Shilo." Mag relaxed her expression and leaned forward, lips puckered out. She took a deep breath through her nose as her lips met with Shilo's.

Shilo groaned in surprise as the singer's soft lips locked with hers. Mag couldn't believe what she was doing. But she didn't care as the emotions were overwhelming their minds. She pulled away as the kiss came to a natural end and looked at her goddaughter's shocked face. "I care,"

"That was amazing," Shilo's smile didn't dim a degree as it radiated the foyer. "Thank you for that. It's all I ever wanted."

"I need to bathe and get out of this dress." Mag shuffled passed the young girl and up the stairs. "I couldn't help but to notice that you've finally changed out of my Opera dress." She chuckled, turning around to face Shilo.

"Yeah… I couldn't keep wearing it." Shilo admitted, following behind the singer. "I'm going to lay in bed and wait for you, if that's alright."

"Of course, I don't mind." Mag smiled as they reached the top landing. "It shouldn't be too long." She entered the room and headed towards her dresser to pull out the articles of clothing that she needed. Wordlessly, she traveled over to the bathroom with clean clothes in hand. "Whelp," She turned around to see that Shilo had already hopped onto the bed. "I'll be out soon." With that, she fully entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"Okay… okay… don't cry, Mag… don't break down…" She ordered herself as she slipped the dress off. Succeeding, she continued over to the shower and turned on the water, waiting until it was warm. As it changed to the right temperature, she climbed in, taking the washcloth on the door with her.

She had to get it off. She had to get the endless filth off. She couldn't bear to be in her skin anymore. It felt like she was burning… she felt so dirty. Mag didn't like how Rotti had touched her, making her feel so uncomfortable. Squirting liquid soap onto the washcloth, she scrubbed vigorously at her body, desperate to get the feeling off. She didn't know how she could live with it on her. She felt like giving up now, but she knew she couldn't. She'll be having two lives that will depend on her. So small and fragile, unable to do anything for themselves.

After scrubbing her body for what seemed like an eternity, she turned the water off to get out. She walked over to where her clothes were at by the wall but stopped when she felt a strong feeling overwhelm her body.

"Don't cry… don't cry…" She started to choke on her words as tears glistened in her mechanical eyes. "Oh god… here comes the breakdown…" Shaking her head, she slid down the bathroom wall and brought her knees as close to her chest as she could as tears streamed like waterfalls from her eyes. Everything bad that would usually happen always hit her a little later. And when it did finally hit, she had a huge breakdown with several tearful hours.

Her sobbing caused a concerned Shilo to come knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

"No," Mag managed to choke, covering her head with her wet hair and arms.

"Mag, I'm coming in!" Shilo warned before the door burst open. "Oh, Mag!" She rushed forward with a towel, wrapping it around her bare body. "I'm here, I'm here…" She took a position next to her godmother and wrapped a comforting arm around her fragile body.

"I-I can't do-do it any-anymore," Mag sobbed, leaning into Shilo's arms. "I ca-can't live through this h-hell."

"Mag, don't say that. You have things to live for." Shilo wrapped her arms tighter around the disheveled woman. "You have me."

"I know… I know…" She whimpered, nestling her head onto Shilo's legs. "Hold me…"

"O-okay," Shilo smiled as she soft stroked the singer's thick, brown wet hair. "I love you, Mag." She whispered, leaning her head down to Mag's ear. "And I'm here for you. I will always be." She ran her other fingers down Mag's side, stopping on her stomach.

"I love you too, Shilo." Mag managed to chirp, resting a hand on the girl's knee.

The teenager's smile widened as she continued to pet Mag's hair. That's all she ever wanted. She wanted to be loved and to be told that she was loved. She tenderly pressed a few kisses against Mag's cheek before running her fingertips up the singer's side again. "Mag, we should get off the bathroom floor." Shilo looked down to see Mag's closed eyes. "Mag?" Lightly shaking the woman, she whispered her name again.

"Shilo?" Mag's eyes fluttered open as she stirred on the floor. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep. You're so calming…" She hoisted herself off of her goddaughter's lap. The towel fell off Mag's shoulders, landing on the floor in a heap. "Let's just get out of here. Can you help me up?" She asked, looking over to her goddaughter, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Of course!" Shilo stood up off the floor and turned to stand in front of Mag, arms extended.

"I'm sorry that I'm naked… that you have to see me like this." She apologized grabbing a hold of Shilo's hands. "I feel mortified."

"Its fine," Shilo pulled with all of her might to help Mag off the floor. Succeeding, Mag was now standing next to the teenager.

"Can you grab my clothes from the floor please?" She pointed to a pile of the clothing she was going to wear.

"Sure!" Shilo lithely snatched up the clothing, handing the underwear to Mag.

"Thanks, darling," She slipped on the undergarments before grabbing the pajama pants from Shilo. "What did you do while I was gone?" Mag tried to conjure up a conversation as she continued to throw on her pajamas.

"I watched television for a little while. Then after a while I took a nap on the couch. After that, I watched some more TV until you came home." Shilo explained, dropping her now empty arms to her sides.

"Oh, well, that sounds like fun! Did you eat anything yet?" She asked, slipping on her shirt.

"No, I didn't want to just go rummaging through your cabinets." "You don't have to feel shy about anything in this house. It's yours now too." Mag opened the bathroom door, shivering as cool air hit her body. "I'll make us some dinner."

"You know how to cook?" Shilo's question sounded surprised as she followed behind the woman.

"How else do I survive living alone?" She chuckled, entering the hallway. "I learned to cook from your mother, actually." Mag admitted, as they started to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, really?" Shilo's grinned when her mother was talked about. "So maybe I have cooking in my genes."

"Well, your mother _was_ a natural cook." Mag noted, entering the kitchen. "What would you like? I have steak, chicken, pasta…" She gestured towards the refrigerator.

"Pasta? Like spaghetti?" Shilo's eyes lit up at the sound of the meal.

"Do you like spaghetti? I can make it if you want me to." Mag walked over to her cupboard, grabbing out a box of spaghetti noodles along with a few cans of tomato sauce and tomato paste. "Honey, can you grab the can of diced tomatoes from that cabinet over there?"

"Sure," Shilo smiled, going to the direction where her godmother pointed. She opened the black painted wood door to pull out the desired can. "Anything else you need?"

"Yes, can you grab a small sauce pan from under the sink?"

Nodding, Shilo walked over to the sink and bent down to grab the pan she needed. "Okay, what else?"

"Put that on the stove," Mag sat down the cans next to the stove before grabbing a large pot from the dish drainer by the sink. "I'll be showing you how to make spaghetti." She smiled, turning to see Shilo standing behind her. "First, we want to get water into this pot so we can boil the noodles." She flipped the water on, waiting as the pot filled. "Don't put too much water in it or else it could boil over or the noodles wouldn't fit." She warned, turning the water off.

"Now," She grunted, lifting the pot out of the sink."We'll bring this over to the stove and turn it on to boil the water." Sighing, Mag sat the pot on one of the burners. She then flipped a button on, making the burner heat up.

"Next, we want to start the sauce." She gathered all of the cans along with the electric can opener. "Before doing so, we have to open the cans." Mag continued, starting to open a can of tomato sauce. "Can you dump this into the sauce pan, please?"Nodding, Shilo excitedly grabbed the can.

"Now, let me open the rest of these." She continued to cut the tops of the cans off. "After we pour all of the contents into the sauce pan, we need to heat it up."

"So this would be the sauce that would go on the noodles, right?" Mag grunted a yes, handing Shilo two more cans. "Usually daddy just buys the spaghetti sauce in a jar."

"Sometimes that's good, but making it yourself is better." Mag handed Shilo the last can, going around the young girl to check on her pots. "I need to get some spices. They will flavor the sauce… I usually use garlic and onions." She proceeded over to her spice rack, taking off a few jars.

"Oh, the good stuff." Shilo smiled with a chuckle.

"I agree," Mag did the same as she traveled back over to the sauce. "Now, we just kind of sprinkle it in there until it tastes like enough." She opened one of the jars, sprinkling the contents into the sauce pan. "And I forgot to tell you to stir it." Mag giggled to herself before reaching forward to grab a wooden spoon out of the small utensil holder. "Doesn't it smell wonderful?" Stirring the sauce, Mag took in a deep breath.

"I can't wait to eat!" Shilo squealed, clinging onto her godmother's arm. "It looks like the water's boiling for the noodles."

"Oh, right!" Mag set the spoon down onto the holder, then grabbed the box of spaghetti noodles. "Then we put these into the boiling water to cook." She ripped the top off the box to pour the hard spaghetti noodles into the pot. She then flung the empty box back onto the counter. "Take this spaghetti spoon thing to stir the noodles with when they start to soften more. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course." Shilo agreed to do the task as she took the spoon from Mag's hand.

"Could you also keep an eye on the sauce and stir it every so often too?"

"Sure? Uh, what're you doing?" She examined as her godmother started to dance back and forth.

"I really have to pee. It's been bugging me for the past minute." She quickly sprinted out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. "I've been told that you'd be sitting on my bladder. And two of you don't help!" She scolded her stomach as she reached the toilet. Not having enough time to close the door, she pulled her pants down to relieve her bladder before sitting on the porcelain bowl.

"Really, that's it?" She shook her head, looking down to her abdomen. "You make me almost piss myself only to go for one second?" Rolling her eyes, she grabbed some toilet paper to clean herself off then stood up. "I hate you stupid bladder." She growled, flushing the toilet after pulling her bottoms back up. "One day I'll get you for this!" Mag laughed at herself once she realized what she was doing.

Shrugging, she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "Mag!" She turned around when her name was called. "What?"

"The sauce is bubbling. I think it's done." "Hold on a minute, I'll get there." She turned the water off and walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands as she walked back down the hall.

"It was scary for a minute there." Shilo handed Mag the saucy wooden spoon.

"It's not going to eat you, honey." Mag chuckled, taking the object away. "So then you'd turn it off." She flipped the switch to turn the burner off, watching as the bubbles started to cease movement. "Did you stir that spaghetti?"

"Yes, they went into the water." Shilo stated, poking the noodles again. "How do you know when they're done?"

"Well, you take one out and try it. If it's still crunchy, it isn't done. If it's soft, then it's done." Mag took the spoon from Shilo after putting the wooden spoon into the sauce. "To do so, grab a noodle with the spoon thing." She explained, placing it into the water. After a second, she pulled it back out with a few noodles attached. "Blow on it and then try one." She blew onto the hot noodles to cool them off.

"Okay, take one." She held it up for Shilo to take one. She took a noodle, slurping it into her mouth. "How is it?"

"Really soft, they're done!" Shilo smiled, turning the water off.

"Okay, now we need a strainer." Mag set the spoon into the pot as she searched for a strainer. "Can you grab the pot and bring it over here, darling?" She turned to Shilo as she sat the now found strainer into the sink.

Nodding, Shilo grabbed the pot's handles and brought it towards the sink. "Now, dump it into the strainer." Mag directed. Shilo grunted, pouring the noodles out, moving her face out of the way as the steam drifted upward.

"Okay, now, I'll pour them back into the pot." Mag kindly took the pot away from her goddaughter. She sat it onto the counter before picking up the strainer to pour the noodles back into it.

"Now that that's done," Mag dropped the strainer into the sink as she grabbed the pot again, moving it towards the stove. "Alright darling, if you would want to do the honor of pouring the sauce onto the noodles." Mag smiled, lightly placing a hand on her goddaughter's shoulder.

"Okay," She smiled too, taking the handle of the saucepan and dumped its contents into the pot. "It smells so delicious!"

"Thank you!" Mag took the spoon again and mixed the ingredients together. "Are you ready to taste it?" She asked, taking a fork from the dish drainer. Shilo nodded excitedly, hopping up to Mag. Mag couldn't help but smile when she saw her goddaughter's sparkling eyes. Quickly, she turned around and dug the fork into the noodles, twirling it to gather some noodles. A few twirls later, she took the fork out again and held it up to Shilo's mouth. "Open up, honey." Obeying, Shilo opened her mouth for Mag to take the bite.

"I love it!" Shilo melted, giving Mag a hug.

"Thank you dear!" Mag pulled away, handing the fork to Shilo. "Let's get this dished up. The twins aren't having it!" She chuckled, rubbing her stomach.

….

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Here, have a hit of Zydrate. **


	17. Chapter 17

…

"That was so yummy, Mag! I loved it!" Shilo sat her dirty plate into the sink as she complimented the meal.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, honey." The singer sat her plate on top of Shilo's. "About that kiss…"

"I understand… it really wasn't anything. It was just to get me to shut up, right?" She scoffed, turning to look into her godmother's confused eyes.

"No, I-I felt something." Mag admitted, frowning as she made her confession. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say." She flicked back a few pieces of hair that fell in her face.

"I don't know either…" The teen looked to the floor as she played with her nightgown.

"Honey," Mag held onto Shilo's face with a gentle touch. "You realize how wrong this is, right?" With a small nod, Shilo started to open her mouth, but Mag shushed her. "Darling, I'm not sure how this is going to work. Maybe you should go back with your father. I'm not emotionally stable to really take care of you after what happened."

"No!" The young girl's eyes stretched open as she protested. "I can't go back there. I'm enjoying myself too much here. I'm not going to get locked up again without a person to talk to, without someone to understand me."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." Mag's eyes started to fill with tears. She let go of the girl's face as she leaned in to squeeze her tightly. "I don't want you to go back under those conditions if you don't want to. You can stay here."

"Thank you, Mag." Shilo's whisper seemed to caress her ears after the long day. "I enjoy spending time with you. I don't care if I have to wait all day to see you. The best times are spent together." She placed her head on Mag's shoulder.

"You want to know secret?" Mag asked, murmuring into Shilo's ear.

"What is it?" Her big, brown eyes sparkled at the trusting question.

"I've always wanted to be told that I'm loved. And not just a 'during an intimate relation I love you.' A more sincere, deep from within another's heart 'I love you.' One that will make your smile radiate the eternal night." She confessed, running her hand up and down her goddaughter's back. "And when you told me you loved me, I literally glowed inside. I could tell you meant it. I could feel the spark of passion… of _desire_." She added lustily.

"Desire? Could you feel that I was attracted to you?" Mag could tell Shilo was smiling even though she couldn't see her. The tone in her voice had taken a toll of finally being loved by another. She could tell that Shilo had yearned for the same thing she was after: a sincere love.

"I felt it too, honey. I just shook it off. I couldn't believe that I was falling for another woman- let alone my own goddaughter. It was weird… every single time I saw you, my stomach filled with butterflies. At first, I didn't know why. But then I figured it out. I felt the same way I did with your father… let that sound even more wrong than it is." She continued to still hold Shilo in an embrace. "But that's me, of course: always doing the most mediocre of things!" Her sarcasm made the young girl laugh.

"And I bet it's normal, right? 'I fell in love with my seventeen year old goddaughter.'" Shilo chuckled as she mocked the woman.

"Oh so normal!" She joked pulling away from the girl. "I'm a pedophile!"

"No you aren't Mag," Shilo stared at her godmother like she was insane. "Is it really pedophiling if the kid wants it?"

"Yes." Mag hastily replied. "I'm an adult and you're underage."

"But I'm a teenager and I have a mind and thoughts of my own. I can make my own decisions and hell, kids my age are doing it with each other. Or at least that's what I've heard on television." She stood up proud trying to prove her point.

"You'll be a legal age soon, won't you? What, eighteen in a few months?" Mag shrugged her shoulders. "I really can't believe we're talking about this. I couldn't imagine myself doing this… never. And look at me! I'm four months pregnant with my goddaughter's father's baby and in love with her, not him! It's so crazy… so crazy…" She shook her head a couple of times before heading out of the kitchen.

"I know it's crazy, but it's worth it!" Shilo shouted out behind her as she followed. "Isn't everything worth it in the end?" She breathed, grabbing onto Mag's arm.

Mag hesitated before turning around. "Yeah, I guess it is. Little ones are worth all of the trouble. So when they're older, they can take care of you in your old age."

"Well, that works, I suppose." Shilo let go of her godmother before running ahead of her. "I'm going to take a nap. Care to join me?"

"That sounds wonderful. After a long stressful day, all I feel like doing is crawling under a rock and dying." She spoke in a monotonous voice as she pursued in Shilo's tracks.

"I don't want you to die. Please, don't say anything like that around me. I know you've had a hard life, but now I'm here. I'm here to help you through the rest of your life. It's a dog eat dog world out there and we need each other." Shilo stopped on the top landing as she belted out her speech with great conviction. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling. I'll do all I can to protect you as well. You're my goddaughter and I need to still help you with your life. Oh, the great mysteries," She grunted as she lifted herself up the last few steps. "I noticed you quoted me there." She smiled, passing her goddaughter.

"Well, it's true and we do need each other." Shilo noted, taking her place behind the singer.

"More than ever," Mag added, entering her bedroom, spotting her dress splayed out on her bed. "So," she turned around to face Shilo once she had reached her bed. "Naptime?"

Nodding her head, Shilo dove forward onto the bed, patting next to her for Mag to join. "I'm bushed."

"I just don't want to go back to work and have to face Rotti." She sat on the edge of the bed, her complexion was morose. "I can't go back there." She shook her head repeatedly, ignoring the pitiful attempts of comfort that Shilo tried to use.

"I wish you didn't have to go back… but you have no choice." Shilo scooted up to dangle her legs off the bed as she wrapped a comforting arm around her godmother's abdomen.

"I have a choice." Mag turned to face the girl sitting next to her. Her eyes were red from tears as she let a diminutive smile creep upon her face. "But I'd have to die if I didn't want to go back. Or at least lose my eyes, but I'm sure Rotti will make sure that I'm dead before letting me finally be. I'd rather not die right now considering the conditions I'm under."

"That's understandable," Shilo agreed, resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Alright, Shi, let's sleep." Mag crawled away from Shilo as she rest in the middle of the bed. "It's the only thing left to do that allows us to get out of this hell we call reality."

"And it really energizes you… well, unless you first wake up." Shilo flopped next to the woman and spooned up next to her.

"Goodnight, honey," Mag drowsily said as she snuggled closer to the pillow she held tight in her arms.

"Sweet dreams, Mag." Shilo nestled her head into Mag's soft brown hair as she started to drift off. "Tomorrow's a new day…"

_A new day!_Mag mentally scoffed at what her goddaughter had said. Nothing will erase the treacherous memories that are now etched into her memory forever. There would be no way she would be able to ever forget about it. Mag couldn't believe the man she thought she had trusted turned around and used her body for his pleasure. Why couldn't he just go after the GENterns like his sons?

She tensed her body up in thought as she disturbed her near-sleep experience. These feelings for her goddaughter felt so strong, yet so distant. She didn't know if she should trust her heart or not over them. It was wrong, yes, but like Shilo had said, "Everything's worth it in the end." But is it really? She would think Shilo should have a life of her own and stop depending on people. Maybe that's the young girl's problem. She's too scared to let go and her feelings are going wild.

Maybe Mag would be nice enough to take the teenager out to view the world around her for real. To feel the freedom of what being outside is like. And to be away from a caged up room that she could never leave.

Mag tossed to her other side to face Shilo. The girl was sound asleep, a smile spread across her face. She didn't know why this girl would want her. She was old, beat up, and worn, not what someone so young should be burdened with. Mag was supposed to be like a mother to her, not a lover.

_Just leave my head, _Mag complained in thought. She couldn't stand being laden with such thoughts. It drove her mad. These were some reasons why she couldn't sleep. She tried to relax her body to fall asleep again but a small voice inside of her head kept her awake. She would like to just lie down and not be able to be impaled by sharp thoughts. She would like to just rest worry-less for one night. That's all she asked for was _one night_.

"Mag?" Shilo groaned, opening one eye. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mag could have sworn she didn't speak aloud that time.

"You were grunting or something over there. You sounded a little irritated." Shilo explained, resting a hand on Mag's face.

"I'm fine, darling, just get back to sleep." Mag turned back over to her other side, forcing Shilo to take her hand away.

"Okay," The girl's voice sounded dejected.

"I'm sorry," Mag's whisper was barely audible. She didn't want to have to tell her goddaughter about the thoughts that swarmed in her mind. They would depress the young girl knowing that the two could never be together. It was all too wrong when Mag said and thought about it. There was no way to get around it. There was no way to make it sound _right_.

Shaking the conflict from her head, she began to think about Nathan. She wasn't too sure anymore if she would even get back together with him, although, they've never really had a 'thing' to begin with. Perhaps he was just another driver on the road that so happened to stop by and take one thing, leaving another behind. Friendship was the one thing that they were good at in relationship terms. They could never be lovers, as he was always too busy obsessing over the dead and she was too caught up in work.

Mag couldn't believe after seventeen whole years he still never got over his wife's death. Any normal man would have moved on by now, but Nathan, well, he wasn't normal. She always figured there was something wrong with him. She couldn't help but to worry if their children would inherit anything from him. It made her panic now that she finally thought of it. Insane, blind children, oh what fun they would be to raise.

She frowned at the thought. They had leaked in her mind, pouring more and more questions at her than she could take. It frightened her. "Just get it out of your mind. Just get it out of your mind. Just get it out of your mind…." She repeated over and over in a low tone as she popped her eyes wide open to stare at the curtains across from her. She had to get these thoughts out of her mind if she wanted to sleep tonight. Mag knew she could lie in bed for hours in consideration, thinking about everything wrong with her life and things that could make it even worse.

"Mag?" She felt a hand touch her arm, sending strong tremors throughout her body.

"Go back to sleep Shilo, I'm still here." Mag closed her eyes, trying to ignore the girl's attempt to figure out what was wrong.

"Were you dreaming?" Shilo insisted, determined to get an answer.

"What are you talking about dear?" She tried to make her voice sound exhausted like she had been resting.

"You were talking," Shilo explained, running her fingers up and down Mag's smooth skin. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah, sure… I'll go with that." Mag muttered, pressing her face into the pillow.

"What?" The young girl's voice sounded louder as she loomed over Mag, trying to see her face.

"Yes," She lifted her head up, nearly knocking it with Shilo's. "God, what are you doing?" Mag flipped to her back to see Shilo shying back to her side of the bed.

"I was just trying to hear you better. Is that a crime?"

"In this house, yes, I made the rules." Mag confirmed jokingly as she sat up.

"It's because you're crazy, Mag." Shilo teased, lifting the upper half of her body from the bed.

"I'm going to say a quote here. It may not make sense to a simple mind such as yours, but we can deal, correct?"

"I feel as if that was an insult…" Shilo looked away uncertainly before guiding her attention back to the older woman. "But, continue."

"'But crazy has its toll on the maddest man on Earth for he who wrecks his mind with nonsense builds a world of creation beyond what one could erect.'" She nodded her head, a sly smile found its way upon her face.

"What are you talking about?" Shilo cocked her head to the side as she examined her godmother's expression. "You're joking me, right? Who said that?"

"It came from someone unknown, but I found it pretty wise. You have to have a jumbled mind in order for it to make perfect sense. Although, some of us cannot perceive such greatness for your mind is weak with sense, while mine is full of none." Flinging the blankets off of her, Mag moved her legs to dangle off the bed.

"You make no sense if that's where you're headed." Shilo scoffed, crawling on all fours to sit next to Mag once again.

"Oh, young one, you will never learn will you? Minds full of crazy gets farther in life when they make absolutely no sense. One can write or say something that sounds so intellectual, but yet, make no sense. That is how the great ones got far while the other just vanished into the darkness as the eclipse burned a hole in their career." She stood up with a grunt as the extra weight held her down.

"Okay… Mag… did you get into something while I was asleep?" The girl leaned forward to get closer to Mag. "I know we weren't asleep for long… but, seriously! Do you have drugs hidden by your beside?"

"Yes, Shilo, I tend to keep drugs by my bed. Sometimes I get bored while I'm sleeping and decide to have a little fun." Mag stated sarcastically, rustling Shilo's wig.

"That explains it." Shilo tried to get off the bed in one movement from where she was but fell face first onto the floor, letting out a groan of pain.

"Maybe your mind is shot as well as mine, madear." Mag bent down to help her goddaughter off the floor. "I think that one will leave a mark…" She noted as she noticed a red spot on the girl's cheek.

"My face hurts…" She complained, holding her injured head. "I blame your stupid bed." She turned around to kick it, but her toes caught the metal frame instead. "Fruitcakes on ice cream cherry soda!"

"Uh… I usually just say 'motherfucker', but that's fine too." Mag held back a chuckle.

"My dad never allowed me to curse. If I ever did, he punished me… I've never done it around him… I've never really ever done it at all. So I make up angry words." Shilo explained, bending down to rub her sore toes.

"Angry words, huh?" Mag's held in laugh finally escaped through her thin lips. "You're so interesting, Shilo."

"Yeah, yeah… I need to go to sleep so I can stop hurting myself." She warily hopped back onto the bed, curling into a ball on top of the blankets. "Care to join me?"

"No, I'm not tired any longer." Mag shook her head in refusal as she grabbed the top comforter. "I'm going to curl up on the couch and watch television."

"Well, have fun with that." Shilo smiled, poking her head up. "Love you,"

"I love you too, honey. Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Mag smiled too as she inched her way out of the bedroom. Watching television was just an excuse not to climb back into bed with the young girl again. She couldn't lay there in thought and accidentally squeak something out in irritation.

"I'll try… just don't wake me again or else I'd have to belt you." She chuckled indicating that she was joking.

"Yes, yes…" Mag hung her head playfully before exiting out of the room. Shutting the door, she let out a sigh. Nothing on television ever entertained her anymore. All that showed nowadays were several ads for GeneCo and their products. Once in a while, come time for the Opera, there would be an advertisement with her voice belting out and a tickertape at the bottom exclaiming the upcoming show. She hated the commercials. They weren't products anymore like toothpaste or dish soap, now they all were just organ replacements and how you can make your inside as beautiful as your outside, whatever that was supposed to mean.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

As she walked down the hall, a sudden spark hit her. She still had dishes to do. She couldn't just let them sit in the sink, attracting god knows what. Traveling the rest of the way down the hall, she spotted her music played sitting on an end table. She must have left it here a while ago. She hasn't had enough time to really use it again. Grabbing the small object, she headed down towards the kitchen.

"Okay… dishes… so fun…" She chuckled to herself as she reached the kitchen. Heading towards the sink, she spotted her speakers plugged into the wall. Every time she did chores, she usually took her music player and speakers around with her, usually when she cleaned one room. Or else she just had ear buds as she traveled around the house.

Mag smiled as she plugged the player in and music started to play. Hard metal music started to sound throughout the large kitchen, making Mag bounce around. She just loved to listen to music while doing something. It usually made her go faster and work better. Taking a stopper that sat on top of the sink, she plugged the hole as water poured out of the faucet. She then took some liquid soap and squirted it under the water to make bubbles rise above the water, nearly overflowing before she turned the water off.

"In you go." She hummed melodically, taking one of the plates and sliding it into the mass of bubbles. "Now your turn." Repeating the same step with the second plate, she now walked over to the stove and grabbed both pots. "And you'll be staying by the sink." Mag told the pots as she dragged them over to the counter next to the sink.

Eyes glimmering with delight, Mag took a scoop of suds and released them into the air. She squealed with joy as they fell back down, landing onto her head. "Okay, now that that's out of the way…" She said more seriously, taking a dish rag that was folded up. "We need to clean." She eyed the soapy water for a minute before digging her hand in to grab a plate.

After she scrubbed the first plate off, she grinned wildly as a song started to play. "I _love_ this song!" Squealing with joy, she clapped her sudsy hands allowing them to fling soap all over. "Oops..." She reached in again, this time grabbing the other plate. "_Oh, we lay our hearts wide open!_" She started to sing along as she clunked the now clean plate down on top of the other one. "_Oh, we live mysterious days!"_

Reaching back into the soapy water, she pulled out two forks. "You shall be clean!" Taking the wash rag, she rid them of food particles and sat them in the other side of the sink. "And now you, stupid spoon thing and your partner in crime, you're just ridden with disgusting diseases that you try to give to me!" She snatched the objects up and vigorously scrubbed at them. "Alright, that was easier than expected."

Shrugging it off, she threw the clean utensils on top of the plates and grabbed the small sauce pan. "I'll let you soak, along with your buddy over there." She dipped the pan into water, bringing the hot liquid up to pour into the larger pot. After a few more scoops, she left the pan in the sink and turned to the clean dishes. "We have to get you all nice and not sudsy!"

Mag turned the faucet back on, allowing warm water to splash and wash away the soap that still cling to the dishware. Picking up all of the silverware, she put them into the dish drainer to dry. After she completed the same with the other utensils, she rinsed off the plates. "Now that that's done," Turning back to the pot and pan, she grabbed the rag once again.

Silently, she finished cleaning the rest of the load. The only sound in the room was the loud music blaring from the speakers that were next to the sink. Mag smiled after she rinsed off the final dish and put it into the drainer. "All done!"

She reached her hand into the hot, murky water to pull out the stopper. Groaning in disgust, she succeeded, and let the water drain out. "When you're old enough, you two will be doing dishes." She giggled, tapping her fingers on her abdomen. "Oops..." She looked down to see four small, wet drops on her shirt.

Traveling over to a drawer a few feet away from the sink, she pulled out a dry hand towel to dry her hands off. "Now that those chores are done… what else to do?"

Sighing, she walked over to the kitchen table and slumped into one of the chairs. "Well, today's over with. Tomorrow's a new day, despite what hell took place this day. I can never forget that, you know?" She rest a hand on her bump as she continued to talk. "It'll always scar me… it'll always be there. I know I might forget it from time to time or be happy every once in a while." Slouching back in the chair, she tilted her head down to rest on her shoulder. "I'm so tired…" Changing her position into a more comfortable one by laying her head in her arms on the table, Mag started to nod off.

"_So you finally decide to return?" A deep, booming voice startled the woman. She looked around frantically, trying to find the source. "I figured you would have come back sooner or later. You were supposed to be here months ago!"_

"_I-I couldn't come back after what happened… I couldn't face you…" Mag panicked, her body shaking in fear as the cold eyes pierced her soul._

"_You have work to do, Blind Mag. You have lives to live for." He gestured towards Mag's swollen stomach. "You're heavily pregnant and it would be a shame for you to die now." He growled._

"_I'm lucky that you didn't hurt them from our last encounter…" Mag quietly whispered, as if saying it to herself._

_The man looked over her, his throat emanating a deep growl as his upper lip quivered in angst. He had remembered that night and Mag could tell. He probably was imagining her squirming underneath him now. He could feel how she felt around him. Beads of perspiration started to form on his face, making the man wipe them away before snapping his attention back into reality. "The Opera will be starting in less than an hour. You have to get downstairs."_

"_But we didn't even rehearse." She shook her head in disbelief. _

"_You will enjoy this piece, Mag. You've wanted to do it for a while now." He smiled, his yellow teeth peeking from behind his lips._

"_What is it?" A glimmer of hope sparked as she took a step forward making her be right on the other side of the desk._

"Il Mio Cuore Va_," His words were lusty as he leaned onto his desk in an attempt to get closer to Mag. _

"_Are you really going to let me do the song?" Mag was surprised. He never let her do something she wanted. Never._

"_Yes, hurry up and get onto the stage!" His voice was about as excited as Mag had felt. _

"_With what I'm wearing?" "You're dressed for the show already!" Mag didn't even take the time to look at the clothing she was wearing. Now that she had finally seen what was on her body, she smiled. "Go!"_

_Nodding, Mag walked as quickly as she could to the stage. She could hear the loud applause and cheers from the crowd as she neared the auditorium. "Welcome Blind Mag to the stage!" The announcer roared, making Mag hurry even quicker to the stage._

_Bouncing onto the middle of the stage, the grin on her face not fading, she held the microphone to her mouth. "Thank you all for coming. Tonight will be the long-awaited arrival of the great song I have wanted to sing for so long. Tonight, I am performing _Il Mio Cuore Va_!"_

_The audience's cheers bellowed throughout the auditorium, earning a toothy grin from the soprano waiting patiently on the stage. A few seconds later, soft music started to play as Mag led the microphone up to her mouth, closing her eyes. Before her time to sing, an audible splashing sounded making the woman freeze. She slowly looked down to find that she was standing in a puddle. The audience laughed before realizing what was going on which aroused a worried wave of chatter through the crowd._

_Mag dropped the microphone in shock before someone came to the stage with a wheelchair for her. "No, I can't leave! I can't let this opportunity get away!" She got up, breaking through the Largo boys who tried to block her. She wasn't able to see as the spotlights shined on her, making Mag throw her hand up to shade it out. Running forward, a slight pain pierced her abdomen, making Mag nearly stop. But before she actually could, her left foot fell into the empty air at the end of the stage. Fear filled Mag's body before she dropped to the floor a few feet below onto her stomach. The last thing she could hear as she drifted off from overwhelming pain was the gasps and cries from the crowd._

Mag jolted awake, nearly falling out of the kitchen chair. "Where am I?" Looking around frantically, she realized she was home. She must have fell asleep causing that horrible nightmare. A few tears fell from Mag's eyes. It felt so real. Everything felt like it was actually happening. She couldn't live if that would actually happen to her. She couldn't lose her little ones. She knew that fall wouldn't allow them to live.

"Mag, are you all right?" Shilo's voice sounded from directly behind the soprano.

Jumping in surprise, she turned to face her goddaughter. "I'm fine, it was just a dream." She tried to smile, but couldn't keep as her features started to tremble from tears.

"Mag, was it about last night?" The young girl asked with concern as she took a seat next to her godmother.

"It was just a dream that I never want to become a reality…" Mag's voice was shaky, trying to get off the subject.

"I'll understand, you can tell me." Shilo grabbed a hold of Mag's hand, rubbing the top of it with her thumb.

"Okay… I dreamt that I was close to my due date. I went back to work… but never had any rehearsals. It was time for the upcoming Opera. I was able to sing _Il Mio __Cuore Va,_ finally. Elated, I jumped onto the stage and waited for the music. As my part came up, my water broke, right there… in the middle of the stage, so I couldn't even start. They put me in a wheelchair, but being as stubborn as I was, I got up because I wanted to sing. I ran- I ran away from the chair and closer to the stage. But the lights were bright and-" She choked as a sob convulsed her body. "I ran off the stage and you know how high they can be. I landed flat on my stomach. That's when I woke up and when you came in here."

"Oh, Mag…" Shilo's voice was somber. She leaned in and wrapped her arms fully around Mag, resting her head on the woman's chest. "That will never happen, okay? Don't think of the bad things that will come. Think positive."

"I can't think positive." Mag growled, shaking her head in anger. "Everything that happened in my life was negative except for that test. It was the only positive thing in my life, literally. I just wish that I didn't try to convince your father to let me in and be a part of your life. That's what started this all. That's what started the hell."

"That's not true!" Shilo protested, sitting up to glare at the singer. "My father did no such thing. You're as much to blame as him. Like you said, 'it takes two to make a baby.'"

"Why are you _defending_ him?" She stood up from her seat, the cold hard stare she gave Shilo made the young girl squirm in her seat.

"He's still my father-"

"Your father! Don't you see what he did to you, Shilo? He locked you up! I thought you already had this through your head." Mag argued, walking over to the coffee pot to get away from her goddaughter. The girl sure has a knack for getting on people's nerves.

"He's still my father! I care for him, despite what he has done to me." Shilo got up to follow her godmother. "I can't just throw him out of my life completely."

"He threw your life away, Shilo." Mag whispered, turning around to grab the pot for the coffee.

"He did _not_!" She stomped her foot in irritation.

"You're acting like a child, Shilo." Mag grabbed her arm, digging her nails into the girl's skin. "You need to control yourself."

"Don't put my father down, then." She retorted through clenched teeth.

"The other night, you hated his guts. I don't get what's so important about him now!" The older woman didn't release her grip, for the young girl angered her even further.

"H-he called me not too long ago. That's why I woke up." Shilo admitted with a whimper of pain.

"He called you! How dare you even accept a call from that man?" Mag couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. After what he had done to her, he has the guts to go on and call. What else is he going to take away from Mag next?

"I-I got used to taking calls from him. He said he was coming over."

"You _invited_ him over here?" Mag finally released Shilo's arm, noticing that she left a few nail indents. "This is my house… I'm the adult… you can't just invite people over without my permission!"

"No, he said he was coming over no matter what you say. I tried to argue with him… but… it-it didn't work out so hotly…" Shilo's voice was full of regret.

"No… no… he-he can't come here! I will not allow him in." She shook her head repeatedly in disbelief. "I can't allow that man to come in here and take another thing away from me."

"Mag, it'll be just fine. You don't have to see him. I'll deal with him myself." Shilo stood bravely as she spoke her words with a strong conviction.

"Thank you, honey." Mag smiled, patting the young girl on the arm before turning around to fill the pot with water. "How long until he said he would be coming?"

"Later, that's all he said. He never stated a specific time or anything." The teenager shook her head as she observed Mag pouring the water into the coffee maker.

"Do you like coffee?" Mag asked, finishing up with the scoops of grounds.

"I don't like it, sorry. I stole a sip of my dad's a while ago and it was disgusting." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Was it all black? I know people drink it like that too. Have you ever tried cream and sugar in it?" The singer asked, turning the pot on. A melodic beep filled the room making Mag smile.

"I can't really remember. I've never wanted to try it since." Shilo continued to scowl at the coffee. "I hope you're fine with that."

"Do you like tea, then?" Mag pressed, leaning against the counter, "Because I have some nice loose leaf teas. Many different flavors if you ever wanted to try some."

"Oh, I love tea!" The girl perked up, forgetting about the earlier subject.

"Well then, there's something you and I could enjoy while sitting at the table." She moved away from the counter to open a cupboard up above to reveal several jars of tea leaves. "Here are the selections."

"Oh wow… that's amazing…" Shilo gawked at the plethora of teas that inhabited the shelves. "How many different kinds do you have?"

"I lost count. I remember that awhile after I got them, I finally took the time to taste them all. It took me quite a few weeks to finally finish to the last jar. Every night after rehearsal I got home and had a different cup of tea at the same time. I didn't care how tired I was, I had one. I loved them all… well… maybe not _all_. There were a few I nearly gagged on." She shrugged, closing the cupboard doors.

"Well, maybe sometime I'll have to do the same." Shilo enthused. They both laughed, but stopped shortly afterwards when they heard a bump in the hallway.

...

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Here, have a hit of Zydrate. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Shilo, stay here," Mag whispered, placing a gentle hand on the frightened girl's arm for reassurance.

"How if it's my father?" The girl asked, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know how he would have gotten in without climbing the gates. And let's face it, your father's too old to be doing that kind of stuff." Mag gave a chuckle. "Stay here, it could be Rotti again."

"That's who it was last time, I suppose." Shilo concurred, pressing herself against the counter.

"I'll be back, honey. There's a closet over by the refrigerator if someone starts coming." She pointed to the destination, letting go of Shilo. "I'll be back… okay?" She kissed the girl's forehead before warily walking over to a drawer to pull out a knife. "Don't worry." She reassured again with a swift glance in the terrified girl's direction. She smiled before darting out of the kitchen altogether.

"Who's there?" She shouted, hiding the sharp object behind her back. Her heart thundered in her ears with anticipation as she waited for a reply. When there was none, she quietly tip-toed to the foyer, stopping when she saw a movement. "You can't hide, I know you're here." She spoke into the dark air.

A few seconds later, a figure stood in front of her. His eyes were cold and his features were evil. The man glared at Mag with disdain from his spot across from her. Letting out a trembling breath, she addressed the intruder. "How did you get in here?"

"My, my, Magdalene, you look mighty pretty today." The voice was strained as he tried to hide his identity in the dark room.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" Mag questioned, taking a shaky step forward.

"Oh, I'm hurt that you didn't recognize me." The man's voice sounded wounded as he strode forward as well.

"Wh-who are you?" She was about to take a step back, but the mysterious man dove forward.

"Enough games!" The man's voice was normal now, allowing Mag to detect who he was.

"Nathan!" She tried to take a step back again, but he pressed his hand to the small of her back, forcing her forward.

"I'm here to get Shilo. That's all I want." He growled, his breath hot on her neck. "No one will get hurt."

"You aren't taking her away." Mag shook her head, trying to push the man away from her. "I can only take so much in one weekend."

"You only had her for two days. I don't get why you can't let her go. I've had her for over seventeen years, Mag!" Nathan released Mag to take a step back. "I'm lost without her." His voice wavered, showing the sincere pain he felt.

"Are you just lying to me?" She looked at him, her fingers running up and down the smooth blade.

"I can't take it being away from my precious. She's all I have anymore…"

"How do you think I felt?" Mag growled, raising her voice. "You told me Shilo died along with Marni. For seventeen years I believed that she was dead. I was alone in the world because you never wanted anything to do with me."

"That's not true." Nathan shook his head as he subtly peeked behind Mag.

"What was that night? Huh? What was that night that we spent together? I know you told me you missed me and that Rotti wouldn't allow you to have any type of relation with me. I know why too." The soprano argued, taking a step towards the kitchen. "You-you killed your wife… somehow Rotti found out." She cringed as she said her boss's name.

"He was going to take Shilo away if I didn't keep it a secret. I fell into his debt." The man hung his head in shame. "Are you all right, Mag?" He finally took the time to look at the woman before him. Noticing the morose posture she held.

"I-I'm fine." She shook her head, trying to keep from spilling. There was no bringing her guard down. He would take advantage of her and get Shilo back.

"You seemed depressed. I know something happened." He took a few swift steps forward so he could stand in front of Mag. "Angel, you can tell me." He grabbed her hands as he spoke, genuinely concerned.

"Why should I tell you anything? I'm nothing to you, remember that?" She shook his hands away from her as she traveled back to the kitchen.

"I was in one of my fits." Nathan explained, bounding after her.

"Fits? What is that supposed to mean?" Mag stopped and held the knife up threateningly. He stopped with his eyes wide in fear.

"I sometimes lose myself and go through memory fits. It happens from time to time. Sometimes I get too upset or I get too overbore with memories. I-I can't stand living in that house with all of those pictures of Marni. She stares at me… all of the time." He slumped down into the nearest kitchen chair, crying pitifully.

"It's your own fault, Nathan. You could have taken all of those holographs down. But you haven't. You're the one putting this on yourself." She turned away from him to tend to her coffee.

"How dare you turn this on me?" He growled randomly, slamming a fist on the table. "You could have helped me… but you didn't."

"How the hell was I supposed to help you, Nathan? After the way you treated me when you told me Marni and Shilo died, I didn't want to be a part of your life. You _hated_ me. Everything _you_ did wrong, you blamed on _me_." She swung around to be face to face with the man.

She gave him a hard glare as her eyes whirred. A few moments later, a hologram shot out of her eyes, replaying a scene from earlier on in her life. It was Nathan who seemed to be standing in front of her. His complexion was angry and his scowl was harsh. Mag flinched as she had to relive this part of her life again. "You should have been there more. Now look at what you've done, you worthless bitch. You killed my family." Nathan's angered voice growled. There was a silent pause for a moment before Mag's calm voice spoke, "Nathan, it isn't either of our faults. Honey, listen to me, it was her time…" "Like hell it was her time! You think it was her time at that age? Huh? You think it was Shilo's time? Do you? Huh? Tell me, Mag." Nathan charged forward and grabbed a hold of her arm. The unnatural imaged flickered away.

"Do you know how much that hurt? And not just the slap you gave me." Mag shook her head, unknowing of what she should do next.

"I don't know why I blamed you… I feel so guilty for that." Nathan lowered his head after the clip ended.

"I don't know why, either." Mag turned back around, grabbing a giant coffee mug. "Why do you want her back? Do you think you can handle her yourself? Because right now, I don't think you really can, Nate. You proved yourself wrong to me." She poured some of the steamy, hot, black liquid into her cup.

"She's my daughter and I'm an adult. I can take her back if I want. You cannot stop me!" His sorrowful, guilty mood had quickly vanished as his voice took a harsh tone. Grabbing her arm, he forced her to turn around.

"Please don't!" Mag cried as she struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Only if you tell me where Shilo is." He bargained, not letting go.

"I won't allow her to go and live with you. She'll only get locked up again and you know she doesn't appreciate that. She needs to live, Nathan. She needs to have a life!"

"You won't _allow_ me?" He looked at her in bewilderment. Leading his hands up, he wrapped his fingers around her slender neck. "I'll show you what you won't allow!" He started to squeeze down, closing Mag's airway.

"Nathan, control yourself…" She used her free hand to scratch at Nathan's hand, trying to get him to release. "You'll not only be killing me, but the unborn lives inside."

"You're nothing to me, Mag. I only have Marni and Shilo. After you're gone… I can have my precious back." Nathan growled menacingly, giving her a sadistic smile as he tightened his grip.

Mag struggled to get every drop of oxygen, almost giving up all together. She only wishes she was strong enough to do something useful. Remembering the coffee in her hand, Mag's eyes brightened even though the light was fading. She threw her occupied hand up, letting the scalding hot coffee hit the man's face.

Quickly releasing his grip, Nathan backed away, holding his burned face. "You fucking bitch!" He screamed as the cup shattered on the ground that Mag had dropped in surprise. She couldn't believe that she had just done that to the man she thought she loved the most. But she couldn't believe, also, what he was doing to her. Why would he try to kill her… not even negotiating about Shilo? Speaking of the young girl, where was she? _Oh god, please don't let her hear or see any of this._

"That's it, fucker!" He bounced forward, grabbing the knife she had before from the drawer. "Come here, darling, don't you want a hug?" He held out his arms, acting innocent

"Nathan, put that knife down…" She warily inched away from the man, spotting another knife on the kitchen table. Swiftly, she grabbed the object and held it up, warning the man to come near her. "Two can play this game, Nathan."

"How if I get those babies out right now to meet daddy?" Nathan took two cautious steps forward, knowing that Mag wouldn't hesitate to strike.

"No!" She cried, covering her abdomen in protection with her free hand. "You wouldn't dare do that to me!"

"Why don't we just find out, then, huh?" He came rushing towards her, knife ready for the incision.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, plunging the knife into him. "Oh, god…" Mag instantly turned white once she realized what she had just done.

Nathan dropped his knife and led his hands over to where the other blade was. "M-Mag…" His body shook from the trauma that was bestowed upon it. "I'm sorry- I never- I don't know what came over me. I hope you can forgive me… Oh Magdalene, I'm sorry… You _are _something to me. Both you and Shilo mean the world to me…" He dropped to his knees as he legs collapsed.

"Nathan, honey… You aren't going to die." Mag's eyes stored a few tears. "Honey, I stabbed your stomach… It's not deep at all." She reassured as she got down to her knees to join him.

"Daddy!" Shilo's voice was panicked as she came rushing forward. "Dad…" She squeaked in horror once she saw the knife sticking out of her father.

With a grunt, Nathan carefully pulled the object out and dropped it to the floor. "Precious, I hope you know that I love you." Groaning, he slipped his hand over the wound, putting pressure on it.

"Dad, be still," She lay her father down on the floor, shooing Mag away.

Mag got up with disdain, and took a few paces back, soaking in the scene. The kitchen knife lay next to the two, blood glistening in the light. Shilo had her father's head on her lap as she was sitting next to his form. Nathan was trying to smile at his daughter, happy to finally see her. Mag didn't understand why Nathan just didn't want to go to the hospital. The stab wound wasn't all that bad from what she could tell. The singer didn't think she forced it in that hard.

"Don't say a word, it can wait." Shilo smiled, rubbing the top of her father's head. "We need to get you to a doctor, okay. You'll be just fine."

"Shi, your mother's calling me." Nathan weakly stated, caressing his daughter's cheek.

"Don't say that, Daddy. We can save you. All we have to do is get to a doctor, okay? Mag is going to call an ambulance." She glared up at the singer. Mag flinched at the hateful look her goddaughter gave her. She didn't know how long Shilo would hold this against her. If she was anything like her father, it would be a long while until this grudge tapered off.

"Sometimes I wanted to cry when the people on TV were not quite the way we were. Somehow I guess I just knew. But I didn't know I loved you so much." Shilo continued after looking back to her father. Mag noticed a spark of hope enter the girl's eyes. Shilo just knew that her father would pull through and make it. "But I do…" She smiled as she gently touched his head like he was a fragile item.

"Sometimes I'd stay up all night wishing to God that I was the one who died. Sometimes it's not enough time. But I didn't know I'd love you so much," Nathan replied back, doing the same to his daughter. Mag just stood there, gawking at the two. He was lying there, probably dying, and they were just now saying all of their feelings to each other. She didn't bother calling an ambulance just yet. She was curious to see where this nonsense was going. "But I do." He finished, taking in a pained breath.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much, daddy. I didn't… I hated you for locking me up... but when I think about it, you were actually protecting me. I saw the outside world… I've been out there. It's a dreadful, cruel place." The young girl had tears staining her cheek as she spoke. The pain in her voice told Mag it was time to call the ambulance. She couldn't let him die now, although she never really thought about letting him lay there and die. Wiping a few stray tears away, Mag walked to the corner of the room to call the hospital.

"Shilo, go," Nathan let his fingers trail up the young girl's jaw.

"Dad, I will not leave you here. You will live… Mag's calling the paramedics." Shilo's voice was barely audible between the sobs that were escaping.

"But you've already saved me, dear. Go and change the world for me." He grabbed her chin lightly, giving her a smile. "I know you can change it, precious. I was wrong to keep you locked up. You're young… you can do it. We will have each other in our time of need."

"Daddy, you're the world to me. Y-you can't leave me." Shilo pleaded, the tears streaming harder down her face.

"Shilo, you're the world to me." Those words that were spoken held every emotion he had for his daughter. The grip he had on his daughter loosened as his eyes closed and he went limp.

"Daddy? Please, no… you can't leave me." The young girl lamented over her father as he lay in her arms.

Mag quickly rushed over, dropping to her knees. "Honey, calm down, now, okay? The ambulance is on its way." She picked up the man's wrist, pressing her fingers against it. The rhythmic thump proved he wasn't dead just yet. "He just passed out, darling. It'll be alright." Mag reassured, running her fingers along the girl's jaw line. "Go up to your room, okay? I'll stay down here until the paramedics come." She used her other hand to gently pet the top of Nathan's head.

"O-okay…" Shilo squeaked, nodding her head slowly.

Leaning in, Mag brushed the teen's lips against her own. "I'll be up there in a while." She led her hand down to rest on Shilo's arm, gesturing for her to leave. Without a word, Shilo got up and left the kitchen leaving Nathan's unconscious body and Mag alone.

"You bastard," Mag couldn't help but say. "Why couldn't you have said that earlier to save all of the damn trouble?" She shook her head, moving Nathan's body into her arms. "I just want to slap you… But it looks like I've done enough damage." She almost let a chuckle escape before realizing how horrible it was. "I stabbed you instead… but you brought it upon yourself! You threatened to cut my little ones out. If anyone messes with my children, they'll get something ripped off… or stabbed."

Loud sirens blared outside, making Mag jump up. She ran to answer the front door. "I got a call from this address."

"Y-yes… he's in the kitchen. He passed out from the stab wound." Mag explained, not hesitating as she led the group to her kitchen.

"We'll get him there as quickly as possible, alright? Just stay here and keep calm, we'll get back to you." The paramedic said as the others wheeled Nathan off. "Your husband will all right."

"Thank you," She mumbled, not caring what the man said. He must have been in too much of a rush if he didn't quite catch who she was. Unless everyone assumed she was married to Nathan.

Nodding, he quickly followed the rest of the people out, leaving Mag to stand alone in the kitchen. Her breaths were short in shock as she gazed upon the floor. A small, crimson puddle spread out on the white tiled floor where the man had been laying. She brought a shaking hand up to her face, pushing away a few stray hairs. "Okay… now… I have to clean this up." She swallowed the saliva that gathered in her throat.

Mag shakily walked over to the broom closet and opened the door. She didn't know what would happen to Nathan now. She hoped he would be all right, not considering what he almost did to her. It frightened her greatly that the man she had once trusted turned on her. It was just like Rotti. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. God knows when they might just push her off the cliff.

Grabbing a mop, she backed away and headed over to her sink. She plugged it with the stopper as the hot water splashed out again, filling the sink up. Looking somberly at her reflection, she realized the make-up she had on was smeared all over her face. The shower she had taken the previous night did her no justice whatsoever. Bending down, she opened the cabinet below the sink to grab out the bottle of floor cleaner. "I'm glad that I didn't kill you," She shook her head. "At least I didn't aim higher… or lower." She put the cleaner back before dipping the mop into the now soapy water.

"Even more cleaning to do… oh joy. At least I have music." She couldn't help but smile at the song that played. It was an upbeat tune by her second favorite singer. Although she may absolutely_ love_ metal music, she adored Celine Dion as well as Sarah Brightman. The song that played was entitled _I'm Alive_. It was a nice cheery tune that nearly lifted her pummeled spirits. But listening to it after stabbing her best friend and cleaning his blood up from her kitchen floor didn't make anything better. It only added a happy person to a glum world.

She slopped the mop on top of the blood puddle and started to wipe in even strokes. "Oh, god," She whimpered, turning away as the crimson liquid started to smear. She hated seeing blood from someone else. It disgusted her greatly.

Wrinkling her nose, she picked the mop up and brought it over to the sink to wring out. After she had done that, she placed it back onto the smeared patch of blood that was left. After a few more wipes, she got the entire mess cleaned up. Not caring for the moment, she sat the mop back into the murky liquid in the sink and walked away. "Knife… knife… I have to pick up the knife…" Groaning in disgust, she grabbed the object by the handle and dropped it into the empty side of the sink.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm so sorry." She couldn't help but cry. Mag still couldn't believe what she had done to the man. Sighing, she noticed she still had to clean up the broken glass and coffee.

"Oh, god, I don't want to do this anymore!" She slid down the refrigerator to sit on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Mag, are you all right?" Shilo's voice startled the older woman. She looked up to see her goddaughter staring at her in concern. "Do you want me to clean this up? I will." The girl volunteered.

"Thank you, honey, but it's my mess. Did you see what happened, through the pantry closet?" Mag looked up, her eyes releasing a few more tears again, moistening the ones that had dried on her face.

"Y-yes… I saw and heard everything. I understand why you did that. It was self defense. I won't hold anything against you and I know what you have been through. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Shilo understandingly spoke. She crouched down to be next to her godmother, wiping a few tears away with the pad of her thumb. "I love you and I always will." She replaced her thumb with kisses.

Mag moaned from Shilo's touch. It seemed to be the only thing that kept her wanting to live. This cold, dark world was horrid and unwelcoming. The only thing that would keep one from killing themselves was love from another, compassion that would show that they were wanted. Someone to hold them tight and keep them safe from the storm is what one would truly want. What are material things without another to share them with?

"Thank you Shilo, thank you for being there. I know you're young, and shouldn't have to deal with any of this. Your life should be out there being lived. Not stuck here with worn out, worthless, old me." She insulted herself, shaking her head.

"Mag, don't say that about yourself! You aren't old! You aren't worn out! You aren't worthless! Quit putting yourself down," Shilo growled angrily. "I don't like hearing you say that. You're young, gorgeous, and worth something to _me._"

"Shilo, calm down…" Mag grabbed the young girl's face with gentle hands. "I'm so sorry… I'm just so sorry baby, I never meant for _any_ of this to happen." Mag collapsed into Shilo's warm, welcoming arms. "I want you to forgive me for everything, about your arm and yelling at you earlier."

"It's fine… I regret trying to defend him after seeing what he did to you. But I didn't know I loved him so much." Laying her head on top on her godmother's, Shilo hummed soothingly, trying to calm the woman down.

"You have a beautiful voice, darling." Mag complimented, not releasing the girl from her grip.

"It's pale compared to yours." Shilo whispered her mouth right next to Mag's ear. "You have the most beautiful voice in the world."

"Oh, stop, Shilo," Mag brought her head up. "I don't want to argue about anything and I'm sick of hearing about my voice. I would like to just get away from all of that for now, okay?" Her voice sounded solemn as she felt like giving up.

"Mag," Her goddaughter could feel Mag's pain. She knew every thought the woman had. "I'm here for you, okay? I want you to go rest."

Wordlessly, Mag hoisted herself off the floor, waiting as Shilo got up to stand next to her. "Thank you for cleaning this up."

"I don't want you to stress yourself any further." Shilo simply stated, moving towards the sink.

"There's nothing left to surprise me in this world. I've seen it all and I've been through it all." The singer slowly dragged herself out of the kitchen. "Goodnight, darling," She turned to see her goddaughter give a sad smile.

"Goodnight Mag," The young girl held onto a broom that she picked out of the closet.

"I want you to enjoy life. I want you to go outside and live like you should have." Mag ordered, holding the swinging door open as she looked tiredly at Shilo.

"What are you talking about, Mag? I'm perfectly fine here." Shilo furrowed her eyebrows as she began to sweep the shattered porcelain into a pile.

"I want you to go out and explore. Meet someone and make some friends. I want you to go out while I'm napping. If you get lost, call me on your communicator." The older woman still clung onto the door as she explained her random outburst.

"Mag… Why do you want me to do this?" Shilo swept the contents into a dustpan as she continued to question her godmother.

"I want you to have the life you never had. Sweetie, I don't want you to keep here and have only me to talk to. I want you to _live_." Mag started to growl in irritation. Why won't Shilo just smile and nod like any other person? Why does she just have to continue to argue?

"Mag, I-I…" She dropped the pieces into the garbage can before turning around to gawk at the singer.

"Darling, just listen to me. I beg of you! I only want what's right. You need to get out there. Do this for _me_." She begged pitifully. "Just do it, no arguments."

"Fine, Mag, I will." The girl sighed, taking the mop out of the sink. "And I'll tell you of my adventures after you wake." She wrung the sopped mop out before slapping it onto the floor. "Go to bed, you need some rest." Shilo demanded, not even looking up.

"Thank you," Mag smiled as she exited the room. Now that she convinced Shilo to go out, she could rest easier. Although, hopefully, no one would try to hurt her, which burdened Mag even further. "I hope you stay safe."

She trudged up the stairs and flew into her bedroom, desperately climbing into bed. She was just so tired now and everything that had happened extracted every bit of energy left in her. Shaking off the worries, Mag hopped onto the bed and wrapped the covers over her body. She hoped that sleep would come to her quickly. She couldn't bear to be away any longer. Closing her eyes, she snuggled up to her pillow.

…..

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Mag awoke from her slumber to hear giggling from downstairs. Opening her eyes, she looked over to the alarm clock. It was about noon. "Crap, when did I fall asleep?" She wondered, sitting up.

Shilo must have returned home, if she even left. That's when Mag heard a deep, throaty laughter harmonizing with the young girl's. Shilo must have found a man. She hoped he was nice and not after one thing. Mag dangled her legs off the bed as she rubbed her eyes. There's nothing worse than getting up after a nap.

Mag absolutely hated the tired spout that came after it. She stood up, gazing around the room for her robe. Not finding it, she shrugged. It shouldn't matter with what she was wearing. She squinted after opening the door as the bright hall lights hit her view.

She decided that she could act like she didn't hear them at all and 'accidentally' walk in unknowingly. Chuckling to herself, Mag traveled down the hall, still rubbing at her eyes. "So you do that for a living? Isn't it kind of gross?" Mag could hear Shilo's shocked voice ask the question. There was a reply that Mag couldn't understand.

She quietly ran down the stairs, stopping when she hit the bottom. "Do you use the stuff?" Mag looked at the doorway in puzzlement. She wondered what they were exactly talking about. "No, I can't lose the precious money." The man's reply was hasty and low.

Shrugging, Mag brought herself towards the sitting room and knocked on the wall to get their attention. "Hello, Shilo," The singer smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Mag how was your nap?" Shilo's grin stretched wide across her face as she turned around to see the woman standing in the doorway.

"It was well satisfying I suppose. Who's your new friend, here?" Mag walked in further, her arms crossed as she reached the couch.

"This is Graverobber. He showed me the way home after I got lost." Shilo sheepishly admitted. "I walked so far away, I couldn't find my way back."

"Well, hello Mr. Graverobber. I see you've acquainted yourself with my goddaughter." She noticed his face turn white. "Thank you for helping her."

"I told you Blind Mag was my godmother." Shilo slyly said, proving her point.

"Blind Mag, it's an honor to be in your home." The man got up and turned to gaze at the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, but no need to act so courteous." She giggled, unbinding her arm to drop them to her sides. "I'm sorry I'm not all primped and pretty right now. I just woke up." She blushed as she looked down to see what she was wearing.

"That's perfectly fine, ma'am." The corners of his lips twitched into a smile.

"What is it that you do for a living, Graverobber?" Mag finally took the time to look at the man. His clothes were disgusting and dirty. She could sense a certain stench coming off of him. Leave it to her goddaughter to find a man like this on the streets to become friends with: An outcast that wears dirty, worn boots and has long, colorful hair. She would guess that he was a grave robber by his apparent nickname. But there were so many types of grave robbers out there. She was curious what type he was.

"I sell Zydrate." He simply admitted.

"Oh- uh…" The singer was taken aback by this man's reply. She couldn't believe that Shilo had brought a criminal into her house. By what Mag knew, all grave robbers were getting chased by the police.

"Please don't call the cops on me. I'm just trying to make a living like you." His lips were dark, like he wore lipstick. Now that she examined his face further, he _was_ wearing makeup.

"Don't kill me and we've got a deal. I can't die with what I have to take care of." She placed her hands on her belly. "You two kids have fun, I'll just go hide in my bed." She turned around to walk away as the man sat down.

"Mag, you won't be the third wheel. Join us." Shilo piped up, grabbing Mag's arm.

"Fine, fine." A smile made its way to Mag's lips as she bounced over to stand in front of her goddaughter. "Now that you see me fully," The soprano turned her view to Graverobber. "You've heard the news, right?"

"I genuinely didn't believe one word of what they were saying." He held his hand up.

"The headlines were true." Mag furrowed her brow, turning to the side. "See? I have two little ones in there. My little girls," She gushed, dancing her slim fingers across her extended abdomen.

"Oh, so it's true. I thought you were trying to bring up that it wasn't. Might I ask who the father is?" Graverobber shifted in his spot, crossing her legs. "Everyone's still wondering. We have some bets going on down the alley."

"Why do you need to know?" She snapped, hugging herself.

"She's very sensitive about the subject. Especially after what had just happened," Shilo explained, smirking at his astonished face.

"I'm sorry, it's the pregnancy hormones. But, well, let's just say he isn't really a part of anything anymore." She found a place next to Shilo, across from the strange man. "Do you even have a home? I've been curious about that."

"Actually, no… You see, I hop from place to place. Well, er, alley to alley, selling hits to junkies." He explained, his eyes wide in surprise. "My faithful customers follow me around. Mainly the females who pay differently…."

"Differently? You mean people really do pay with sex just to get a hit?" Mag gave herself a mental point. She knew that she was right. How she ever figured it out, she didn't know. "Isn't that a little desperate?"

"When you have addicts out there? No. It's pretty normal for them to sleep with grave robbers just to get some Zydrate." Graverobber answered, rubbing at a dirt spot on his pants. "I should be the one that's sorry that I'm not so presentable." He chuckled, examining his outfit.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Graverobber." Mag forgave, leaning back. "Do you have a real name at all?"

"Graverobber. That's what my friends and clients call me and that's what I'm known as. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a first, middle, or last name." He kicked back, crossing his legs.

"I've been trying but he still doesn't want anyone to know his personal identity." Shilo continued on. "So, Mag, are you happy that I finally went out?"

"Yes, you need to live your life." She forced a smile as she patted her goddaughter's leg.

"Shilo should be careful out there, though. It's a dangerous place. People will kill… people will rape. They don't care. They sport for things like that." Graverobber warned. "I should know I live out there."

"Just like inside GeneCo." Mag muttered under her breath.

"Mag," Shilo's words caressed the woman's ears in a suit to comfort her. "You need to let that pass."

"I cannot," She whispered, gently grasping the teen's hand. "It will forever haunt me, darling. Just let me and my memories be." Mag looked up to see Graverobber looking away, trying to act unsuspicious.

"Mag, I need to ask you something." Shilo piped, getting off the subject. "Is it all right if Graverobber stays the night?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine. I don't want to burden you." The man spoke before Mag could answer. "I cannot ask such a favor."

"But it's no bother." The soprano shook her head, smiling at him. "Darling, feel free to bathe if you need to. I can wash your clothes."

"No, no, I'm good." He shook his head, declining the offer.

"I insist," Mag pressed, digging her nails into Shilo's hand.

"Well, if you insist…" Graverobber's lips curved into a grin. "But I must go. I cannot stay any longer." He hoisted himself up with a grunt. "It was nice meeting you."

"Will I see you again?" Shilo joined him, her big, brown eyes pleaded. "Will you come back?"

"Of course, kid. It's been a joy talking with you." He rustled her wig hair with a toothy grin. "See ya around!" He winked at Mag before showing himself out.

"See, you scared him away!" Shilo complained, glaring at her godmother.

"I did no such thing." The singer protested, standing up. "He didn't want to stay."

"It was all in your words. He was unwanted." The young girl rolled her eyes before marching out of the sitting room.

"Honey, get back here," She sprinted after Shilo, grabbing her arm before she got too far. "I want you to tell me about your explorations."

"My explorations? Well, I left. I walked and walked and then got lost. That's when I found Graverobber and he helped me find my way back. I didn't really tell him much about you or my father. Just let him know the general idea for me." Shilo elucidated. Her blood was hot as she was getting irritated by Mag.

"That must have been fun, sweetie." Mag smiled, rubbing Shilo's cheek with the back of her hand. "So, do you plan on going out again, sometime?"

"It all depends," She removed Mag's hand. "I'm going to take nap. I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure," Mag was taken aback by the sudden attitude change from her goddaughter. "Sweetie," She couldn't help but smile. "You like him, don't you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Her defenses rose at Mag's exclamation.

"I can tell that you're falling head over heels. You like him." The singer giggled, the smile not disappearing. She was glad that Shilo had gotten over the small fling with her.

"No! I like you!" Shilo's cheeks blushed. "I don't like him."

"Honey, there's no denying your true feelings. It's all right that you like him. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I can't- I can't like him. I-I love you… only you…" Her voice was confused. Tears were now streaming down her face as the love bond between the two slowly separated.

"This is great that you're moving on away from me. Your feelings were never true of me. Sweetie, I want you to move on." She persuaded, embracing her trembling goddaughter.

"You never loved me? You never felt it?" Shilo's eyes shown betrayal.

"I love you, sweetheart. I felt those crazy, mixed feelings for you." Mag reassured, holding the girl tighter in her arms. "But I want you to move on. I want you to have a life. We could never-"

"We could never what?" The teenager held on, without movement. "What couldn't we do, Mag? We couldn't express our love ultimately? What, Mag? What are you afraid of?"

"We just can't, Shilo. Sure, its fine to share a kiss… but I think the most special thing should wait for someone true in your heart." She pulled away to stare into the young girl's teary eyes. "Shilo, it's time that you move on. I can't let you do this. I'm your godmother, not your lover!" She tried to put Shilo in her place. Mag couldn't let this young girl waste her life chasing after something that would never be.

"But I thought- I thought we…" She shook her head as the tears turned into sorrowful sobs. Shilo ran up the stairs, disappearing as she turned a corner.

Lowering her head, Mag began to softly weep. There was nothing she could do or say that would make the young girl forgive her for saying that. She would just have to wait as time took its place. She almost regretted saying anything at all, but it was good for Shilo. She needs to get on with her life and not stay stuck on the same one thing.

Silently, Mag dragged herself back into the sitting room and curled up in the corner of the couch. There was nothing better to do than watch television and wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Mag opened her eyes tentatively, drinking up her surroundings. She realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch. "Shilo?' She called out the young girl's name, hoping for an answer. She didn't want the girl to keep mad at her forever. It really broke Mag's heart after hearing the hurt in the girl's rejected voice. "Sweetie?" She got up from the couch and looked around her. The only thing that disturbed the peaceful silence was the ticking of the grandfather clock.

"Shi, honey?" The singer walked out of the sitting room. She might as well check all of the bedrooms, assuming that Shilo was still asleep. Quietly, Mag traveled up the stairs and turned into her room.

"Shilo?" She poked her head into the room. There was not a sign of the teenager.

"No, you can't take him away!" Mag heard a terrified shrill come from one of the guest bedrooms down the hallway. Sprinting towards the room, Mag opened the door to reveal Shilo in bed. The blankets were strewn all over the bed and the pillows were thrown on the floor. The girl's wig had fallen onto the floor as beads of sweat were pouring from Shilo's face.

"Shilo?' She walked forward to notice that Shilo was sleeping. "Sweetie, wake up." Mag tapped the girls arm to wake her from the dreadful nightmare.

"Mag?" Shilo's eyes shot open as she stared in bewilderment.

"Are you all right? Were you having a nightmare?" Mag perched on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I-I did. It-it was terrifying Mag. Please don't let it- don't let it happen to me." She started to cry, frightened of the dream.

"Darling, I'm here for you." The soprano leaned forward, grabbing Shilo into her arms. "I'll protect you from all harm. I will not allow _anything_ to come near you."

"Thank you, Mag." She managed to squeak.

"I love you, Shi." Mag kissed the girl's forehead soothingly, transforming them into small pecks all over her face. "I'll always be here."

"That's what my father said." Shilo's voice was monotone as she spoke of her father.

"I'm not your father, Shilo." The woman reassured, caressing the top of Shilo's bald head. "I'm here for you, sweetheart, and I mean it." She gazed sternly into Shilo's brown orbs.

"I understand… I'm sorry… I miss my father. Have you heard anything?" Shilo wiped a few tears from her eyes after sniffing her nose. "I'm worried for him."

"No, I haven't yet. I'll call down later, okay?" Mag forced a smile as she continued to rub the top of her goddaughter's head. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I should be fine." Shilo leaned forward to hug her. "I'll try to get back to sleep. I'm over-tired and that nightmare did me no good."

"Alright, darling. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She started to get up, only to be stopped by a small hand upon hers.

"Mag, I'm sorry for running up here in rage. I know what you meant by what you said. I think I like him. I'm just terrified of these feelings. I don't know what to do. I thought I loved you." She confessed, almost hesitantly.

"You do love me, Shilo. But it's just not the kind of love that we need. Go forth, jump, do what you need to do. Do what feels right." She smiled, lifting herself off the bed. "Contact him again to come over."

"Thank you for helping me, Mag. I was confused between true love and a short attraction that didn't exist. I realize now." She sheepishly hung her head.

"That's fantastic that you came to this realization. I'll be calling the hospital when I get downstairs. When you wake, I will be sure to tell you what they said." The singer smiled again before turning to exit the room.

"Goodnight!" "Night Sweetheart." Mag called out behind her, before shutting the door. Part of her felt sorrowful that Shilo didn't love her like that anymore. But the rest felt relieved that she had moved on, not dragging down on Mag. Shilo needs to live the life that she never got and deserve every good thing that comes her way. She has to face the music sometime, whether she likes it or not.

Sighing contently, Mag traveled down to the sitting room. She would have to call up he hospital now. Hopefully Nathan was okay. She was worried about him deep down inside. Although, she would barely trust him anymore. If he thinks they would get back together or whatever they had before, he is sadly mistaken. Sure, Mag would allow the man to see his daughters every once in a while. She couldn't keep them away from him... unless he wants that. She would make sure to send Shilo over to keep an eye out as well. But, with what happened, she knew Nathan would be just fine with her plans.

She picked up the house phone and dialed up the Sanitarium. There was no easier way to do this. Just ask about him, hoping that he's fine, and hang up. "Sanitarium Hospital, how might I help you?" A young female voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"I'm calling for Nathan Wallace. He was brought in earlier. I want to check up on him. The paramedic told me to call." Mag explained into the telephone as she rounded the couch to sit down.

"Who might this be, calling?" The woman asked.

"Magdalene Defoe," She impatiently answered, hoping to get to the point of calling. "What about Nathan? Is he all right? Answer me!"

"Oh, Mr. Wallace, yes. I will have you wait for just a moment." The line blipped, changing to soft, classical music for Mag to wait.

"Great," She sighed, leaning back against the couch. Her stomach started to do flips as she waited anxiously. Who know what this woman would tell her. For all she knew, he could be dead. They were just trying to figure out a way to tell her the devastating news. Oh, God, how would she be able to tell Shilo? There was no possible way to break news as harsh as this. It could change the young girl's life forever and deeply depress her.

Just then, another blip sounded switching Mag back to the GENtern. "Ms. Defoe?"

"Do you have an reports about Nathan?" She asked, tensing up.

"He's doing just fine, now. He'll be here for a while to get healed up. Don't worry, he won't die." The GENtern reported, her voice sounded bored.

"Okay, thank you." Mag smiled into the phone, happy that Nathan was all right. She couldn't bear it if he were dead. She would have technically killed him. It was her infliction to his body that would have killed him. She shivered at the thought of taking a life.

"Have a good day!" The line cut off in silence, forcing Mag to bring the object away from her face.

"Whatever, bitch," She insulted as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't fathom people anymore. They were so rude and didn't care about anyone. This world has gone.

"Whelp, that's done." Mag sighed as she got up again. There was nothing left to do and Shilo was asleep. Maybe she should call her new driver. She _did_ see a new baby store open up downtown. Maybe it was the perfect time to go. The little ones will be coming quickly and she still had nothing for them. It'd also help her get everything off of her mind that happened today. She needed a warm environment to step into. Hopefully no horrible, ugly-spirited people will be there. She couldn't handle any of that right now.

Lifting up her wrist communicator, she demanded for it to contact her driver. A few seconds later, a small holograph popped up along with a voice that echoed throughout the room. "Yes, Ms. Defoe, do you need to go somewhere?"

"I need to go downtown. Can you pick me up in about ten minutes? I need to get ready." She asked politely, heading back out to the foyer.

"Of course, I will be down shortly." He agreed, a happy tone had entered the excited man's voice.

Mag realized she still hadn't gotten this man's name yet. Everything happened to quickly and furtively, she didn't bother to talk to him much. "Thank you, what is your name? I would like to get to know my driver."

"Of course, Ms. Defoe!" Mag could tell the chauffeur was probably smiling. "My name is Remington."

"Well, it's nice to know that. Thank you, Remington. I need to get ready. I'll see you in a little while." She ended the call without waiting for a reply.

Walking into her room, Mag turned on the light. All of the familiar objects and placements came into view as she traveled further into the room. She still saw her clothes strewn at all ends of the space. Mag let out a groan, knowing she would have to pick it all up soon.

She silently traveled over to her dresser, taking off her nightdress in the process. She would just put on something simple that fit her. Hopefully this store would have some maternity wear or something. Nothing of hers really fit anymore. Shaking her head, she tossed the nightdress onto her bed. What should she wear? Possibly the outfit she wore when she left to the doctors. That seemed to have fit. But then again, she wanted to try on that new sundress that got sent to her a while ago.

It was big, good enough for her pregnant belly. She smiled as she transferred her search over to the closet. It still made her joyful, making these two lives inside of her. It was so precious. Life was so dear and needs every minute to be spent contently. Life was too short to waste away. But for her, she was forced to live the same life everyday. She was never free to do as she pleased. Mag prayed to God that her daughters could live life how they want and not be locked up or imprisoned for the rest of their life. At times, she thought about getting away from Rotti... about retiring. But she knew if she would do that, she would die. Rotti would be sure to take back what was his. He couldn't bear to let Mag out there alone with the precious orbs. She couldn't be free, oh no. Dying would be the only sure way to be free. But now she couldn't do that. She has Shilo and two little ones on the way. Mag shook her head as she found some lower heels in the back of the closet. She sighed in relief. At least they won't make her even more off balance than she would be with her stilettos. Mag quickly traveled over to her vanity to grab her hairbrush. She might as well forget about putting on make-up. But sighed when she noticed bags had formed under her eyes. She must have been exhausted and she felt that way too. After putting on enough makeup to cover up her tired face, she picked up her hairbrush again. The best she could do was brush her hair neatly to make it drape slightly over her face. After she finished, she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Well, little ones, let's go get you some furniture and clothes. Maybe some cute little toys." She giggled before hopping out of her bedroom again.

"Maybe he's here." She peeked out the window to see outside. The familiar white limousine was parked right outside of her gate. "I suppose I should leave Shilo a note." Mag grabbed a notebook that was sitting on an end table. "Okay, let's see." She took it's pen as she flipped to a fresh page. "_Shilo, I went out to the new baby store downtown. I don't know how long I will be. Feel free to invite your friend over. ;) I love you, and you can grab anything to eat or drink from the kitchen. Start on that tea test if you need to._" Smiling, Mag propped the notebook up and walked out of the door.

"Good evening Ms. Defoe!" The chauffeur called out, opening the passenger's door.

"Good evening, Remington." She greeted back as she neared the vehicle. "I will use this time to get to know you. I want to know the person who's driving me around, you see." She explained, getting into the limo.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Ms. Defoe." He said with a smile, closing the door behind her.

Mag waited until he got into his seat to continue the conversation. "For starters, how did you get into this predicament with Rotti?"

"Well, I owed him a little favor. You see, I needed a new heart very badly after a sporting injury. I'm only twenty-four and I couldn't die now. I don't have any money and I knew I wouldn't have enough to pay him off. So, he said I could have the heart transplant under a certain contract. I agreed, desperate to get my life back on track. Little did I know, he wanted me to work for him. And as Blind Mag's one and only... chauffeur!" He told his story as he drove down the dark, gloomy streets. "But I'm fine now, I suppose. It's better than being dead, right?"

"Do you have any family?" Mag asked, concern had taken a tone in voice. She always worried about the drivers and their families. If they did one thing wrong, Rotti'd kill them without mercy and their family could be in great trouble.

"No," The man shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "But I do have a fiance. She was more than happy that I survived this tragedy. Although, I barely get to see her anymore after I had to take this job. Mr. Largo has me go through this training thing so I can drive you around right and know every little place in Sanitarium Island."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that." Mag's tone shown sympathy for the man. Once someone got into a business deal with Rotti, there was no going back. You technically signed your life away to be his slave. To obey his every command. There was no getting away from him. You either live or die.

"Where is it that you want to go?" The driver finally asked as they entered the bright, cheerful downtown of Sanitarium.

"Oh, I want to go to that new baby store. I think you know where it is, I hope. I heard that it opened and I figured it was time." She giggled, resting a hand atop of her bump. "I feel as if I want to spoil them, but then I don't want them to be too spoiled. I can't raise a brat like Amber."

"How dare you say that about the Largos?" He gasped in astonishment at Mag's bravery. He's probably never expected her to say rude things about the people she worked for.

"It's fine, I'm sure they aren't monitoring our ride. He isn't _that _nosy... I hope." Mag gazed out the window, her eyes sparkling as she drank up her surroundings. "I always loved the downtown." She admitted.

"Yeah, it's much more brighter down here than the rest of the town." He commented, pulling up to the curb. "Here it is," He got out as he announced their destination.

The building was much larger than Mag had expected, She bet they had everything she would need for the little ones. She wouldn't doubt that they would have the oddest contraptions either, places like this usually do.

Hoisting herself out of the vehicle, she stared in awe. "Wow, it's so big!" She exclaimed, looking up at the emporium. It was frighteningly large now that she stood below it.

"Mr. Largo told me to accompany you if you go inside places. He doesn't trust people anymore." Mag's driver took a step forward.

"Fine," She gave an irritated grunt as she entered through the large, automatic doors. Mag smiled once they had entered. The entire store was decorated in baby-friendly objects. Plush toys, baby carriages, cribs, beds, clothes, and several other items were scattered neatly all over the place. "Wow, there's so much!" She exclaimed in surprise again, continuing to stride forward. "I don't know where to start."

"How about necessities, you know, like food and diapers?" Remington suggested, pointing to an aisle of different brands of diapers.

"Well, how if I ask a store clerk. They should know more about these items than I do." She confessed, her tone had a hint of confusion. She didn't know where to start with things anymore. Most of her life she had people help her and it's not the time to start any new traditions now. "Excuse me!" Mag wobbled over to a random clerk that had finished stocking a shelf.

"Oh, how may I help you?" The woman turned, a bright, friendly smile on her face.

"I'm here to buy things for my little ones." She rubbed her stomach. "I don't know what to get or where to start."

"Well, we have an arrangement of items. What about to start with a basic crib?" She brought Mag over to a different section of the store. Several baby-safe cribs were in view. Mag melted at the sight. She would probably get identical ones since the girls were twins. She was thinking she could assign a different color to each girl, pink to one and purple to the other if she needed.

"What were you looking for exactly in the crib department?"

"Well, for twin girls, what do you suggest?" Mag ran her fingers along the wooden fixture of a nearby object.

"What does Daddy say?" She turned to Remington.

Mag chuckled, "You must be blind, darling. Don't you recognize me?"

"Of course! You're Blind Mag!" The young girl's smile widened. "I just figured..."

"This is my driver. Daddy's in the hospital. I was thinking about something that is the same, yet different colors." She traveled over to a pink-cushioned crib across from where she had been standing. "Like this. Is there one in a different color as well?"

"Yes, they come in several different varieties. What colors did you have in mind?" The clerk stood next to Mag.

"Girly colors, I suppose. Pink and purple were the ones I had in mind, if you have them." Mag always thought pink wasn't really much of a color anymore. Since the world seemed so dark, she figured bright, cheerful colors didn't exist. But, alas, they did in baby items.

"I can do that. We have them both." She nodded, shuffling over to some more items. "We also have changing tables that match. Same colors."

"I'd only think I need one. I've seen these things, they're big enough. I don't need to be over-excessive." Mag shook her head, denying the woman's idea.

"Won't they have their own rooms?"

"No," Mag shook her head. She knew she had enough room in her house, but she didn't want them to be alone. It would be too much work to go to one room and then the other. She might as well bunk them together for a while until they were older. The room she was thinking of was pretty big. It'd be good for them until their late toddler years.

"Oh, well then. I'll put one in the order book. There's a pink and purple one, I know that, so it can match. I'll make it double wide, you know, in case they both have an accident at the same time." She smiled writing down something in a small book.

"Thank you." Mag smiled, traveling further away from the furniture. God, that ought to be fun. She could just see herself groaning as she changed twice the number of dirty diapers. She'd have to get Shilo to help her. "Now, for clothes, I suppose just get me whatever you find necessary. Enough clothing for a few years so I don't have to bother. Double them. There will be twins." She gave a cute little smile as she played with a small girly dress.

"Done and done." The girl followed Mag while she enthusiastically agreed, writing the request down.

"And, of course, formula and diapers. Rotti won't allow me to breastfeed and with twins... I don't think I want to. I don't have that much as it is." She looked down to her chest for a quick moment.

"Okay, I can do that for ya." She smiled at Mag, taking note again. "I'll be sure to get all necessities that you would need for the new arrivals. Is there a place to where I can ship them?"

"Oh, yeah... I suppose I won't be bringing the items home today." Mag chuckled, wandering towards another aisle. "Bottles." She pointed out, looking at a large shelf.

"Yes, I'll be sure to send over everything you need."

"Oh," Mag turned around to the woman who stood next to her. "My address is... well I live in that gigantic mansion just a few blocks away from GeneCo."

"GeneCo Manor." The employee's mouth gaped. "Uh, okay... I'll take note." She caught her attention, scribbling something else on the piece of paper.

"Yes, and give me the bill too. I'll be able to take care of it." Mag dipped her head and started to walk away. "Thank you! Come, we're going back home." She gestured for her driver to follow. But stopped immediately in her movement when she saw him wearing a little hat on his head along with a rattle in his hand. "What are you doing?" Her mouth was slightly ajar as she continued to stare at him. Mag tried her hardest not to giggle.

"Uh... nothing." He sheepishly looked away as he replaced the items to their original habitat.

"Okay, we need to go." Mag shook off what just happened as she paced towards the exit.

"Wait, that's it, you aren't going to buy anything now?" Remington ran towards the door in front of her to hold it open.

"Why do you want me to buy something? I don't have anything in that room yet, so there's no point in buying small items yet." Mag shook her head as she exited the building.

"I don't want you to buy something... I just expected-"

"Because I'm a woman that has to buy things?" She glared at him. "Who are you to assume things and say them?" She stalked towards the parked vehicle.

"I-I didn't mean-" He opened her door.

"I know... although I do need to get some shoes- wait." Mag stopped halfway as she entered the limo. "I know I have some. I just remembered." She smiled, hopping up in joy. She bumped her head, ending her joy spurt. "Ow," She rubbed the top of her sore head, settling herself into the back seat.

"So you want me to take you back to GeneCo Manor, or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Home, please." She looked up at him before he could close the door. He nodded at her demand before closing the door. Rounding the limousine, he got into the driver's seat to take Mag home.


End file.
